


My Dean Ambrose My Sweet Love

by Tammypage



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammypage/pseuds/Tammypage
Summary: Y/N has spent most of her life alone with sadness in her soul. She decided that she was would become a wrestler do to the fact her and her best friend Jon Moxley love to watch WWE together. One day she meets up with an old friend from her past Jon Moxley AKA Dean Ambrose. The man who help Y/N with her sad time in need. She wants to tell him how much she loves him but the timing could all go so bad as for Dean as already found love by a women named Renee Young. Can Y/N Found it in her heart to tell Dean about her true feelings or is she going to lose him forever and live in her sad world.





	1. The meet up you never thought would happen

One night Y/N got called up into the main roster. People from NXT were going to miss her as she is now going big. One day Y/N was walking down the hall saying hello to everyone until she made to the women's locker room. She open the door just to be greet by her old friends Becky Lynch, Paige Bayley, and Sasha Banks. “Y/N!! Welcome to the main roster!!” They all came and gave a big hug. Bayley bring the best hugger ever.

“I so miss you guys. I’m so glad to be here in the main wwe I’ve never been this happy before.” Y/N told them with a smile on her face. “Yeah now we're all here and now we can celebrate tonight after raw.” Sasha said. “Yup we saw this bar down the street from here that we can all enjoy. It’s going to be great.” Paige said putting her arm around Becky. “Yeah Y/N what do say?” Becky add. “Yeah why not let go and party!!” They all cheered on in the locker not knowing that someone was outside here the girls having a blast.

Later on that night you had a match with Nikki Bella the match went great you kicking her in the corner trying to choker out with you arm. Then she get the upper hand and start to fight back with a few of her own moves. As Nikki started to struggle to keep Y/N down Y/N did a super kick to Nikki in her face. Making Nikki KO and you the winner. Just then the lights go out and all She hears an evil laugh with a southern voice behind it. She look up at the titantron only to see The wyatt Family. 

“Well now look who we have here my brothers. A very young very talented women who could be very good use to us. You see my dear sweet Y/N your soul have been plage by darkness and sadness. My young child I can see that you are a sheep trying to found your way back to your home. Y/N we here in the Wyatt family have in open space left for you. If you join me you will be free from the evil free from the darkness free from the sadness and then you my dear can become sister abigail.” 

Y/N yelled ‘no way’ to him as she shakes her head. Walks to the corning and calls for a mic just so she can give him this answer. “I’m not joining you Bray you can go to hell where you belong.” The crowd cheered on while you was talking. “I rather hear hear another boring speech from John cena then join you.” As she points up the titantron. All bray did was laugh and said. “So be it!” As he laugh then he blow out the lantern then the arena want dark. When the lights came back on all the three of the wyatt members where around the ring ropes. They did give you time to run because then all made into the ring to back you in corner scared.

“What was that you said my pet?” He said walking up to her in the corner. “You won’t join us that’s ok my dear...princess of the night.” He laughs because that’s what they use to call you back in NXT. “Then I’m just going have to make you join us my dear.” Bray drops the microphone then grabs Y/N by her hair and then sets her up for the sister abigail. At this point your screaming from the top of your lungs being for someone to help you. That’s when you heard it. 

“Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta The Shield.”  
You tried to look up but couldn’t because of the way Bray held you, and boy did he held onto you tight. Once you felt the ring bounce that’s when Bray left you up using both hands high in the air over his body holding you. You look over to your right you see all three members of the shield standing on the apron. Then all three members enter the ring, You said in your head. ‘Is that you Jon?’ Your heart started to race because it’s been but so long that you have seen or heard from him. You saw him take the mic and held it over his mouth. “Bray Bray Bray...you just don’t know when quit don’t know how about you put Y/N down then we won’t beat you up.” As he start to roll his head around. 

Bray laugh as he yelled at Dean “Sure Dean you can have her for now!” He threw you to Dean were Dean caught you but falling at the same time. By now Bray ran out from the ring as Seth and Roman trying to catch him but both men by the ropes. Making sure you where ok he ask you but you felt so light headed that you couldn’t speak a single word all you did was black out.


	2. The past then the joining

Later on that night Y/N was sleeping peacefully in her hotel room. Not knowing what had happen earlier that night. She heard three voices in her room one she knew because it was Dean’s the other not so much. She keep her eyes close just so she can hear what they have to say. “Dean you know this girl for how long and you never told us about her?” Roman was a little mad at Dean for not telling him about you.

“Hey you guys come on man she’s like..like...uhh..well she like a little sister to me you know. I looked out for her when she had hard times you know were kids. My mother knew her mother they were great friends at first but, then over time they just stop talking to one another.” Y/N was still lay in bed while listening to what Dean was telling the guys. She felt her heart drop when she heard him say she was more like a little sister to him. 

“Do you know what happen to Y/N father?” Seth ask Dean. “Yeah I mean her father was murdered by her mother.” The guys went silent after hearing what Dean said. “Hey man her mom said self defense, telling everyone that he was abusing her but, Y/N knew that was not true her mother was sleeping around and her dad found out.” Y/N eyes start to sting because of her tears. She was trying to told them in so that way no one knows that she’s was awake. “That night I remember look out my window seeing Y/N being carried out by a police officer she had blood covering her pajamas. The mom on the other hand was already handcuff when I saw her being taken into the police car. Only Y/N knows what really happen in that house.” As he got up walking towards her bed then sits down.

“She been threw alot of Shit in her life. Her aunt took her to New York just so she can forget about what had happen. We wrote letters each other just so we can keep in touch. I thought she was never coming back to Ohio.” Dean sat down next to Y/N on her bed with a small smile. “A Year later she came back home to Ohio but, not the way she wanted it to be. Her mom got out of jail got back her house then Y/N move back in because her mother pass her mental health class or whatever they called got a paper that said sane then Y/N move back to her mom.” Dean started play with your hair while you pretend to be asleep. “Man I remember the good old days. When we were teens we hang out want to parties play around skip school sometimes just so it can be just us. I remember we talk about become wrestlers one day, looks like she made it alright.” Dean laugh a little as he rub her head.

Seth pat Dean’s back as he look at him. “Let me guess Dean you really like this girl.” Dean looks up at Seth. “Yeah I do. She means a hella lot me.” As he stands up to walk to the door. “I can tell you guys something I love that girl just as much as I love Renee.” Roman and Seth follow Dean to the door “Hey man I think you love Y/N more then Renee Dean from the way you make it sound ya both had great times.” Roman laugh as he exited the room along with Seth. Dean shakes he then looks back at Y/N with a small smile on his face. Great better Y/N we might need you for the shield.” He walk out of her room closing the door quietly. Y/N sat up in bed looking at the door trying not to cry so loud. “I love you Dean but not like a sister more as a lover but, Renee the interviewer. Your dating her Dean why?”

The next night on Smackdown you sat in the women's locker room Paige talking about your match your going to have tonight with Brie bella tonight. “Well looks like your going up with her sister Y/N how about after tonight we can go and get some drinks?” She laugh at Paige “Yeah why not I need it after I win my match tonight. Plus I need to get lose for one night just laugh dance around everything.” As they both laugh. Y/N was walking down the hall when she saw Dean and Renee standing in the corner hugging and kissing one another. All she want to do was runaway and lock yourself in a room and cry. She keep calm and start to walk past them quietly as you did you start to walk fast after seeing what you saw. “Hey Y/N!!” You stop to turn to see your boss Stephanie. “Hello Mrs. McMahon what can I do for you?” She had a big smile on her face which is not a very good thing. “Well I’m because I see that your all better so your match tonight with Brie with be a mix tag match.” Y/N Nod her head “So do you know who her partner is for tonight?” Stephanie smile at her. “Yes Brie has Daniel Bryan as her partner tonight but, for you Y/N your partner for tonight is a surprise good luck.” She smiles and walks away. “Well fuck me up already” Y/N whispered to herself.

Later on that night Y/N match was up she look out and see Brie and Daniel in the ring talking laughing. Her music hit then she walk past the curtin start to jump on the stage throwing her arms in the air. She walk down the ramp up to the ring jumping on the apron entering the ring. Both Brie and Daniel both look her down Brie said “Good luck Y/N your going to need it.” She rolled her eyes at Brie then look up to see who her partner is. The music hit of Dolph Ziggler. “Really this is my partner!!” Y/N yell out loud in the ring. “Hello there sweetie after this match how about I take you out to dinner?” He smile giving you a wink, Y/N rolled her eyes at him, as you all walk to your corners to start the match.

Match start Dolph with a few blows to Daniel giving him few punches in the head, Daniel reverse Dolph’s move while everyone start to cheer on for the match. Then Dolph made it to the corner to tag Y/N in then Daniel tag Brie as they both walk up to one another Brie slaps Y/N in the face then she punches Brie in the face. Kicking Brie in the stomach then doing a roundhouse kick in her face pinning Brie going for the win. The match was over then Y/N music she gave Dolph a hug then rolled out of the ring walking up the ramp towards the back. 

Later on Y/N watches the shield’s Seth Rollins vs Luke Harper in the singles match. Paige sits down next to her. “So ready to head out you already know who’s going to win.” She look at Paige after this fight then we can go ok?” Paige shrugged getting up walking away from the makeup chair. Smiling at Paige you look at the match seeing that Seth pick up the win you cheered on as you got up smiling seeing the boys clapping patting Seth back. Once you make your turn from the tv screen you look to see Brey standing a few feet away from you. You jump screaming a little. “Hello Y/N or should I say MY soon to be sister abigail. In three weeks time your going to be joining the wyatt family, your soul will be cleanse and you will come home to us.” He took a step towards her. “I’m not afraid you Brey.” as she keep her ground. Just then you saw Roman and Dean jump Brey beating him down from behind. You move out the way just in time before Brey fell on his knees. The referee came and pull both guys off of Brey you stand in the corner watching them kicking him one last time.   
Then Dean look over where you were then he start walking towards you with that crazy look in his eyes. “Uh Dean are you ok?” He stop and look at you kissing your forehead. Not going to lie there was goosebumps flow all over your body when he did that. “Nah I’m fine sweetheart but, you are you alright?” She nodded her head. “Great then because I have a great deal for you tonight. Well being waiting for you in the back you know where you can find us.” He wink at you and walk away. A big smile came across her face. Smackdown was almost over Y/N want down were the shield like to hide out. As she look around then she see Roman sitting on some metal crates. “Welcome baby girl. We have something to tell you.” 

Seth and Dean walk out from nowhere and surrounded you. Seth looking down at you while Dean smiles at you. “How about you join us the shield, your strong your not afraid of no one. We need a female like you so what do you say?” She look at Roman then Seth then at Dean then she smile at back at Roman. “I think I can handle it on my own you guys.” As you look at Dean with a smile. “Maybe you should rethink that babe.” Seth looking down at her. “Like I said I can handle things on my own boys.” Dean pulled her head to look her in her eyes. “I think you should think long and hard my dear, because if not then you’ll be having nothing but eyes behind your head.” She look into Dean’s eyes looking into them she can see him looking worried about you. 

“If I join you guys you have to let me do things on my own.” She turn her head to Seth then Roman. “You have to let me fight my own battles, if i ever need you guys by ring side then I’ll let you guys know.” She smiles at them. “So then is that a yes?” Seth told her. She smiled up at Seth then back at Dean. “That’s a yes my dear friend.” She gave Dean a little kiss near his lips then she walks away from the group. Y/N walk way with a big smile on her face.


	3. Meeting Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Y/N got to meet Renee for the first time let's see how to met up goes for them both. Enjoy

Once everyone smackdown was over Y/N want back to her hotel room tossing her back into the corner of her room then laying down in her bed. “Man what a night can’t wait until I get back home.” She sits up in bed as she start to take her shirt and pants off. Then a knock come at her door. “One minute please!” she shouted as she walks to the door. Not thing to cover up because she thinks it was going to be one of the girls she open up the door only to see Dean standing there looking right at her. He has a s little small on his face. “Hey there good looking last time I saw you in matching bra and pantys..” “Ok Dean you can end it right there no need to bring up the past.” As she lets him in look for her shirt to put on. “Hey dollface come on it was good times. You try to jump into the pool knowing that you wearing white, man that made my night.” Y/N gave him a death look. “Yeah I know well almost lost my virginity to you that night but, hey good thing that didn’t happen.” 

Dean smile as he rub the back of his neck. “Yeah I almost forgot about that. Hey Y/N are you still...well...you know?” Dean had a nevers look on his face. “Yeah Dean I still am I never really did gave it up like that. Well most girls that I know they lost it way long before we became friends.” They both laugh. “So my best friend I heard you were dating Renee how funny because did you say you weren't going to date anyone?” As she looking at him with a small smile on her face. “Well yeah I mean time has change you know. I’m getting up there dollface and well maybe I want to date maybe settle down get married have kids...well maybe the kids part not to sure on that.” Y/N laugh at the kids part with him. “Well hey who know Dean it just might happen you may never know.” 

He looks at her with a small smile on his face. “You what’s funny Y/N do you think you’ll ever tell me what happened that night with you mom and dad?” She look at Dean with a with a shock look in her eyes. “Dean please I don’t really want to talk about it. I….it...makes...me sick thinking about it.” She wraps her arms around her belly. Dean walks up to her wrapping her in a tight hug. “Hey I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for even bring it up.” He kisses her in the side of her head. “It’s not your fault Dean I get it everyone wanted to know, even your mom.” He look down at her. My mother as you?” Y/N look up at him in his eyes while she nodded. 

“Hey you know what Y/N I’m going to head downstairs to the bar with Renee want to join?” She look Dean in his eyes in her mind she yelling ‘NO!! I DON'T’ but the she knew it would be wrong to say. “Sure Dean let me take a fast shower then I’ll be down.” She gave him small hug. While Dean was was leaving he stop and turn a little looking at your body remembering that you never even put a shirt on. “Hey dollface.” She turns to look at Dean. “Yeah?” He smiles a little at her then rubs the back of his neck. He knows it not right but he was going to ask you anyways. “Are you still a…..you know?” She laugh a little bit then nodded her head at him. “Yeah Dean I’m still a virgin. Didn’t lose it, well not yet really.” Dean smile as he walk out of your hotel room.

Later on in the  
Hotel bar

Y/N sat with her friends Paige Becky Sasha all in one both while Dean was with the guys and Renee. You was taking nothing but whiskey shots with paige while the other girls just stuck with appletini instead. “Hey Y/N so now your with “the shield” imagine all the fun you're going to have with the guys right?” Paige laugh while taking another shot. “I know but hey remember all three guys are taken so no fun time there uh?” Sasha laugh at you. “Girl please I can handle myself beside who needs men when your a single strong women who’s holding it down baby! WHOO!!” As Y/N start to shake her hips next to Paige. “I think someone had a little too much to drink yea?” Becky laugh drinking the rest of her martini down. “Please we’re just getting started.” Sasha said getting up. “Let's dance girl while the night is still young.” Paige and Becky got up to the dance floor. “Come on Y/N let's go.” Paige said. “In a minute Paige I need to go to the bathroom.” As you got up and head straight to restroom.

Once Y/N she was done taking care of her business she heard someone call her name. “Hello there Y/N.” She look up in the mirror to see Renee. “Hey you must be Renee Dean told me you guys are a thing now.” She fake her smile at Renee. “Yeah you can say that.” As she giggle a little. “I see my Deano talks about you alot.” In her mind she laughing but on her face just a nodded. “Yeah well he told me about you early, I didn’t know about you guys until like a few hours ago.” Renee shook her head rolling her eyes. “Yeah I wonder why he didn’t you about me.” 

Y/N shrugged, “Who knows Deans been always like that. But you know what you love him I love him he means the world to us will you really because I’m more like sister him but over all, I’m happy that his happy that he found you.” As Y/N look at Renee with a big fake smile on her face. “Yeah well I love him so much but hey anyways next time how about you come over to our both so that way I don’t feel alone, I hate being the only girl in there.” They both laugh. “Yeah ok then Renee well let me get back out there before the girls think I left them.” Renee start walk with you out of the bathroom. “Ok then well I’ll see you around Y/N.” As she smiled walking back to the table where the guys sat at. Y/N walk back to the both where her and girls where sitting at.

 

Later that night Y/N laid in her bed tears running down her face like a waterfall. “How did this even happen?” “How did I miss my chance with you Jonathan? We were like bonnie & clyde no one would ever dare mess with us but now.” As she sobs in her pillow. “It’s never going to happen now. You move on with someone else Dean. I guess my mom was right about me, I’ll never mount to love ever.” She pulled the cover over her head trying not to think about them together but no use. Y/N reach up to grab her phone to see the time it was half past two, she knew she need some sleep so she tried the best way she can.

Next Morning everyone was on the flight heading home. “I can’t wait to head home relax and enjoy time until sunday when it’s time to pack up.” Paige said. “Yeah your right but as for now home sweet home” They both laugh getting on the plane. Once the plane landed Y/N made it into a taxi and head straight to her house. She opens the door tossing her bag to the side then closing it as she laid on the floor in her home. “It feels nice to be back here.” She said.  
She got up from the floor heading to her bedroom once she open the door her smile widen on her face. Her room still the same nothing has changed while she away. Her favorite black bed cover on her bed soft and comfy as she lays down on the bed. “Yes my sweet bed so soft and comfy I think I just…” She doze off to sleep once she was under the covers of her bed.


	4. The Accident

Skipping a few   
Months

Y/N was walking down the hallway in the arena, with a small smile on her face. She was on top of her game no women would ever dare mess with her ever since she join the shield. “Looking good baby girl.” She stop and saw Romen with arms across his chest. She walks up to him with a smile. “Hey Ro how's everything? I hope you win your match tonight with Kane.” He laugh as he shakes his head. “You know I will baby girl. Oh yeah have you seen Dean? Me and Seth haven’t seen him around for a bit.” She shook her head. “No not really but if you want I can look for him, if you want?” He smiled at you. “Yeah that would be great baby girl once you do tell him that I said to get his ass over by the gorilla.” He smiled patting her back softly walking away.

Y/N start to walk down the hall looking for any clue to see if she can fine Dean but nothing. Right when she turns around she saw Renee coming out from a room fixing her dress with Dean right behind her. Y/N hide behind some metal crates holding her stomach from what she saw. “I think i’m gonna be sick.” she whispers to herself. Once she heard them walking away laughing together. She look back to see if the coast was clear while get up. “How can...that...happen...Dean.” She start walking back to the gorilla with a depressed look on her face.

The match with you and Paige was coming up next and all you can think about is what you saw. “Hey there Y/N!” You look back to see Seth with Roman and...Dean. You put on the best smile you could once you saw them walking up to you. “Hey boys what can I can do you for?” “Hey sweetheart were going to watch your match by ringside is that ok with you?” You look to see the smiles on there face. You gave a small smile. “That’s ok you guys I rather be at ring side with all of you.” Deans smile drop from his face while Roman nodded his head. “Hey that’s cool remember where all family good luck.” While rub your shoulder Roman rubbing your hair making you laugh, while Dean gave you tight hug. You felt numb from his touch knowing his hands wason Renee earlier you never bother hugging him back which made him raise an eyebrow at you. “Hey Y/N are you ok?” Dean look down at you before you could answer your music hit then you ran out so you can start your match.

You were in a headlock by Paige in the middle of the match with Paige as she was tighten your neck she ask you. “Hey are you alright? Your not yourself.” You nodded as best you could to her. “Yeah I’m fine I just wasn’t ready that’s all.” She let you go then pick you up doing a back drop landing on your back. Paige pick you up ready to the paige turner picking up the victory. Her music played while she jumps in ring looking at you saying “This is my house!” Then she looks up to see Randy walking outside Paige looks down at Y/N to tell her “Run Y/N!” as Paige ran out of the ring.

 

Y/N look up to see Randy rolling into the ring then standing right infront of you. “What do you want Randy!” He smile picking you up right on your feet. Roman, Seth and Dean came running down to ringside ready to jump into the ring. “Hey hey hey!” All the guys look back up the ramp to see Triple H with one mic on his hand then in the other holding a sledgehammer. “So boys you think you can do whatever you want whenever you want because you believe you have right to hold injustice among all of us?” Roman and Seth start to walk up the ramp while Dean stood at ring on top of the apron watching Randy holding your face in his hand. “You see I run things here not you guys, this is my show not yours and if you think for one second I’m going to let you guys get away with all of this, guess again.” 

Roman & Seth were already half way up the ramp when Kane came from nowhere and attack both men. Dean look back and ran to help them. “No stop it!” As she slaps Randy’s hand off her face trying to run out of the ring, he grab her by the arm and pull her over his shoulders. “Let me go you creep!” As she fights back with all her might. Randy drops her back to her feet only to give the ‘RKO’ but she doges the move by falling down and rolling out of the ring. Then she runs around the ring to try to help the guys only for Randy to slide to the other side then grabbing Y/N.

“Oh Y/N!” She look up to see Roman, Seth and Dean laid out on the ground. “If you don’t want to end up like this guys then you should think long and hard about the answer you're going to give.” She look up at Hunter then looking at Kane as he walk up to her. “I think about it joining us the authority. We are the most powerful group in the world what do you say are you in or are you out?!” She look at both of Kane and Randy only to spit in Kane’s face then kicking Randy in his guts. “Wrong answer Y/N!” Right before she can run Kane grab her then ready to choke slam her only for Dean the hit Kane in the back with a chair. Kane dropping Y/N for her to make a run for it. She ran halfway up the ramp only to stop dead in the tracks. Seeing Triple H walking half way down then Seth ran into him as they start to punch each other while Roman was jumping Randy.

You stood there seeing the fight breaking out with all six men then you saw Randy running up the ramp he saw then turn around to see Roman ready for spear. Then Randy doge the spear after seeing it making you take the finale blow. “OMG!! Y/N are you alright oh man!” He look up at Randy with anger in his eyes. You Laying on the ramp holding on to your body in great pain. Kane ran on the side of the ramp heading to the back as Seth and Dean ran to you asking if everything is ok with you. You start to cry in pain not realizing how much pain you were in. "Hey Y/N stay with me ok stay strong were going to get you out of here." As dean pick her up bridal style carrying her to the back while Seth and Roman was walking behind Dean.


	5. Home with please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Y/N is very turn on so there will be some masturbating going in here. I'm come on if only Dean can see what his doing to her.

After that night  
On Raw 

You were sitting in bed holding your side. “Yup a fractured rib but I’ll be fine really you guys.” As she look at Roman with a small smile. “Yeah well I’m not fine with it.” as Dean sat next to you on the bed looking at you side. You had a body bandage wrap around you after what happen to you earlier that night. “Hey man she said she’s fine Dean come on get a hold of yourself.” Seth was sitting on the other side of the bed looking at Dean. “Hey Deano I’m fine ok, I just need a few weeks then I’ll be back out there with you guys. Besides I do need a break from all this I’m come on were on the road and no one thought about relaxing?” As you look at all three of the guys. “Yeah I do miss my family tho.” Roman look down with a small laughing coming out of him.

“Yeah well next time try to look at who your aiming for yeah. I mean coming man I just...can’t stand seeing her like this.” Dean had a cross his arms on his chest looking down. “You know Dean I’ve been thru worse right?” As she look at him with a rise eyebrow. All three men look at her. “Yeah well I better get going ok I’ll talk to you guys later, goodnight you guys.” As Y/N left the guys room. Once she was inside her room she laid down on her bed look at her phone. “It’s almost time for me get some sleep.” A Knock was heard at her door she look up then got up to open the door. “Hey there Y/N how you feeling?” Renee said with a smile on her face.

“Yeah just peachy lots of pain in one side but over all I’ll make it thru just fine.” She said with a force smile on her face. “Well have some stuff for you once you get home to rest up.” As she pulls the bug up for you. “Oh Renee you didn’t have to really I’m fine.” Renee look at you with an smile on her face. “No your going to need it when you head back home. Besides we're all going to florida while your heading home so lucky you get to head home Y/N.” You laugh a little while Renee was giving you the bag from bed bath & beyond. “Well thank you Renee I’ll sure be using this when I get back.” She look up at her with a smile smile on her face. “Well great I’ll see you around feel better Y/N.” Renee gave her big hug while Y/N hug her with one arm. “Later get some sleep.” As Renee walk away.

Once Y/N made back home in Ohio she put her stuff down in her home. She look around the place and smiled. “Good to be back home. Now let’s see what Renee got me.” She look into the bag to see a few bath salt body wash then sees three bath bomb. She picks up her favorite scent. “Yeah I’m going to use this one for now.” She walk into her bathroom and turn on her water fill the tub up with water. She took her clothes off tossing it in her hamper. She unwrap her bath bomb then she drops it in the tub. Watching the water fizz and the tub water turning into the color of her favorite scent. Smelling her favorite she dips into the tub and lays in her tub. “Yeah Renee got this part right.” 

 

The phone rang as look you see a call from Dean you answer the call by putting it on spicker. “Hey Deano how are ya?” She had a smile on her face. “Hey Y/N i’m fine just here in my hotel right now getting ready for the show tonight. You will be watching smackdown right?” You look at the phone on floor. “Yeah dean I’ll be watching beside why would I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” His voice got you turn on so much that you didn’t even realise your fingers start to play with your core. “Yeah well I know my girl wouldn’t.” He laugh. That laugh of his made you core feel warm inside like a fire burning. You held back your moans while you were trying to talk to him. “Yeah Dean I am your girl. I will always be your girl no matter what.” As you look at your phone not realising your what your saying. “Hey Y/N are you ok?” His voice was start to worry. You bit your bottom lip start to rub your core faster. “Yeah Dean I’m fine I gotta go later.” As you press the end call. Closing your eyes you imagine Dean in the same room with you. 

You started to rub yourself fast. “Oh Dean if only you were here with me.” As you moan his name out loud. Feeling yourself getting wet inside your core not sure if this was right? This is right you wanted Dean, you wanted him in the same house in the same bathroom in the same tub with you. Rubbing your core you feeling his hard cox playing with it. Stroking it with your hand. “Dean I want to touch your cox I want it inside of me so bad. Why do I have to wait why?!” You move your hands up to your breast rubbing it with one hand. “Oh Dean I want your mouth on my hard nipples please Dean make me come! Make me come I can’t take it please stop teasing me just take me!” You start to feel your body getting weak, your core feeling pressure from your fingers you were so close very close. “Oh Dean I’m coming YES!! I'M COMING!!” As you moan out his name during your orgasm. You felt your body twitch a little as you breathing start to calm down. You open your eyes still feeling your sensitive core as you rub your finger over it. Y/N sat up in the tub looking at the water smelling her favorite scent in her bathroom. “Oh yeah I need that so bad.” As you start to rub your body from your orgasm earlier.

Once Y/N got out of the tub she grab her short bathrobe that Dean bought her a mouth ago. “He still knew my favorite color so I can give him that.” You pick up your phone from the floor then headed for the kitchen to make some popcorn just to get ready to watch smackdown live. “My sweet loving Dean I hope you kick Randy ass.” She take her bowl full with popcorn and sits down on the couch turning on netflix for now until Smackdown comes on.


	6. The Nightmare from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARING THERE IS VIOLENCE & MURDER IN THE FAMILY IF IT TRIGGERS YOU PLEASE DON'T READ THIS AGAIN VIOLENCE & MURDER DON'T READ IT. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO PLEASE!!

Y/N sat on the couch that night watching smackdown. She watching everyone's match including Deans vs Randy. “Come Dean you can do it show him who you really are.” As you watch the match you saw that Dean was taking blows from Randy making you look away a few times. “Come on Dean you can do it fight back.” You watch the match with fear in your body as Dean was getting beat down by Randy. “Come on Dean you can do it I know you can fight back come one fight back!” She drop her cup on the floor. Y/N look down just to pick up her cup then she look at the screen very carefully reading Randy’s lips in Dean's ear. ‘Y/N she’s very sexy don’t mind if I gave it go uh Dean.’ You couldn’t believe what Randy said to Dean, Why? What made him say that? Because the next thing you see Dean losing his mind on Randy. Beating him down with his fist grabbing him his head picking him up then slamming him head first onto the mat. 

She cover her mouth while she watch Dean losing his mind. “Dean please stop just stop. Baby please don’t your going to kill him Deano please.” As you watch the tv in horror all while Dean start to hit Randy’s back with a steel chair. Over and over she saw Dean hitting him until the guys came in to stop Dean. The look in his eyes said it all. “No this is not you Dean don’t let him get in your head baby.” You look at the time to see smackdown was over as you look back at the tv the show ended with the shield standing over Randy’s body badly beaten. She got up from her couch just to turn off her tv. “That’s just...odd.” She walks down the hallway heading into her bedroom. 

Y/N takes her robe off keeping her bra and panty on. “Yeah looks good on me. I wonder how Dean would feel if he saw me in this. I wonder what he’ll do to me? With those hands of his all over my body.” She start to move her hands down to her panty rubbing her core once again. “Oh how it would feel to have his rough hands all over me. How his body pushing me towards the bed making feel all wet inside. How I long for his lips all over my body.” Moaning every word out of her mouth. “Oh Dean picking me up tossing me on the bed laying on top of me rubbing my core so hard while kissing me so deeply.” She smile as she keep on rubbing her core thinking about Dean oh so much. “Oh yes baby oh Dean stop stop I’m almost there baby.” Y/N hit another orgasm as she yelled his name out loud.

Y/N phone start to ring on her bed she look down and see it was Dean calling her. She answers her phone. “Hey Dean, are you ok? I saw what happen to you. What you did to Randy like what’s wrong?” Still worried about what happen. “Yeah yeah I’m fine he got what was coming to him. Besides dollface he said something that piss me off to the core.” His voice want deep with anger. “What was it? Was it about Renee?” You knew what is was but you just gotta hear it from him. “Well...I….mean it was someone I care about so yeah.” You nodded your head knowing that it was about you. “Hey listen Dean while I’m going to be home for like a week or two I’m going to stop by your moms house is that ok with you?” “Yeah that would be great since I can’t see you can for me. Besides she hasn’t even seen you like forever. I know she would love to see ya again,” You both laugh over the phone. “Yeah Dean that would be great well I’m let you go because I have a big day tomorrow ok?” Smiling over the phone even tho Dean can’t see. “Yeah sure dollface get better were going to need ya back take care later.” she laugh a little “Goodnight Dean.” as she ends the call.

Nightmare

{One night you wake up from yelling and screaming not knowing what’s going on. Y/N grab her favorite toy and held it close to her chest.}  
[“You lying bitch I knew you would do this to me after everything I’ve done for you!” The man said]  
[“Can you keep it downY/N is sleeping right now and your drunk.” The woman said.]  
[“Yeah my daughter does she know what kind of mother you are! A whore for a mother, who sleeping with other men in the trailer home that I pay for! He said screaming from the top of his lungs]  
{Y/N gets out of her bed quietly as she held on to hey toy close to her she opens the door to her room a little bit just to take a peek on what’s going on outside of her bedroom.}  
[“You know Jessica I think my daughter needs to move in with me because if she stays with you my baby girl would turn into you!”]  
[“You know Michael fuck you! You’ll never going to take my baby away from under stand!”]  
{Y/N start to cry a little as she heard her parents yelling at each other.}  
[‘You know what Michael, your right I hate you I can’t stand you I can’t be in the same room with you. I can’t even look at you the same way like I use too anymore.” I thought we can be something but you know what we can’t be. I wish you were dead!”]  
{Y/N saw her mother pick up the butcher knife in her hand and held it close to her chest.}  
[“Your a crazy women a crazy ass bitch! Jessica you know what I’m done Y/N is coming home with me. Oh yeah by the way don’t think I won’t tell miss Good about what you said or even worse about you and HIM!”]  
{That’s when the knife came down upon his back. Over and over Y/N saw her mother stabbing her father. Michael trying to grab Jessica but she got him right in eye making him scream from the top of his lungs.}  
{Y/N ran out of her bedroom screaming from the top of her lungs.}  
[“Mommy stop it stop it you're hurting daddy please stop it!” as she crying and screaming from the top of her lungs.]  
{After the mother stop she look up to see Y/N crying crawling to her father in tears. She took his hand that was already covered in blood.}  
[“Daddy please wake up! Daddy wake up please I need you daddy come on get up daddy!”] {Y/N jump on top of her father’s lifeless body, trying to shake him}  
{Jessica stop and drop the knife on the floor just to see what she had done. She murder Y/N father in cold blood. She sat on the floor looking at the mess she made.}  
{Not long after the police broke down the door just to see what look like a scene from a horror movie.}  
{Y/N saw the police officer, he pick her up from the father's bloody lifeless body and told her that everything was going to be alright.}  
{Once outside Y/N was being carried out of the home from the officer. She look up to see Jonathan looking out the window surprise from what he saw. Y/N look back to see her mother in handcuffs being put in the police car.}  
[Where's my mommy going?”]  
[“Well sweetheart you mommy is going to a place where all the bad people go.”]  
{Y/N nodded her head at him.Then she heard her mother yelling at the officer telling them to give Y/N back to her. All she wanted to do was leave this place never wanting to come back again.}

Y/N sits up in her bed screaming from the top of her lungs from what happen. She look around her room seeing the time on her phone reading 3:30 am. She puts her phone down then lays back down crying knowing that she felt that it was her fault for what happened to her father. “Maybe just...maybe if I didn’t do that he would still be alive!” As she start to sob into the blanket. “Dean please I’m so sorry I wish you were here with me please!” While she sob into her blanket.


	7. Meeting Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Dean's Mother and sister after few years felt so great but meeting your mother was not what you planed. The ending of this story will make everything change on how you feel.  
> (Pretty long chapter kinda got a little carried away with this one enjoy my dear friends)

Once the morning came Y/N look into the mirror in her bedroom. “I look like shit. Last night really fuck me up I need to go to a club after this.” Y/N want into her bathroom turning on her shower letting the water run while she takes her bra and panty off. Few mins after her shower she dry off then walk back into her bedroom then she look at herself again. “Yup still look the same only much cleaner this time. She start applying makeup on her face. After a few minutes she wore black tank top with black spandex and black mini heels boots. She open her closet just to look around to see a black leather jacket. She smile brightly because she knew it belong to Dean. “Don’t mind if I do love.” She pull the jacket off her hanger and puts it on. She walks to her mirror after playing with her hair and smile. “Yup looking good now.” She grabs her things then her black skull tote bug then heads out the door.

Y/N got out of the taxi when she made it to Miss Goods home. She walk up to the door then rang the bell. The door open just to see a women. “Y/N how long has it been?” She had a smile on her face. “Well it’s been like what five years I guess?” They both laugh then gave each other a hug as Y/N was welcome into her home. Y/N sat on the couch while she look at the fire place with pictures of Dean and his little sister Amy. The other picture show Amy you and Dean all at a pool party as teen Amy, Y/N splashing water on each other while Dean was sitting at the edge of the pool watching you both. The last one was you and Dean holding hands at a table together at the high school prom before he drop out of school to continue on his dream to become a wrestler. 

“Well dear I see your enjoying those pictures am I right?” She look up at Miss Good with a smile. “Well yeah I’m surprise you keep that last one of me and Jon really.” Miss Good look at the photo of them holding hands. “Well yes my dear I thought you both were so sweet together even my daughter Amy thought so.” Y/N smiled at her. “Oh yeah what about Amy I thought she was living with you?” Miss Good laugh a little. Amy is working right now as a nurse she should being coming home soon. Want some homemade lemonade?” A smile come on her face. “I love your homemade lemonade miss Good! Oh and your homemade orange juice to die for it’s that good!” As they both laugh while they both got up walking into her kitchen. 

One hour past as Miss Good and Y/N were having a good laugh down memory lane. “So Y/N tell how was you time in New York as a child?” Y/N look up at her with a smile on her face. “Well it’s a fast life out there. The city that never sleeps, everyone is always working, people like to party out there like there’s no tomorrow.” Y/N laughs a little while she looks down. “My aunt always told me to stay in after dark because the women out there my goodness. Then you see the ones that dress like women but there really men but, hey that’s the city life.” She look at Miss good in her face. “Do you miss that city life Y/N?” as she move her hand over hers holding it. “No I don’t miss the city, I mean living out there for a year not so much. I miss the quiet life here in Ohio where everyone knows everyone, everyone know what time you have to be home because if not something bad is going to happen. Even when your friends knew that what’s wrong with you they talk to you they don’t ignore you.” 

Y/N look at her cup of lemonade while Miss Good held her hand. “You Y/N I always thought you and Jon would make a great couple together one day.” She look up at Miss Good with a surprise look on her face. “I’m sorry what?” She laugh at Y/N. “You know what I’m talking about Y/N. The way you both look at each other the way you both get mad every time someone try to hit one you. I know that feeling my dear. Every time Jonathan talks about you his happy a smile comes on his face and I can hear it in his voice the joy when he talks about you.” A smile came on Y/N face. “I know in my heart you both will be together one day even if something that makes it happen who knows what.” Y/N look at her funny. “What do you mean by that?” Miss good laugh at her while she got up from the chair. “You know what I mean Y/N one day it’ll happen as for now you can enjoy your life being what you are.” Y/N drank the rest of her lemonade, once she was done she got up and put the cup into the sink.

The house phone rang Miss good answer the phone with a smile on her face. “Hello? Oh hello Jonathan how are you sweet heart?” Y/N stop while she was ready to wash the dishes. “Oh Jon you know better than to call me while your driving.” She start to laugh because you remember Dean texting while he was driving scaring you and the boys half to death. “Well Jon Y/N is here, guess what she’s wearing your jacket as well so sweet.” Y/N look at her with a ‘are you serious’ look on her face. Miss good laugh at her then laugh harder when she heard Dean. Maybe saying the same thing that Y/N was thinking of. “Well then Jonathan what else is new beside you not doing the right thing.” Y/N start to wash the mess in the sink while she heard the house door open to see Amy walk in. “Y/N!!” Amy ran up to her and hug her from the side. “How are you? I miss ya!” Y/N gave her hug back. “I miss ya too Amy how's everything?” Amy smile at her “I’m fine Y/N let me hug my mom then come with me to my room so we can talk.” Y/N smiled. “Ok then Amy.” Amy ran to her mother giving her a hug then, taking the phone from her just so she can say hello to Dean. “Hey big bro don’t worry about a thing me your wife over here are going to have fun tonight!” Y/N shook her head while laughing at the comment Amy said. 

Amy sat on her bed in her room while Y/N was sitting on the floor. “So Y/N beside my brother who else did you have your eyes on?” She looks up at Amy shaking her head. “No...well….maybe...I guess I mean but it’s no big deal.” She move up to the edge of her bed looking at Y/N “Who is it tell me Y/N.” She look at Amy then said, “Well he’s not to bad I mean his cute funny I guess but his on NXT tho.” Amy look at her funny. “Really please don’t tell me it’s that Sami guy because if it is then you really have a bad taste in men.” SHe look at Amy really little sis I think his pretty cute funny he even make fun of himself sometimes I mean it’s pretty funny to me.” Amy threw a pillow at Y/N. “Really Amy!” Y/N took the pillow and threw it back at her both laughing loudly.

Later on that day while everyone was finish eating dinner Miss good look at Y/N. My dear any more nightmare from your past still haunts you?” Y/N looks at Amy then at her mother. “Yeah same nightmare from when I was a kid same scener I haven’t even seen my mom for almost nine years now.” Amy look at her with a sad smile on her face. “Hey maybe one day you can forgive her, hopefully one day you can move on. I know you can never forget about what happen but it should be start.” Y/N look at Amy with a smile on her face. “Your right I have to but,..” They both look at Y/N. “But there was a reason behind to why they fought so much.” Amy look at her mother. “Mom are you sure you want to hear this?” Miss Good look at Amy then Y/N. Oh if it’s what I think it is then well it’s been twenty years my loves I think it’s time for me to know what really happen.” Y/N look at Miss Good “No not this story Miss good not the way it start and sometimes I think it was my fault for the whole mess.” Y/N start to cry as she covers her face with both hands. Miss good move over to hug Y/N while Amy hug them both crying. “Mom are you sure you’re ready to hear this? What really happened?” Miss good smiled at her daughter. “It’s been long enough I want to know what happen.” 

 

Later that night

Y/N Sat up in her bed holding Dean's jacket. “I hope everything goes well when they tell him. I don’t know how Miss Good was would to handle it the way she did.” She puts the jacket down on her bed. “Let me just take a shower for now.” Few minutes later Y/N was done feeling fresh from her shower she had a bottle of red wine in her hand. She start to watch a horror movie on netflix. Y/N look at the time on her phone it read midnight. “Really it that late oh yeah I won’t be back not yet.” She grab her third bottle of wine then drank it down. “Time for bed maybe I should just lay here.” As she start to laugh to herself. The phone rang she look at it to see Dean calling her she answered her phone. “Ya hello big brother how’s everything going love?” As she giggles into her phone. “Hey are you drunk?” Dean said. “Just a little you know, I mean why not I’m not right?” “Hey dollface you need to go to sleep ok?” She look at her phone then laugh. “Oh I’ll go to sleep alright while I’m sleeping I’ll be dreaming of you Deano how your rough hands touch all over my body. How those rough hands move down to my core and your fingers start to play in between my folds. How I’ll moan your name out loud Dean you have no Idea how bad I want you right now.” As she laughs “Y/N...what’s….hey your not yourself get some sleep. OK?”

She laid on the couch looking up into the ceiling of her home. “Yeah Dean I will but you have to promise me don’t to stop loving me because I never stop loving you.” Y/N start to cry over the phone. “Good night Dean enjoy your new life with Renee you both were meant for each other.” She ended the call still crying on her couch. “God I’m a mess right now. I need help why me why now. I hate my life.”   
The Next Morning

 

The next day Y/N want back to her old home were she grew up. THe nightmare she once called home. “I have a killer headache better make this visite fast.” She walk up to the trailer park homes were she knock on the one door she hope in her lifetime to ever knock on but she did. One knock was all it took for Y/N see that the door open just to see a man standing here with a cigarette in his mouth. “Oh it’s you Y/N how’s life on the road?” While he smokes his cigarette. Y/N shakes her head at him. “I’m here to see my mother not you Jack.” She said walk past him to enter the mobile home. Once inside she look around just to see her mother sitting on the couch watching tv. “Hello mom I see things are the same.” She look at the Jack. “But jack change looks like he gained more than should.” Jessica look up at Y/N then she look back at the tv. “Yeah I know things have been great ever since you left Y/N.” She look at her. “Why are you even here for uh? It’s been what? Nine years since I have seen you, and now you want to come out of the blue and talk to me you little bitch!” Y/N look away from her mother. “You know why I can’t stand seeing you Y/N? You wanna know why? Because of you I killed your father because of you my life was a living hell! All you ever did was call for your goddamn father always asking for him to help you for what?” Y/N look at her mother with an angry in her eyes. “Because he was a real parent I mean come on mom he loved you he cared for you. He even gave up his mansion he had just to move in with here in the dump that was once called home.” Jack & Jessica both look at Y/N.

“You know mom, you it all came to end? You know why, you just couldn’t stop your whorish ways now couldn’t you.” Jessica got from the couch. “You ungrateful little bitch!” She slaps Y/N in the face hard making Y/N holding her check. “You know what mom I came here because Miss Good told me that I should.” Jessica face went pale after she heard her name. “You saw that women!” Jack walk up to Y/N then he grab Y/N hands pull them behind her back. “I told you to never see that women but you did!” Y/N kick jack hard in between his legs hitting his manhood. Then she turn around then punch Jack in the face. “You know what mom she was right Miss good you’ll never change ever. You’ll always be an ungrateful women who all she cares about is getting drunk making easy money but whoring herself out every night! I can’t believe she told me to speak to you maybe everything that happen would come to end but, I guess that didn’t work now.” Y/N start to walking to the door. “Y/N wait!” She stop then look back at her mother with angry and tears in her eyes. “What mother?” “Does she know what happen?” Y/N look down then back at her mother. “Yeah mom she knows and guess what Miss Good she has a great heart, she told me water under bridge. She forgave me for telling her the truth that it was not my fault for all of this mess that it was you.” As she pointed to her mother. “I’m with you mom have a great life!” Y/N open the door then walk out letting the door slam.

Y/N got into a taxi back home. Once she made it she want inside her home then sat on the couch looking at her tv.”My life sucks I can’t wait until I get back on the road again.” Y/N grab her phone to seen three miss called from Roman and Seth. “What happen now?” She dials Romans number after two rings he answers. “Hey Roman what’s up?” “Y/N what happen to you never miss a call?” She sat up on the couch. I just had a family emergency that’s why I couldn’t answer. What’s up with you guys?” Roman sigh into the phone. “Yeah you might want to come back early.” She look down then back at her tv. “What happen?” “Yeah it’s Dean something happen between him and Renee.” Y/N got up then she start to run to her bedroom. “What happened to them did they argue or something?” She grab her suitcase opening it and start to pick up her stuff. “Roman tell me what happen maybe I can fix it for them.” Y/N want to grab her makeup. “You see baby girl that’s the thing you can’t fix it because Dean walk in on Renee doing getting bang out by Randy.” Y/N stop died in her tracks in super shock that she, dropping her clothes and phone on the floor. “Y/N!! Y/N ARE YOU STILL THERE HELLO!!” She pick up her phone. “Yeah I’m still here listen Roman tell me were you guys are going so I can meet you there ok?” Roman sound clam after what Y/N said. “Sure were going to florida next you think you can make before monday?” She nodded her head. “Yeah I can beside I really did miss being on the road with you guys.” They both laugh. “Well alright me the guys will be waiting for ya later baby girl.” She smiled, “See ya Ro.” She ends the call then sits on her bed holding her stomach. “This can’t be why did she do that? Why did she do that to my brother?!” As she yell out loud.


	8. Past Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things are looking up, the past will come back and haunt Y/N because he believes she better off with him and not poor Dean. What can Dean do to stop him from ever trying to take Y/N away? Oh there is and just like what Miss good said  
> “even if something that makes it happen." Can Dean make it happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's going to be a lot of flash back in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy Love ya my readers.

**Monday night Raw**

**back stage before**

**the show**

 

Y/N made to Florida once inside her hotel room she start to call Seth just to let him know that she made it. He drove her to the arena were Roman was wait for them. All three made it inside an empty locker room just so they can talk. "Ok boys so what happen exactly?" As she sat down on chair. "Well once Dean came hang up the phone from talking to you, which I might add he seem a little surprise about something." Seth gave you a 'you know what look'. "He told us he was going to talk to Renee about something. Then the next thing we know Dean was beating the living hell out of Randy, and uh yeah Randy's manhood was still out when it happen." Roman shook his head while Y/N had her hand over her mouth. "Right now Dean isn't here tonight but Randy is which is pretty suck up in my book." Roman said to Y/N. "You gotta be kidding me right? your telling me Dean is not here but Randy is? What kind of shit is that?" She look at them both. "Hey Y/N I get your piss, so are we but right now we need you here tonight so try to keep a fake smile on you face." Roman told her. "Oh yeah Y/N try to not to get to mad when you Renee ok?" Seth said while he gave you a hug. "Ok Seth I'll do it for you." 

**Monday Night Raw**

Tonight was a tag match with Roman & Seth vs Randy & Bray Wyatt.  She knew this was not going to turn out well because she knew Dean was around. When Y/N was walking thru the hallway she stop just to see Renee talking with Randy. She had angry in her eyes when she saw them together. Renee look over Randy’s arm to see her standing there. “Oh no Randy I have to go.” He look back to her standing here. “No Renee I’ll stand next to you.” Renee and Randy walk up to Y/N, but she didn’t want to hear. “You what Renee I thought you were great to Dean but now I see your the biggest bitch for him.” Renee stop then looks down. “I can’t believe he fell for someone like you. You know what I think? You and Randy are great for each other.” Randy look at Renee as tears start to roll down her face. “You know what Y/N go fuck yourself. Renee is a sweet person she’s caring, loving she works hard just like YOUR friend Dean.” She look up at Randy with more angry in her eyes. “You see Y/N what happen with me and Randy it really was a mistake really.” Renee look at her. “A mistake Renee, a mistake? Renee a mistake is when someone take the other person phone not realizing it’s not there, that’s a mistake. What you did was full blown cheated on Dean. Do you know what you did the work you put into for you to cheat on him?” Renee start to cry once she heard Y/N speak the harsh words. “Y/N I think you need to shut your damn mouth or else I’ll shut it for you!” Randy said getting in her face. “Or you can get your nose broken if you get any closer to my face asshole!” She pushes Randy out of the way walking past both of them.

 

The match was underway. Seth and Randy starting the match with a few punches then Randy kicking Seth trying to gain the upper hand. “Come one Seth you got him!” She said. Then Randy tag Bray into the match then Bray start to beat Seth down. Roman was getting mad because he wanted to get into the match. Then Seth got the upper hand and kick Bray in the gut then roundhouse kick Bray in the head knocking him down. “Come on Seth tag me in!!” Y/N start clapping making everyone in the crowd clap. It work because Seth made it and tag Roman into the match making him ran into Randy in the corner knocking him off the ropes. “Yeah Roman get his sorry ass."  

Roman was getting ready to do the superman punch but Randy came in with a chair hitting Roman in the back causing the ref to ring the bell in DQ. "No Roman!" Seth got up trying to help him but, Randy hit Seth in the gut. Y/N got up on the apron holding on the ropes yell at Randy. He stop then looks at her with evil smile on his face. Y/N not taking caring she got into the ring but made a mistake trying to take the chair from Randy making him doing an RKO on Y/N. Next thing you hear the crowd go silent after what happen to Y/N. Then she felt the ring move because Seth was up holding the chair ready to hit Randy. "Come Randy you wanna hurt my friend come one fight me you damn coward!" Randy was laughing while walking up the ramp to the back.

**After Monday night Raw**

Roman was walking back and forth in the hotel room with Y/N & Seth sitting on the bed. "Yeah Randy was really mad at me for what I said to Renee." Seth rub the back of her neck. "What really happen with you three?" Roman said. "I just told her how I felt. I told her how she's a bitch and that it's not a fucking mistake cheating on someone." She start to get mad thinking about what happen. "Hey Y/N I told you.." She look at Seth "I know I know but I just couldn't Seth I'm sorry but I just couldn't let it slide." She look down with a sad look on her face knowing it was kinda of her fault. "Hey baby girl don't beat yourself up over this ok?" She nodded still keeping her head down.

**The next night on**

**Smackdown**

Y/N & Seth were walking to Stephanie office. When they first came into the arena someone told both Seth and Y/N the boss need to talk to them. They both entered Stephanie's office as Y/N close the door. "Hello Seth Y/N." They both nodded at her. "Well we all know what happen last week to Dean Renee and Randy and yes it was not very pleasing to see what happen but, have either of you two got a whole of Dean?" Y/N look at Seth then back at Steph. "No not really sorry I've tried calling him but no answer." She look at Seth. "Nah sorry boss nothing I think he turn his phone off or something." She nodded her head then looks down. "OK you guys if you see him let me know so we can work this whole thing out ok?" They both nodded. "You both my leave now." Seth open the door to exit the room Y/N walking behind him. "Seth are you sure you haven't heard from Dean?" As they both walk down the hallway. "Nah I've tried calling his phone nothing. It just goes to voicemail." She nodded her head. Once they made a turn around the corner to head into the locker room Seth stop to talk to Big E. While that was happen Y/N walk away from the boys turning her head to stop dead in her tracks. "Oh. My. God." Her eyes widen with shock as she see him. Him the one person she thought she may never see in what felt like forever. "Shane. McMahon. oh no." She whispers to herself. Shane turn his head only to see the woman he thought he lost forever. The look in his eyes were full of emotion. He look back at one of the works and wave them off as he start to walk up to her. "Y/N is that really you?" She nodded her head at him still in shock at what she was seeing. "Well then gave me hug then it's been like what a long time since I've seen ya." Shane pulled Y/N into a tight hug. He lower his lips next to Y/N's ears. "I thought I lost you Y/N." She push Shane away from her. "I thought I was never going to see you again either I wish it stood that way." Shane frond his eyebrows at her while he look at her. "Y/N what are you saying?" She shook her head at him. "I never loved you Shane that night when we meet it was just talk nothing more." He look down then back at her. "Nah it was more than that the way we spoke to one another. The way we held each others hands. You even cried that night when we meet because some loser left you." Shane move up to her taking her hands into his then kissing them both. Seth walk around the corner to see Shane holding both of Y/N's hands. She look back to see Seth then she pulled her hands away from Shane. "Hey Seth let's get going!" As she walk up to him grabbing him by the arm pulling him away. "Hey hey hey! What's wrong Y/N?" Seth stop her for a moment. "I can't tell you here I have to tell you when were alone." He nodded his head then they both start walking to the locker room. 

 

Y/N had her head down while Seth keep his eyes on her. “Can you tell me what was that about?” She look up at Seth before she could say anything Roman walk in. “Hey everyone.” They both look at Roman and wave. “Everything alright?” He look at Seth and Y/N. “Nah Dean is nowhere to be found we tried calling him but nothing. Then Y/N was holding hands with Shane.” She look at Seth with a death stare. “No Seth that’s not how it went ok.” She look down “It’s a pretty long story but I rather not get into it.” Roman sat down in front of her. “Does it have to do with your past?” She nodded her head. “I rather hear what it is. So we all know what’s to come.” Seth said. She look at both of them not sure how to start the whole thing.

  
  


**Flashback**

 

[Twas the day of graduation. Y/N look into the body mirror wearing a short white dress with white heels to match it. You had on silver hoop earrings with white eyeshadow black eyeliner. Hair curly with your yellow cap and gown on.] 

{“Hey Y/N are you ready?” Amy look at her with a smile.}       

{She look at her “Yeah I’m ready. Where is Jonathan? He is coming right?}

{Amy look at her worried. “I don’t know. He did call and I told about our graduation there’s no way he's going to miss this.”}

{You really did hope he came because this would mean the whole world to you if he did.}

{Once at the school you and Amy were called upon to take your degree. You had a big smile on your face once you got the diploma. Then you start to walking off to the side waiting for Amy to get hers as well.}

{You saw Miss Good sitting in the front row watching you and Amy who now was standing next you very proud.}

{“He didn’t show Amy” She look at Amy with a sad look on her face}

{“Maybe his running late who knows don’t give up yet.” She said look back at you}

 

[The graduation ceremony came to an end. Right before everyone was ready to leave two of the school clowns came on stage. One of them held up the wwf title some of the kids in the crowd cheered. “Yeah I’m the world heavyweight champion!” Then his friend came turning him around only to do a stone cold stunner him. Making everyone laugh including Y/N & Amy]

 

[All three of you made back home happy with smiles on your face. Deep down inside your were upset because Jonathon never show up.]

{“Hey Y/N let’s go out tonight.” Amy said with a smile.}

{She look at Amy and nodded her head. “OK then Amy I’ll head home and get ready.”}

 

[Y/N want back to her home with her mother. She didn’t even bother going to your graduation ceremony, nor did she ever bother congratulating you for that matter. You want to your room to change into something simple nothing over the top. Once the time came you were fresh from the shower. You were dress in blue jeans with dark blue tank top with dark blue heels. She grab her jean jacket then her blue hand bad. She took her keys then walk out.]

 

[Once Y/N meet up with Amy, they both took a taxi into the city where they stop by a nightclub.] 

{“Hey Amy where under age. How in the world are we going to get in?”}

{She laugh as she pulled out fake IDs give you one. “Oh Y/N you know me I always found away.” She laugh has show the bodyguard her ID.}

 

[They both got in and once inside it was fun time for them both. Amy was getting drinks for them both. Y/N sat in a booth waiting for Amy to come back with the drinks. Time past as they were getting drunk Amy got up to get another set of shots. She came back with ten more shots glasses then she look at Y/N with a smile on her face.]

 

{“Ok what now Amy?” She look at her with a small smile on her face.}

{“That guy over there with a black button up shirt.” She point to the man in the other booth. “He’s been eyeing you for sometime now. I think you should talk to him?” Amy start to laugh.}

{“Yeah no way Amy, besides I came here to forget about what happened today. Your brother didn’t show.”}

{Amy took Y/N hand and look at her with a smile. “I know how much you love my brother Jonathan but, Y/N I think it’s time for you to move on. If my brother even cared like he said before, then he would have either seen it.”}

{Y/N look down because she knew Amy was right. Jon would have even felt it in his soul. “Alright Amy fine I’ll go talk to him.}

[Y/N took five shots before she got up and walk to the other booth where the man was sitting. No jokes no shyness no nothing Y/N sat right in and smile at the man.]

 

{“Hi i’m Y/N my friend over there told me you had your dirty little eyes on me.”}

{He laugh when he heard her say ‘dirty little eyes’. “Wow you want straight to the point I see Y/N. By the way I’m Shane nice to meet ya.” He pick Y/N’s hand up and gave it soft kiss.}

{“I see your quite the gentleman I see Shane.” She said his name with a cock tone.}

{He laugh a little again. “Well a pretty girl like you in a place like this nah, maybe my luck sweetheart.”}

{You look at him shaking your head. “That pick up line was really bad.” They both start to laugh.}

 

[They both sat there few what felt like hours as they got to know each other. Even tho she didn’t lie about her age to him Shane, he didn’t really care to much about it, because your were not a lier. Shane made sure tho you didn’t drink tho. He told you that he was getting a divorce from his soon to be ex-wife because, she cheated on him with his best friend. You felt bad for him after hearing that. You knew deep down it was not right. Shane look at his watch then back up at you.]

 

{“Hey Y/N do you need a ride home? It’s getting pretty late you know?”} 

{You look his watch to see it was past twelve o'clock. “Yeah I better get my friend before I go.” She look over to see Amy talking to some guy in the booth.}

{“Hey Y/N? I won’t forget about this night just to let you know.” He lean in close then smack his lips upon yours.}

 

[You being drunk and not know what your doing you kiss him back putting your arms around him. Guess maybe it had to with the fact that Jonathan broke your heart for not being there? Or maybe you just want to feel love? Or maybe it was because of the things he said, you were not to sure but all you card about was keeping your lips on his.]

 

{You someone pulling you away from Shane right out of the booth you both was sitting in. “No way my friend is going to have a one nightstand with you buddy back off! Amy look at You. “We're going home now! As she pulls you by the arm walking right out the club.}

{“What the fuck Amy what’s wrong with you? She said to her.}

{“Your drunk Y/N, you just meet the guy! I thought you were just going to talk to him not tongue kiss him!”} 

{You look at her laughing. “Your kidding me right? That man is going thru some hard times right now just like me. Him & his wife are getting a divorce he look at me like I was the one for him.”}

{Amy look at you getting mad. “Y/N what if Dean saw you doing something like that?”}

{“I don’t give fuck about Jon! Where was he when we left to the graduation ceremony? Where was Jon when we got a diploma uh? Where was Jon when we stood up there Amy? Your brother was nowhere to be found!”}                       

{Amy slap you in the face so hard that the side of your face was red. “You know what Y/N maybe my brother is not right for you. Maybe he can found someone else beside you.”} 

{You look at Amy with anger and tears coming out of your eyes. “Yeah you’re right Amy you're right! Jonathan would never love me. He’ll found someone better than me. Just like how he drop out school because, all he cared about was his dream to become a pro wrestler!”}

{Amy look down knowing it was true. “He said he was going to make things better for all three of us Y/N. Jon loves you.” Amy start to cry}

{“Bullshit Amy if he did then he wouldn’t never left us like the way did. He pack up his clothes and just left in the middle of the night.”}

 

[Amy and Y/N both got into a taxi heading home from the night out. The next day Y/N got a letter in the mail. She look at it saying it was from Jonathan it read ‘Miss you Y/N I hope your doing well see you soon.’ She put the letter in her draw inside her bedroom not wanting to read anymore of it. Weeks turn into months then months turn into year.] 

 

[Y/N had move out of her mother's trailer home and into a small house outside of connecticut, Ohio. Once she move into her new home she start to unpack her things, putting them in place. Once she took out her photo book she look threw seeing all the great time they had. You, Amy and Jonathan all have fun until you saw the prom picture where you and Jon were holding hands. The next one shows you both dancing slow. The last one that made you cry was the one when you and Jon both kiss each other. You couldn’t help it as tears ran down your eyes. You knew from right then and there what you had to do. Follow your dreams to come a pro wrestler as well then maybe just maybe you can be with Jonathan.]

 

**Back to present**

**Time**

“That’s how the whole thing happened.” As she look at Roman and Seth. “Ok but what happen with you and Shane Y/N?” Seth said. She look at him then down. “He found out were I lived that what made me move out of my mother’s home. He keep on sending me flowers cards everything you can think of. At one point the man send me a diamond ring. Do you know how scary that is!” As she look at both of them. “Hey baby girl everything is going to be alright. Don’t worry about it Y/N we got your back.” Roman said. “Yeah we're family no matter what happens. Even if you and Dean fall in love.” Seth said laughing. 

 

Little did they all know Dean was standing outside of the locker room. He heard everything that Y/N said. The only thing that made Dean angry was Shane had put his hands on her while he was gone. “I swear if Shane ever puts his hands on my girl again. He’s a dead man no matter what. I don’t care if his my boss but his a dead man.” Dean said to himself. He walks away knowing he has to see Stephanie and her brother...Shane. 

 

 

    

 

 

 

 


	9. Losing My Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end will hurt more then the whole thing Y/N just might as well give up on him. Or will she?

 

Dean walk into the McMahon's office. “Hey there boss you wanted to see me?” He said looking at Stephanie. “Yes we’ve been calling you for almost a week Dean. I understand your not in the mood Dean but, we need you to be focused right now.” He nodded his head then he look at Shane and smiled. “Hey there other boss how’s everything? Hope your not trying to sleep with any of the women here uh?” Dean gave him a wink as he look back at Stephanie. Shane look at Dean funny after what he said. “Dean what are talking about?” Stephanie said looking at Shane then back to Dean. “I’m not to sure what Dean is talking about but,” Shane look at Dean. “If I were you Dean I’ll be very careful on what you say.” “Hey guys enough the both of you. Right now Dean you have a match with Randy tonight. If that’s ok with you that is.” She said looking at Dean. “Yeah I got it boss.” Dean nodded his head then walks out.

 

Y/N, Becky, & Paige were all standing in the ring then Shane’s music hit. Shane came out doing his usually dance up on the ramp. Becky look over at Y/N and Paige then back at Shane. He start walking down the ramp then entering the ring. He took the mic just to speak. “Well come to Smackdown live!!” The crowd cheer. “Now let’s get the show on the road. Tonight our main event will be John cena vs Aj styles!! As for you lady’s tonight you three will be in a tag match. Y/N, Becky and Paige vs Sasha Banks, Bayley and Charlotte!” All three of nodded our heads at the sound of that. Shane start to talk about how he can make smackdown a great live show. Tell all the fans it was all about them. “Now let’s get this show started with the first match on the card.” Randy’s music hit then he walks out towards the ring. All four step out of the ring letting Randy in. Shane was walking next to Y/N putting his arm around her shoulder. “So Y/N how’s everything with you?” Before she could answer that Dean’s music hit making her stop. Dean saw Shane’s arm around Y/N shoulders. So he did what he would do. Dean walk up to Y/N with a smile on his face. “Hey boss can I take her from you real fast?” Dean picks her up making Y/N wrapping her legs around his waist. Y/N face went red after Dean lifted her up.

 

Y/N look back to see Paige & Becky laughing so hard when Dean lifted her. She look at Shane whose face was already turning red.She Could care less on what Shane thinks after all she never card for him.  Y/N look right at Dean he had a smile on his face. His eyes matching the smile that was on his face. Looking at Dean made Y/N feel all so wet in between her legs. She just hopes that it doesn’t past her panty. “Where were you Dean?” As she whisper into his ear. “I’ll talk to ya later about that  for now sit and enjoy the match.” As Dean walk around ring side. He then placing her down on her feet. Dean rolled into the ring looking at Randy ready for his match.

 

Y/N watch once the bell rang. Dean throwing punches at Randy, while Randy was blacking them. Y/N was watching Dean taking his anger out on Randy.  They both start to fight for real Dean still mad about what happened with him and Renee. “So you fuck my girl uh?” Dean said to Randy. “Hey man she wanted it. Renee wanted something new, besides I didn’t know you guys were dating. Plus I had my eyes set on Y/N the whole time while we were here.” Looks like that made Dean very angry because, Randy said her name. Just her name coming out of another mans mouth alone will piss Dean off. Long behold Dean low blow him making it a DQ. She cover her mouth from what happened. “Dean!!” she yelled out. 

 

You see both men fighting for real until they both rolled out the ring. Dean punching Randy for real. “Dean ok stop!!” Y/N said. Dean taking Randy to the announcer table slamming his head  on it. “DEAN STOP IT PLEASE!!” Y/N said because you knew what was going to happen. You know Dean for so long that you even knew what can piss him off. “Dean ok please don’t you’ll get in trouble!!” Y/N said. It was too late Dean had already cleared the announcer table. Dean threw Randy one the table already beat up from what had happened earlier in the ring.  

 

“Dean stop it please it’s not worth it.” Y/N said while she saw Dean throwing  Randy over the announcer table. “Dean please stop it!! don’t it!!” Dean doing dirty deeds on Randy on top of the announcer table. Y/N was in shock that she show that what she saw. Dean did dirty deeds on Randy Orton.  She was yelling out Dean’s name. “Dean please stop it please!” As Y/N stood away from the table. Dean doing dirty deeds on Randy making the table brake. Y/N yelling at Dean. She look at the mess that took place Dean still punching Randy in the face. The Referee’s and staff came out from the back just to try to pull Dean away from Randy. She watch until someone took her hand by surprise. “Come Y/N get away from there you have a match later on ok?” Shane was pulling her away to safety while the the others pulled Dean away from Randy.

 

She look back just to see Dean making those crazy look in his eyes. Why? Because Shane was holding your hand. She stop and pulled away from Shane as she look at Dean. “Come Y/N you have match tonight!” Shane pick Y/N up bridal style carrying her up the ramp. The last thing she saw, was Dean beating up the Ref and staff once you made it back stage.

 

Seth and Roman where in the locker room when Dean walk in. “Have you guys seen Y/N?” They both look at him. “Hey man relax she’s getting ready for the match. Like dude what hell was that?” Roman said. “Randy want to far, so I did what I had to do.” Dean look at Roman. “Yeah you almost killed him Dean. Like come on relax I get it your piss but, trying to kill the guy not the best way to go Dean.” Seth put his hand on Dean’s back. “Yeah well that piss of crap ruined everything. I can’t stand assholes like him. I need to find Y/N last time I saw her Shane was carrying her back here.” Seth and Roman look at each other. “Dude come down she’s with the girls right now plus her match is next.” Seth looking at Dean. “Alright then I’ll be watching it.” Dean sat on the fold out chair.

 

Y/N, paige and Becky were all in the ring waiting for Sasha Banks, Bayley and Charlotte to come out. Once they made it into the ring the match start with Y/N vs Charlotte. Charlotte grabbing Y/N by the hair punching her face. Y/N kicking yelling making Charlotte scream telling her ‘I’m the queen’ Y/N not having it she punch her in the face. Charlotte making a tag to Bayley while Y/N made a tag to Paige. Paige not taking long attacking Bayley with her fist left and right. While Y/N was at ringside trying to recover she didn’t see Becky making the tag, enter the ring taking out Sasha. Becky waste no time taking Sasha out with her finisher then pinning her. Y/N got into the ring to stop Charlotte from breaking the pin making it to the count of three winning the match. All three women start to hug each other in the ring. 

 

Heading into the back Y/N saw Shane standing there with a smile on his face. “Great job Y/N hey maybe tomorrow we can hang out?” She look up at Shane then shook her head. “Nah sorry boss I’m busy maybe next time.” She said walking away from him. She start to walk down the hallway until she saw Renee talking to Dean? She couldn’t believe what she saw. She hid behind some crastes. She pick her head over to see them talking. Renee looking very sorry for what she did but Dean the look on his face made her wonder if was will to forgive her. Y/N keep her head down then she look up just to see them hugging each other making her tear a little. “He forgave her” She said to herself. She hid behind the crates until they were both gone. She look up to see the coast was clear headed to the women's locker room packing her things up.

 

Once at the hotel  Y/N took her clothes off. She headed into the bathroom. She turn on the shower just so she can get herself clean.She step into the shower washing away all the sweat she had on her body. She couldn’t even think about what had happened. Dean talking to Renee after what had happened. He really forgave her by hugging her. No it can’t be. Y/N knew Dean to well he would never but then yet again. “No this can’t be I know him once someone did him dirty, that’s it he's done with them. Dean maybe this is it? Maybe we were never meant to be. I will always love you Dean no matter what.” She sat in the shower crying to herself holding her whole body.

 

**Raw**

Y/N was walking down the hallway when she saw Shane standing there talking to a few staff. She walk up to him having a smile on her face. “Hey boss can I talk to you alone please?” Shane nodded and told the staff off. He smile looking down at her. “Yeah what can I do for you Y/N?” She said with a small smirk on his face. “Can I take the night off please? I just need someone time to think.” She said looking up at him. “Is everything ok Y/N” Shane put his hand on her shoulder. She start to cry a little bit. “No Shane but, please I just need some time off if that’s ok with you.” She said trying not to sob. “Hey whatever is bothering you can tell me. I’m here for ya.” He said holding her hand. Then Shane saw it on her finger the diamond ring. The ring he gave her a long time ago. “Y/N you're wearing it. The ring I send you.” Shane laugh a little looking at her face. She look up at him and smile a little. “Yeah I did I guess maybe rich with rich right?” Shane hug her knowing that he just may have won. Oh boy what a bad timing for Y/N & Shane because, Stephanie was right there with Seth & Roman over hearing everything. “This is not good my brother got what he wanted.” She look at Seth and Roman as they look back at her.

 

The night start with Brock and Paul talking about the Undertaker how Brock beat him and so on forth. Y/N was watching in locker with Shane. “You what I fine funny sweetheart?” She look at Shane. “What?” He look at her and smiled. I never really did think something like this could happened. You know us. I always thought maybe I was never going to find the right woman for me. But here I am sitting here with you.” She smile at Shane as she lays her head on his torso. Shane putting his arm around her holding her tight.

 

Later on your friend Paige want one on one with Bayley. She can’t lie she was happy to see that Paige got the win one that one. The night was going to great until you saw Renee interviewing Dean. Asking him about his match later on with AJ styles to night. Dean answering it the way he always do. She look down on the floor still listening to him talk until he said her name. “I haven’t seen Y/N for most of the night so if anyone has seen her let me know ok? Cause i’m start to get worried about her.” She look back to see Shane on the phone then she got up to walking to the door. “Hey sweetheart where you going?” Shane said looking at her. “I have to go see the guys you know Seth, Roman, Dean you talk about somethings.” Shane smile at her then he walk up to her pulling her into a hug. “No babe you see your with me now. Anything you need is all right here babe.” Y/N Look up at him and smile. “Ok then Shane I believe you.”

 

Dean had his one on one match with AJ Styles. The match was going smooth for both of them. AJ punching Dean in the face making him laugh. Dean punching AJ in the face while he was down on the ground. “Hey AJ like the taste of my fist?” Dean keep punching AJ down until AJ styles start to get the upper hand in the match. Then from no were Shane, walking down the ramp to ring smiling. While the match was still going Dean look over and laugh at Shane waving at him. “Hey boss!” Then Dean was ready to put AJ Styles threw dirty deeds until he saw Y/N running down the ramp to stand in front of Shane. “Please Shane don’t do it. I know what your trying to do please don’t hurt him!” She said Shane look into her eyes and smiled. “Then you do it.” Y/N move away from him then she turn to look at Dean. Shane ran past her then entering the ring.

 

The last thing Y/N did was stand there and watch when Shane closeline Dean making a DQ. Y/N slide into the ring crawling to Dean. “Dean please get up Dean!” Shane grab him by the hair then pulled him up. “SHANE PLEASE STOP IT!” Y/N got up but AJ grab her and held on to her. Shane laugh at Dean while he yelled at him. “You will never make it to the top Dean you're going to stay where you belong in the dog house.” Shane lean closer to his ear just to tell Dean the one thing that will make him jump off the handle. “Oh yeah Dean Y/N is mine to have. You blew your chance at it.” As Shane move away from Dean face only for Dean to headbutt Shane in the face.

 

Shane fall back as Dean sat up punching Shane in the face. AJ toss Y/N to the side then ran to Dean punching Dean from behind. Shane got up taking off his suit jacket. “Now I’m mad he start punching Dean in the face not seeing that Y/N got a bat from under the ring hitting AJ frist. “Stop Shane please just stop don’t make me do this please!” Shane look at Y/N telling her to put the bat down. Dean start to crawl getting behind Shane leaning on the ropes. “Shane please just stop it it’s not worth it.” Shane look at Y/N then at the bat. “Yes it is sweetheart your mine.” Y/N was livid after hearing those words she swag the bat but only for to miss Shane hitting Dean torso instead. Y/N dropping the the bat now seeing what she done.

 

“Dean I’m sorry please I’m sorry I didn’t mean it I was trying to hit Shane!” AJ Styles grab Y/N pulling her away from Dean as the crowd goes silent. Y/N tears start to roll down on her face, as she see Dean laying in the ring holding his body. Renee a few staff ran down into the ring to help Dean out. While Shane & AJ style were laugh it up while walking up the ramp. 

Y/N was sitting in the bathtub letting the shower water hitting her body. “I’m so sorry Dean I didn’t mean it!” Still crying in the shower. “My sweet love, my Dean Ambrose. I think I just lost you forever now!” As she sob in the shower.

 

Dean sat in the bed with Roman & Seth. “Hey man just relax she didn’t mean it.” Seth said looking at Dean. “Yeah right Y/N with Shane now! Then  she hit me!” Dean got up walk back and forth in the room. “Dean! She didn’t mean it ok just relax well talk to her tomorrow night ok?” Dean look at Roman then nodded. “Right now get some rest Dean we'll talk about this in the morning.” Seth said. “I’m going to take a little walk I’ll be back.” Dean said.

 

Dean walk out of the room walking down the hotel hallway until he was Y/N room. He stared at her door until he heard the door open just see her looking back at him. “Dean?” Y/N look at him with sad smile on her face. “I’m done with you Y/N.” Dean said looking at her. “What?” She said in shock. “I said I’m done you got what you want right?” He said walking up to her. “Yeah you herd me Y/N I done with you I think we're better off alone.” Dean look down at her. Y/N start to cry while Dean look at her with a sad look on his face, “Y/N look I just-” SLAM!! The door slam in Deans face. He nodded his head as he walk back to the room with a small tears roll down his face. “I still love you Y/N please don’t be true."

 

 

 

 


	10. The Engagement Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N was just hoping that things can work out with her and Dean but, for some odd reason things want from bad to worse that night. Shane just had to make things worse for her. Dean on the other hand just might think twice before anything let's see what happens next.

Summerslam was the night were everything change. Y/N was going to watch most of the matches with Shane in a private VIP lounge above the crowd. While Hunter & Stephanie were in the back making sure all the matches were in place. Y/N was up in the VIP lounge watching all the people sitting waiting for the show to start. “Miss Y/L/N?” She turn around looking at the female staff work. “Yes?” as she smile as the young girl. “Mr.McMahon send you this for you.” They young girl push in cart with food on it. “This will be for you he said and only you Miss Y/L/N.” Y/N took out $200 for the young girl as a tip for her. She always did have a soft spot for the young kids. “This stay with us ok?” The young girl nodded her head as she walk out.

 

Y/N remove the cover to show pasta with Alfredo sauce. The other one had lobster tail cover in butter while the other tray she look under to see mix fresh fruits & vegetable. She look at the small tray just to see a small letter from Shane. **_{To the woman who’s going to change my life. I just want you to know. I have a very special surprise for you tonight. I know deep down inside you may think it’s bad but, believe me it’s not. You’ll have the biggest smile on your face once you hear it tonight. Love, Shane.}_ **

 

She look back out the display window to see the roaring crowd waiting for the show to start. Y/N took the bowl of mix fruit bowl then left the room. Once she made it to catering she saw Paige, Becky, Seth, Roman, Finn, Sami all sitting at the table. Y/N walk up to them for Finn to look up and wave. “Hello there Y/N!” Finn said with a smile. “Hey there Finn! Hey you guys how’s it going?” They told her there where fine. “Hey what’s that you have in your hand?” Paige said. Y/N look at the bowl then put it on the table. “Fresh fruits from Shane. I don’t need it believe me you guys can have it.” They look at the bowl then start to eating it.

 

Y/N sat at the table talking to everyone about what happened in the VIP lounge until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She look to see Dean looking down at her. “Hey your in my sit.” Y/N look at him and nodded as she got up and move. Dean sat down on the chair then he look up at her as Y/N look away. “Yeah well I’ll let you all enjoy that. Paige if you want that lobster tail let me know..now so I can get rid of that.” Paige laugh. “Later guys.” She walk away from the table heading back to the lounge.

 

“Hey Dean try the fruits it’s really good.” Sami said looking at him. “Nah I’ll pass beside how else you think she got this.” Seth look at him. “Yeah Shane gave it to her along with the other food she has up there. Might head up there in few.” Roman laugh. “Yeah not going to past up on that pasta eather.” Finn look at him. “Hey she said I can have it.” Becky laugh at them. “I’m leaving now see ya guys later.” She got up waving them goodbye. “I’m going to lounge to get that tail.” Paige said getting up. Finn & Sami got up to follow.

 

Roman look at Dean with a small smile. “Hey Dean you care about her still right?” Dean didn’t say a word to Roman. “Yeah well Dean if your going to be like that fine then man work out your own problem.” Seth said as he got up from the table. Dean look at Seth walking away. “Hey Dean?” Roman said as Dean look at him. “You need to talk to her let her know how you really feel.” Dean shook his head. “Yeah well Shane got her now Ro there’s nothing I can do about it.” Roman laugh at him. “Yeah that’s what you think Dean. Remember this you know Y/N better than anyone of us. You was there for her when she was down, you was there for her when she wanted to quit. You never gave up on her.” Roman got up looking at him. “What are you getting at Roman.” Dean said. Roman pat his back. “A good friend like me and Seth knows all your best stories. A best friend has lived them with you.” Roman said walking away. Dean look down as he start to think about what Roman told him.

 

Y/N had a smile on her face one the show started. Not only she made sure her friends ate what was left in the cart. “Well look like you’ve ate everything that was in here babe, None for me I see.” Shane told Y/N as he sat down next to her. “I’m sorry Shane I didn’t know you wanted any.” She smile at him. “Nah it’s ok sweetheart. You know Y/N you’ve been working with this company for like what four years now. You came from NXT to the main roster. Seeing you hanging around with Seth, Roman, & Dean must really suck uh.” Y/N look at Shane. “No Shane when I was with the guys in NXT I was happy. When I made up here to the main roster I was even more happier than ever. I got to be with my friends again. I even have what I want.” Shane look at her. “And what’s that?” She look down to see the match. “My dream on being a pro wrestler.”  He nodded his head as he look down watching the match.

 

Two hours has past Shane had to leave to go do something which made her worried. “What’s going on?” She said as she was waiting for the next match. She knew Dean was going up with Brock lesnar which made her worried even more. You look down then you hear Shane’s music hit. Him doing that crazy dance moves of his. She had to amite his pretty fast for his age. He walks down the ramp then entering the ring. He took the mic from Jojo. He thank her then spoke. “Welcome to summerslam!!” Everyone in the crowd cheered. “Yeah well I’m out here because I have some great news here in Ohio the home state to someone who happens to be very special to me.” Everyone got silent. “You know a long time ago I meet someone who was born and raised here in this state. When we came here all those years ago I meet her when she was very young and very sad. She didn’t have nobody.”  Y/N got up as she walk to the window looking down at the ring. “God Shane no please no.” He pointed up to wear Y/N was standing. “That girl right up there!” The cameras pointed up to where she was. “Everyone that’s here and for those who are watching at home. I want you to meet my new fiance Y/F/N Y/L/N!!” The crowd cheered as the camera and spot lights where on her. “Yeah that’s going to be my new wife everyone!” Shane started to do his little dance in the ring nodding his head while everyone cheered.

 

 

Then Dean’s music hit then everyone start to cheer louder when he walk out. He had a bat in hand while walking down the ramp keeping his eyes on Shane. Dean entered the ring then pat Shane on his back. Shane had annoying look on his face. Y/N laugh when she saw that. Shane left the ring. Dean took the mic smiling as he look around the arena. “You know I’m just very happy to see that Shane O Mac here is happy.” Y/N look down as Dean keep talking. “You see I had a dream like that once maybe one day I’ll have my own life get married. Have kids one day you know.” Dean nodded his head. “But that’s not gonna happen anyways.” Y/N was trying to hold back her tears. She knew who Dean was talking about this whole time. It was all about Y/N. “Hey everyone let’s give round of applause to this two people here Shane & Y/N!” Dean pointed up were Y/N was. “Hey everyone take a look here. It least Y/N didn’t pull the ‘I’ll bang the bosses kid to make it to the top!’ am I right everyone?” Dean said looking at Shane. Y/N broke out into laughter while the audience said “ohhh” or laugh. “You Shane make sure you Y/N happy because if she’s not well,” Dean held the bat up to his face. “I know that girl since we were kids.” Shane look at the bat then at Dean. “Yeah Don’t worry about it man” Shane said backing away from him then exiting the ring.

 

Brock’s music hit then he walk out wasting no time Dean ran out of the ring with the bat running up to brock hitting him with the bat, as Shane jump down to the side ramp heading to the back. Y/N was crying after what she heard. She start to watching the action that was taking place. “Dean I’m so sorry I’ll be right down there.” She walk out of the room.

 

While the match was underway Y/N can hear Brock beating Dean down. “Hello there soon to be Mrs. McMahon.” She turn to see Hunter smiling at her. “Please sir don’t tell Shane what I’m about to do.” Hunter gave her a nodded as he watch the match. “Hey Y/N?” She look at him. “You don’t care about Shane right?” She nodded her head. “I can help you but you might want to learn on ‘how to fake an injury’ my dear friend.” Hunter said. “Does it have to do with what Dean said?” Hunter nodded his head. “Ok sir One I’m truly sorry for what he said.” She told Hunter. “You don’t have to apologize Y/N. Dean will get what’s coming to him. As for now get ready the match will be over soon. Meet me at the gorilla enter.” Y/N nodded fast as she ran to the enter.

 

The match start to look bad one side to be honest. Y/N couldn’t take it any long she want to help Dean out. “Ready Y/N?” Hunter said walking up the curtain. “Yeah I’m ready as you are. Does Stephanie know what your going to do by the way?” He look down at her then look back. Y/N look back to see Stephanie standing in the back. “Go get them babe!” Y/N look back at him. “Ok I guess we all in it to win it got it.” Hunter walk out heading to ring. Y/N look from the tv to Hunter stop in front of the the ring. Brock looking at Triple H he started to laugh as he picks Dean up to do another F-5 only for Dean to knee Brock in his face dropping him onto his knees.

 

“Y/N your up just be careful out there ok?” Stephanie said. Y/N nodded. “Oh yeah Y/N do me a favor will ya? Lose the ring my brother gave you.” Y/N smiled. “You got it boss.” Then she ran just in time to see Hunter positioning him into a pedigree. Right before he can do it Y/N ran then sliding into the ring only to try to closeline him but nothing. “You want to help your friend Dean Ambrose, Y/N uh!” Y/N look at him with angry in her eyes. “Don’t touch him!” She look behind Hunter and yelled “LOOK OUT!” Hunter turn then doge the fist only for Y/N taking hit in the side of her face. Making her fall backward out of the ring landing sideways first to ground. Everyone in the arena went silent. Dean’s eye’s want from shock to rage mode instantly.

 

 

Dean didn’t care who was in the ring he lost his mind. He pull the barbwire bat from the corner of the ring then he start to swing it hitting Brock on his back. Hunter rolling out of the ring head to Y/N. He quickly picks her up then cares her to back were the trainers can attend to her. “What the hell happened out there!” Shane walk up to both Hunter & Steph. “Shane it was part of an act. We didn’t think Brock was going to attack her like that.” Steph said. “Look Shane she being taken to the hospital ok just relax.” Hunter was trying to calm his brother down. “Hell no hell fucking no I’m going to hospital which one did they take her to.?” Hunter told him then Shane look at them both. “This was should post be my night! My special night now it’s ruined because of you guys!” Shane got into his car angry driving off.

 

**Later on that**

**In the Hospital**

 

 

Amy, miss Good, and Dean all sat in the room looking at Y/N laying in bed with the IV hook up in her arm. “Jonathan what was she doing out there.” His mother said. “I don’t know mom I thought she was up in the VIP lounge watching my match.” Amy was sitting on the bed trying not to cry. “I just hope she wakes up Jon I can’t stand seeing her like this. Always hurt always in pain, I just can’t.” Amy start to cry while she keep on rubbing the side of her now swollen face. Miss Good got up then walk to Amy pulling her away to hug her. “You know she’ll pull through Amy baby ok?” She nodded. Dean walk up to her bed sitting down next her. He was trying so hard not to cry. “Jonathan me & Amy are going to step outside for moment are you going to be ok?” He look up then nodded. Yeah mom I’ll be fine.” She smile at him then walk out of the room with Amy closing the door behind them.

 

He lay down next to Y/N hold her close to his chest. “Y/N what were you thinking? Why did you come out there for?” He put his arm under head carefully. “I know you too well Y/N. I know very well that whole thing with you and Shane it can’t be real.” He look at her hand with ring still on her finger. “I wish I would have told you how much I love you, how you mean the world to me but, now it’s too late.” Dean took her hand looking at the ring. “I think I really did lost you Y/N.” He look down at her. “No...Dean” As she breath. He sat up looking at her. “Y/N hey Y/N can you hear me?” He ran to the door opening it. “Hey we need a doctor in here please! She waking up!” Dean shouted. Doctor and a few nurse came into the room. Dean move over to the side. Amy came in then look at Dean. “I’m sorry big bro but you know the drill.” He nodded as he walk out of the room.

 

A week later Y/N was cleared from the hospital she was ready to go home. Y/N want to Miss Good house, Just in case if Shane tries to stop by. Amy lay her down in the bed. “Now your going to be home just two weeks. Maybe we can catch up on somethings like uh oh I don’t know, like what the hell was you thinking go out there?” She said. Y/N laugh a little even tho her head hurts like hell. “I just wanted to help your brother out that’s all. Plus something about that match just wasn’t right.” Y/n sat up in her bed. “What do you mean?” Amy laid on the other side of the bed. “Can you tell me please what was wrong with that match?” Y/N look at Amy. “Shane made the match for your brother to face Brock and that was just pretty odd because there was no build up no story for it nothing.”

 

Amy was surprise at what she said. “I know Shane had something to do with it because Jonathan told me that he was done with me.” Amy look at her. “No no no my brother would never say that.” Y/N look at Amy. “No Amy he told me after the show he said he was done with me. Then I just slammed the door in his face because, he said he was done.” Y/N look down trying not to cry. “Hey look at me Y/N it’s going to be ok.” Amy hug her. “How is it going to be ok? Look at me I’m engage to our boss. Something I didn’t even want. Jon now I think hated my guts. My life is over Amy. I hate my life plus I just found out Jon and Renee got back together.” Amy look at her. “What? When did they get back together?” “I don’t know but that’s what I heard. I lost him for good this time.” Amy look down at Y/N while she was crying. “Y/N get some sleep ok? Me and my mother will both be downstairs.” She nodded her head as she lay down closing her eyes. Amy walk out of her room heading down stairs.

 

Amy sat down on the couch looking at the tv seeing her brother cutting a promo on the Miz. “Mom Jonathan is coming home in a few day’s right?” She nodded her head. “Yeah he should be sweetheart why.” Amy keep her eye’s on the tv. “Y/N said Jon got back with Renee.” Miss Good look at Amy. “Jonathan would not have done that.” Amy nodded. “I know mom we know him. We know once someone does him wrong he's done with them.” Miss Good look back at the tv. “I think Jon needs to talk to Y/N.” Amy look at her mother. “Does he know that Y/N is staying with us.” Miss Good shook her head. “When he does come by he will be surprise to see her in his favorite guest room.” They both laugh as they watch the rest of smackdown.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Preview for the next chapter} {LunaticxLass I hope you enjoy this Preview love}  
> "Dean I never wanted that life you know how much I dislike that." She said  
> "Oh yeah Y/N then why do you still have the ring on?" Dean pointed.  
> "I was mad at you Dean. I thought you was over her already, but after what I saw you hugging Renee I was piss the fuck off!" Dean slam both hands on her bedroom wall standing in front of her body. "You got mad at me because you thought we got back together?" Y/N nodded her head. "Your so fucking dumb Y/N you know that?!" Y/N look down because her plan backfire anyways. "Dean I'm so sorry I know your mad at me but I just couldn't take it anymore. Dean I love you don't you understand that? I love you I care about you. I can't live with you!" Y/N start to cry after saying what she had keep in side for far to long. Dean look down at her as he wipe away her tears. "Y/N look at me." She keep her head down as Dean please his finger under her chin lifting her head up. "I'm sorry for everything." She laugh a little. "I'm so so sorry Dean but please believe me when I say that I love you. Please Dean believe me when I say that." Dean crash his lips on to Y/N kissing her with all his might. Y/N kissing back as she takes her black silky robe off. Dean looking down with a smile on his face.


	11. My Sweet Lover Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I think we all waited long enough for this Dean & Y/N to finally...kiss {Smut smut smut} [better be 18 & older to read]

The next morning all three women were eating breakfast at the table. Laughing talking about everyone’s day. Asking Y/N how was the road life going before her injury. Y/N finish eating her meal. “That was great Miss Good. I’m pretty full now.” They all laugh. “Hey mom I better ready because I have pick Jonathan up from the airport. I can’t wait see him.” Miss Good smiled. “Yeah me too sweetheart I know you both will be happy to see him.” Y/N keep her head down while she was washing the dishes. “Well I’ll see you guys in few later!” Amy said when she exited the house. Miss Good walk over to Y/N as she places her hand on her shoulder. “What’s bothering you my child?” Y/N finish the dishes as she dry off her hands. “Miss good I don’t think I’m ready to see Jon. Not after what had happened a week ago.” She smiled at Y/N when she was putting the dishes away.  “You Y/N if your not happy with your engagement then just end it.” She said. Y/N look at Miss Good with a smile. “I wish it was that easy miss good but, if I do that then I’m so fired from the company. I love what I do.” Miss good took her hand were the ring sat on. “Even if it’s means to give up on who you really love the most?” Y/N look at her trying not to cry. “I didn’t mean it Miss Good. I was mad at him I only did just to get back at him because, Shane told everyone that him and Renee got back together!” Y/N cry harder as Miss good hug her.

 

Amy pulled up just to see her brother standing there with his bag and suitcase. Amy came out the car slamming the door running up to give her brother a hug. “Jonathan I miss ya!” Dean giving her a hug back. “Hey sis how’s everything with ya?” He smile at her. “Yeah I’ve been good Jon you know helping sick people, helping those who get hurt you know same thing big bro.” Amy opened the back door to the car putting his bags in. “So Amy how’s mom?” She close the door then heads to the other side of the car opening it. “She fine Jon she miss ya you know. Mom is happy for ya but you know she miss ya.”  Dean got into the passenger side then bulk up his seat belt. Amy started up the car. “You what’s funny I miss you guys too.” Amy drove the car off. “So Jonathan tell me how are you and Renee doing?” Dean look at his sister raising his eyebrow at her. “What?” Amy keep her eyes on the road. “I’ve been hearing stories online that you and her got back together.” Dean look at the road then back at Amy. “I’m done with Renee Amy remember that. There’s no else for me at this point.” Dean look down. “Not even Y/N?” 

 

Dean look up after hearing her name. “Not even Y/N sis, you know that already. She with the boss now.” Amy pulled up to a red light and stop. “She not happy about it Jon. She told me about it when she was in hospital recovering.” Dean look at Amy with eyes frowned.  “What ya mean?” Amy look at Dean quickly before driving off. “When Y/N was in the hospital she told me she had no idea Shane was going to do that. Tell the whole world about them being engaged but, she had a good idea why tho.” Dean look at Amy. “What’s her thought?” Amy drove to a coffee shop parking lot parking her car. “This might sound crazy but here it goes, she believe shane did some digging in her past. She thinks he might have hit gold when he found out about her father Michael.” Dean face change to clam to  irritated fast. “What did Shane find?” Amy open the clover compartment in the car pulling out some papers. “Take a look Jonathan I think we all know where this is going.”

 

Dean took the paper’s reading them. Each one had Y/N’s name. It showing that Y/N has all bank accounts under her name. Three accounts one for her since she was young another one with her father’s name on it. Since her father had pass it want on to her. Then the other third account unknown with her name on it. “Why does the third one not say what it is?” Amy look at the last paper. “Because this one belongs to her aunt the sad part is her aunt that took her when she was kid, died a year ago.” Dean’s face drop. “How come she never told anyone about it?” Amy look at with sadness in her eyes. “Because Jon she didn’t want to think about it. Let alone talk about it. It hurt her so much.” He nodded his head as he read on. “I’m going to get us some coffee ok?” He look at her and smile. “You how I like mine right?” She smile at him. “Yeah I do big bro be right back.” As she steps out of the car. Dean looking over the paper from what Amy was able to pull from.

 

 

Amy was waiting for the order of the coffee when she saw someone standing in the corner of the shop. “Hey Amy how’s life?” She rolled her eyes while she look away. “Hey James long time I’m glad no see.” She said while she saw one of the workers making her order. “Yeah I know but hey I saw that your brother is in the car.” She turns to him then smiles. “Yeah he's going to be here for a few days but, if he see you.” She said. James look at her then nodded. “Yeah Amy i know I mess up but I think I just want another shot you know. I love you babe.” Amy laugh as she heard her name. She took the coffee’s that were in the tray. “Look no turning back now James. I moved on I’m happier person now plus my family is back together for a few days. You had your chance, then you blew it when you slept with my friend.” Amy walk past James leaving the store. Back into the car Amy gave Dean the tray while she start to car to drive off.

“Hey sis there’s four not three.” He look over to Amy who just giggle at him. “Maybe I need two because I just saw my ex in the shop.” Dean voice change. “Really, James uh? Let’s go back so I can have a little chat with him Amy.” She shook her head while she keep her eyes on the road. “Were almost home Jonathan beside when I say I’m done with them, I mean I’m done with them.” She said while she made it up to the gates. She entered the pin for the gates to open then she drove past the gate then drove up to the house. 

 

 

Dean & Amy open the door only for Miss Good walking up to them both giving Dean a hug. “My boy look at you how have you been?” She said after hugging him. “Yeah mom I’m fine. I’m just glad to be home for the two days.” She laugh at him. “Well good because you have to share a room with someone.” She walks into the kitchen looking around for her keys. “Who is that mom?” She walk back to Dean with a smile taking out his wallet. “Were going food shopping Jonathan your paying for dinner tonight.” He smile at his mom. “Yeah mom I get it. Oh yeah and while you out it, buy whatever you want it’s all on me.” He hug his mother before she walk past him. “Let’s go Amy we need to buy dinner.” Miss good took her coffee then taking the other one handing it to Amy. “Later big bro try not to mess anything up.” Amy said walking out the house with their mother. “Ok then let’s see who it is that’s in my room.” Dean said to himself. 

 

 

He took both cups of coffee up stairs to the guest bedroom. He open the door to see the bed still made but the bathroom light was on. “Well hello to whoever is in here I have your coffee right in my hand.” Dean walk to the bed putting them down on the nightstand. Y/N walk out of the bathroom wearing her silky black bathrobe. “Hey there….” She look up to see Dean right in the same room with her. “Y/N what are you doing?” She stood by the bathroom door looking at him. “I didn’t want to go home because of Shane. He knows where I live for crying out loud. So for my sake I stood here with your mom and Amy.” She told Dean while walking to the bed. “So you use my mother’s house as a hiding spot.” The look on Dean’s face made you worried a bite. “Yeah...well Amy & your mom said it’s ok because they knew something wasn't right.” Dean sat down on the bed look at Y/N.  “You know you should be very happy that your going to marry the devil’s seed.” She look at Dean with angry in her eyes. “What?” Dean sip his coffee. “Yeah I mean look at it. You can overthrow Steph and Hunter just so you can be on top of the wrestling world.” While he extended his arms in the air. “Dean that’s not true I didn’t want to marry Shane I didn’t even know he was going to do that ether.” Dean shook his head maybe because he didn’t believe a word.

 

 

“Y/N Y/N Y/N. I don’t know if I believe you I mean my sister you can fool but me nah.” He said while he sip is coffee again. “Dean I’m telling you the truth. I didn’t want this, I didn’t want him I was..” She look down from him. “You was what Y/N?” Y/N look at Dean in his blue eyes. “I only did that because I thought you and Renee got back together again.” Dean almost drop his cup when he heard her say what she said. “Your kidding me right? Y/N your fucking kidding me right?” He got up from the bed then walk around to stand in front of her face. “Please tell me your fucking joking me Y/N? You really think that I was going to go back to Renee?” He’s angry was getting the best of him now. “Dean I thought you guys were.” She look away from him as she lift up her hand showing the ring. “I only did this because I was mad at you Dean. My heart was hurt, but my heart was always hurting. Every time I saw you with her I was hurt. My mind just couldn’t take anymore of it Dean.” She move back up to the wall. “I did out of angry Deano. I just couldn’t take it anymore.” Dean face was in shock. 

 

“So you never wanted that life with Shane? The power the control of the people who work for them. None of those things? Not even the money?” She look up at him with tears rolling down her face. “Dean I never wanted that life, you know how much I dislike that!” She said “Oh yeah Y/N then why do you still have that ring on your finger?” He pointed. “I was mad at you Dean. I thought you was over her already, but after what I saw you hugging Renee I was piss the fuck off!” Dean slam both hand on her bedroom wall, standing in front of her body. “You got mad at me because you thought got back together?” Y/N nodded her head. “Your so fucking dumb Y/N you know that?” She look down because her plan backfire anyways. “Dean I know your mad at me but, I just couldn’t take it anymore. Dean I love you, don’t you understand that? I love you I care about you. I can’t live with you!” She start to cry after saying what she had keep inside for far to long. Dean look down as he wipe away her tears. “Y/N look at me.” She keep her head down as Dean place his fingers under her chin lifting her head up to his. “Hey I’m sorry for everything.” She laughs a little. “I’m so so sorry Dean but please Believe me when I say that I love you. Dean crash his lips onto hers with all his might. Y/N kissing Dean back as she takes off her black silky robe. Dean looks down with a smile on his face.

 

 

“Oh I think I know where this is going.” He picks Y/N up then lays her on the bed. Dean looks down at her naked body. “Y/N are you sure about this? I mean remember what happened back then.” Y/N sat up looking at Dean. “I know Dean but that a long time ago and, this is now. I’m ready for you baby.” He lay her back down. He start to kiss her on the lips oh so softly. Then he start to move his kisses down your neck. Y/N bite her lower lips as she moans at every kiss her leaves on her. “Oh Dean I always wanted to know how lips feel. They feel so good on my body.” He laughs a little. Were just getting started baby. Now do daddy a big favor? Just relax yourself baby girl. I need to take my time with you.” He told her in a low tone heavy voice. It made you so wet for him that you just wanted to play with yourself again. His hand start to massage one of your breast which made you moan out his name. “Oh god Dean! Oh god your mom and Amy..” He kiss you on the lips. “There not home my mother took my card from what I saw so there going to be gone for a long time. Now back to work.” 

 

He puts his mouth on her nipple while rubbing the other one in his fingerings. You could help up to moan out his name over and over again. This is what it feels like with him? Heaven? Heaven with Dean? Then yes it must be because your whole mind just blew. “Baby..I think I’m gonna cum just from you teasing me!” He stops his action while you whimper. Then looks up at you. “No baby girl daddy’s not done with you yet.” He start to take off his shirt tossing it some were in the room. He looks at you with a smile on his face. He slowly start to unbuckle his belt. You look up at him biting on your lower lips holding back your moans. He start to undo his pants, pulling the zipper down while he keep his eyes on you. “Please...please daddy please!” Dean laugh a little. “Now now...you’ve been a very very bad little girl. Daddy’s gonna have to teach you a lesson now ya hear.”  He was right you did do things that were wrong so if this punishment then yes let it be.

He pulled his pants down so slow that it made you sat up so fast. You start to pulling down his pants down to his ankles. You look up just to see his he’s hard cock. Oh my was all you can think of. Dean was pretty long and thick. He had to be no more than eight inches. “Oh my daddy.” She said. You move your face close to it. Taking it in your hand feeling how hard it was just for you. His size was a lot bigger than you imagined. You start to stroke his manhood making him moan, right before you can put in your mouth he pulled you up with a smile on his face. “Hold on Y/N I was not done with you yet.” He pushes you back down on the bed he start to laugh as he pulled both your legs open. “Dean!!” She tried to move away but Dean was way stronger than you. He fell on one knee as he look into your womanhood. “Ok now let me see what i can do for you Y/N. Should I do this?” Dean took one of his finger then started to rub on your bud. 

 

You couldn’t help it feeling his finger on your clitoris making really passionate moans for him. “Yes daddy yes please I wanna know how your tongue feels. Please daddy please I want it!” Didn’t have to wait Dean just put his mouth right on you. You let out a pleasing moan while you put your hands in his hair. “Yes thank you daddy oh yes thank you!” You moan out loud feeling his tongue painful licking your bud oh so slow once again. It’ was start to become too much. You keep on playing with his hair as you let out loud moans just to let him know that his doing a wonderful job. Y/N look down as Dean keep on biting & licking your bud. You start to breath heavy due to the fact that your orgasm was about it. “Daddy please daddy I’m so close please!” That one lick did the trick for your orgasm to take over you. Yell his name over and over trying not to squeeze his head in between your legs. He picks his head with a smile on his face. He removes his pants then gets on the bed. He kisses you once again making sure you can taste yourself on his lips. 

 

“Baby girl you want this?” He pulls up his now hard cock stroking it in front of your face. “Yes Daddy I want it. I want it so bad.” You take his cock in your hand then you start to stroke it. “Y/N don’t tease daddy put it in your mouth please.” You keep on playing with him as you started kiss the swollen head  of his cock. You start tease his pre cum licking it up in your mouth. “Nope!” Dean grab your jaw making you open your mouth, then him putting his cock in. You did fight back you just want along with it. “Yes Y/N that’s it baby!” You hollow your cheeks while you keep sucking on him, making him moan louder. “Y/N baby!!” You didn’t stop you keep it up you wanted him to shot his load inside your mouth. To bad Dean didn’t let it happened because you was doing a great job, so well that he grab a handful of your hair pulling your head away from his cock.

 

“Not yet Y/N daddy need to fuck you.” He kiss your mouth again this time he can taste himself in your mouth. Dean pulled up while he laid down on his back. “Daddy this is my first time remember?” He smile while his lip his bottom lips. “Were going to take it slow ok baby girl?” You nodded your head. You sat on stop him feeling his hard cock rub your bud. You look down at Dean nodded your head giving him the signal. You got up a little, you moved your hand down to his cock hold it in place. Then slowly you start to go down on him. You felt the head of his cock right in your enter of your vagina. Then slowly you felt his head inside you. Right away you moan Dean holding onto your sides slowly pull you down. “That’s baby girl that’s it.” You felt yourself getting fuller and fuller when you was getting in side you.

 

Y/N start to cry out because halfway you felt how big he really was. “OH Dean!!” He look up at you. “You wanna stop?” You shook your head. This time you sat the rest of way down making the both of moan at the feeling of his cock inside you. “Daddy...your...so..big!” Dean being who he is didn’t waste any time. Didn’t let you adjust to his size cock. He thrust up into you first and hard making you screaming out his name. Being strong he started move you up and down making you moan out his name. “Daddy!! Oh daddy please let me do it!” Dean not listening to you he keep on going. You moan out his name making him even harder then before. “Daddy please! I want to ride you myself let me do it please!” Dean slowed down a bit just so you can ride him. It was heaven on earth for you. You only picture it in your dreams never real. You keep riding on his cock as fast as you can just so you can please not yourself but Dean as well. Dean keep his eyes watching you. “Y/N hang on sweetheart.” You stop trying to catch your breath. Dean turning both you over with you on your back him on top. “Now let’s have some fun sweetheart.”

 

Finally in control Dean started thrusting in you. Dean pulling both your legs around his waist. Y/N wrap her legs around his waist feeling everything of him inside her. “Daddy...yes please go harder.” Dean going faster hitting your sweet spot so hard. You feel it ready to go. Your orgasm ready to come when your walls start to close in on his cock. “Oh sweetheart not yet!” you couldn’t hold it for to long so you tried. Dean still thrusting inside you now picking up speed. “Daddy please?!” Dean rubbing your bud making it even worse. “Ok sweetheart come for daddy now.” With that you let go of everything you had screaming his name. You swear the neighbors could hear you screaming. Not to long after Dean grabbing both hands in his, didn’t even pull out he just keep thrusting until he unload his cum right inside you. Both breathing heavy look at each other. Dean leaning down kissing you on the lips. “I love you Y/N.” While he was looking down at you with a smile on his face. “I love you more...Jonathan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> preview for the next Chapter my dears
> 
> [Brock's music hit him and Paul Heyman walk out from the back. Brock laughing then walking down to the ring where Y/N was standing.]  
> {"My name is Paul Heyman & Y/N this is Brock Lesnar! You see Y/N I know you belong to Shane McMahon. Yes his not here tonight & you are running the show but, understand this ring belongs to Brock Lesnar." Brock & Paul entered the ring both looking at Y/N. "Well Paul first hello next thing don't you ever cut me off like that again. Do you understand that?" Brock walking up to Y/N right before he even tried to put his hands on her Deans music hit, running towards the ring.}


	12. Taking over the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Y/N is taking over Raw & Smackdown live, was this going to go well for her. Then something crazy happens after both shows. What will the outcome be? Let's hope it don't end on a sad note. Because things are going great for Y/N so far.

Monday morning came both Y/N & Dean were head to the airport to catch the flight for Raw. Dean walking with Y/N side by side talking laughing very happy with each other, even tho they had to be very careful. People have eyes and ears all round. Once they got into there seats on the plane they waited for everyone else to board the airplane. “Y/N we need to talk about something.” Dean look at you with a serious look on his face. “Dean what is it?” She look at him considered. “Me & my mom had a very interesting talk last night about what happened to you.” Her face want pale, because now he knows what had happened to you. “Dean I’m sorry about not telling you but, I didn’t want to upset you.” He smile at her while kissing her nose. “I’m not mad i’m happy that you're alive but, My mom told me that you need to tell me what really cause the fight with your father & mother?” She look down closing her eyes trying not to cry. “Dean it was my fault for them fighting.” She looks up at Dean. “Yes it’s true my mother did stab my father but, what really cause it was…” She look down again thinking if this was a good Idea to tell him.

 

“Y/N it’s ok it’s not like it’s going to change anything between us. I will always love you no matter what.” Y/N look into Dean's eyes trying not to cry. “It happened within the same month that my father was murder. Me and Amy were playing around in the living space at the time. You were with your grandmother at the time.” She look down holding Dean’s hand. “Y/N what happened that night with you & Amy?” She look up at him with tears rolling down her face. “We both heard some funny noises coming from my mother’s room. So me and Amy got up just to see what it was.” Dean held onto her hand real tight. “We both walk to the door of her bedroom, my mother never close the door I guess it was because they were drunk. We both walk into the room only to see what look like a horrible porn movie.” Dean look at her confuse on what she was saying.

 

“Dean that night me & Amy saw my mother & your father fucking each other.” She look down after saying those horrible words. Dean’s face drop after hearing her words. “That’s not even the worse part Dean. When your father saw us looking he stop then jump out of the bed pushing Amy out but, keep me inside the room slamming the door. Amy was screaming when your dad pulled me in. He made me look at him all naked told me to watch what he was going to do with my mom.” Dean’s eye’s they want dark with anger. “I saw what he did to my mom that night I was never the same after that Dean. Amy said she would never tell her mother about what happened that night because your father was going to hurt her if she did.” Dean held on to your hand real tight. “Later that night after seeing what I saw I called my father telling him everything. What me Amy heard what He made me do, what I saw but, I had no idea my father was coming to get me that night.” She look at Dean again only for her to see angry in his eyes. “Dean look at me will ya.” He look in her eyes red from tears falling someone Dean can’t stand. “I know how much you dislike your father. How you can’t stand being in the same room as him but, please listen to me Don’t let this get in your head.” Dean nodded his head while he lean in & kiss Y/N in the lips. Guess Dean didn’t care if the people were watching because he just want you to be happy.  Y/N knew Dean didn’t listen because all he wanted to do was break his neck.

 

Once they made it to the arena Y/N got the news that Shane was sick that he was not going to make it in. “So Y/N looks like your in charge for the show tonight.” Once of the staff told me. “Shane knows our going to do well tonight.” She look at him and smiled. “Yeah this is gonna go swell.” She look down knowing this is not going to go well tonight. Y/N walk pass the women's locker room she saw her friends. “Hey Paige.” Paige look at her then gave her hug. “How’s the soon to be wife of the boss’ son. That’s going to be pretty cool right?” She laugh at what Paige said. “Well maybe but I don’t know really.” Paige pat Y/N on her but while she pulled her into the locker room for the women can talk to her about her engagement.

 

Y/N walk out of the bathroom wearing a black tank top with black & fiery red spandex black mini heel boots. First night to run the show might as well look good. Like a rocker type chick. “Let see open the show make sure they all see me as the boss lady just for tonight.” She look threw her one last time to find Dean’s leather jacket. She smile putting it on. “Ok now I’m ready for tonight’s show.” She stop by the door before she open it. “Maybe not I don’t know how to run a show. Maybe...the guys know? Maybe Paige? God!! I don’t know what to do.” She sat down on the couch. Some knock on her door. “Come in!” The door open Roman, Seth & Dean. “Hey there little one. Why are you looking upset?” Seth walk over to her. “I have to run the show tonight, and I know everyone know what they have to do but to run this show all on my own this is crazy you guys.” Dean sat down next to her. “Hey I can help out.” All three look at Dean. “Dean that last time you try to run the show ‘which was very odd’ Hunter & Steph almost fired you.” Roman look down at Dean. “Hey she nerves, maybe I can help.” Dean putting his arm around her.

 

The show started with everyone cheering once the fireworks want off. Y/N watching from back waiting for her music to hit. “Hey there!” Paige hug Y/N from behind. “Hey Paige I’m really nerves right now. I’m opening the show.” Y/N turn to Paige with a smile on her face. “Y/N don’t be. Try to understand something nerves are natural, it means you’re ready to face a challenge and preform. You just need to take a deep breath and let it go. You can do this Y/N” Paige told her. Y/N Music hit. “Thanks Paige!” She walk out from the back waving her hands in the air while walking down the ramp. Jojo announcing her name. “Please welcome Y/N!!” While the crowd cheered for her. She entered the ring nodded at Jojo then taking the mic from one of the staff.

 

“Welcome to Raw!!” The crowd cheered her name. “Thank you very much. As you all know Shane is not here tonight. So I’m going to run things here tonight.” The crowd cheered on. “Now let's get down to business shall we. Tonight Kevin Owens will be facing the Miz one on one tonight, if KO wins then he can face Miz at Hell in a cell.” Everyone in the crowd clap. “Seth Rollins will face Roman tonight. Believe me it’s hard for me too. That’s family to me.” She look down after saying that. Y/N make sure everyone in the back know what they have to do and who they will be fighting tonight. “Now then I think we all have one more person we have to address here tonight. Brock Lesner” The crowd cheered on by saying “Suplex city!” Clap Clap Clap “Suplex City!” Clap Clap Clap. “Yes I know he can put you in it but, Brock is here tonight and he will have a match tonight. He will face John Cena!” The crowd cheered on. “If Brock don’t face John tonight well then, he won't be getting a title shot.” Y/N nodded her head while she look up at the crowd. “As for now everyone let’s enjoy the show. By starting off with a tag match with Paige & Sasha banks vs Carmella & Nia Jax.” The theme song of Paige hit While Y/N exited the ring.

 

Once Y/N was in the locker room she was sitting on the couch watching raw. So far so good until her phone rang to see it was Shane calling. She rolled her eyes then answer. “Hello there dido.” You knew he must have smiled from the word. “Dido uh I like that yeah. So sweetheart how’s everything so far?” Y/N shook her head. “It’s fine so far.” His voice changed “Why what happened?” She smiled a little “Nothing I was nerves but now I’m fine so far so good.” She turn to see Paul Heyman standing behind her. “Shane I have to call you back ok dido.” She ended the call before Shane could finish asking what’s wrong. “Hello miss Y/N I see you look surprised to see me dear.” She nodded her head. “Yes I am Mr. Heyman did it ever occurred to you to knock before entering?!” Paul move back a little from her. “Well I see you have a lot of fight in ya. I see why Shane chose you to be his soon to be wife as well, because you have a kind heart a fierce mind then you have a brave spirit. It what makes you who you are.” She look at Paul then she looks down. “Shane saw that then he took you just like that.” As he snap his fingers. “Y/N look at this, you are running Raw now you’re very young you have so much to do in your life. Is wrestling one of those things you want to try?”

 

Y/N look at Paul then she smile when she saw him. “Hey Pauline!” As he pats Paul’s back. “Paul I think you know Dean.” Paul looks back to see Dean smiling at him. “Hey so uh yeah I know I have a match with Bray up next but uh..” She smiled at Dean. “I think I should get a title shot you know. I think maybe let say for the world heavyweight title maybe?” Paul & Dean look at Y/N. “Dean in time as for now your match is next so If i wear you go now, as for you paul thank you for your kind words but, Brock still has to face John tonight. Now leave my office now.” Paul walk out while Dean look back at you giving you a wink. The night went as smoothly everyone fought there match sometimes they came out there doing their promos. Everything went great. The only thing that didn’t go great was Brock Lesner vs John Cena. It turn into a disaster which means Y/N had to go out there address that matter. “Boy this is going to go great.”

 

Y/N was standing in the middle of the ring with the mic in her hand. She was shaking her head while look at the crowd. “I have to apologize to everyone tonight. You see what just happened not to long ago with Cena and Lesner.” The crowd booed as she said there names. “Yes I thought this was going to be a normal match but turns out Brock had other things in mind. So as of now Brock has no one to fight at Hell in a cell which awful, but hey maybe if this part timer Lesner wasn’t so ‘juiced up’ then maybe the fight we saw wouldn't ended that way.” Everyone started to say her name. “Thank you Y/N!” Clap Clap Clap “Thank you Y/N!” She nodded as she look into the crowd. “Well thank you guys here & everyone watching at home. Have a great night everyone!” Brock’s music hit, Y/N stop as she look up at the Ramp to see him and Paul walking out. “My name is Paul Heyman & Y/N this here is Brock Lesner. Oh by the way great job on running the raw tonight.”

 

Paul & Brock walk up to the ring then enter then they stop as Paul continued to talk. “You see Y/N I know your Shane’s fiance an all yes he’s not here tonight which left you running the show but come on. Remember Y/N this ring belongs to Brock Lesner! He is the beast he is the monster of all men. You my dear need to watch what you say to him before he get out of hand.” Paul look at her with a smile on his face. “Well Paul first off hello, then second of don’t you ever cut me off again. Oh yeah then there is another thing you know Shane is the boss right?” Paul look over the Brock with a smile on his face. “Yeah Y/N what’s your point?” She smile at him. “You know Shane can FIRE YOU PAUL if you get out of line like that again!” Paul smile drop when he heard Y/N say those words. “Now look and listen very well Paulie, if you and that big juiced up head loser ever think about getting in my face like that again, well you already know what’s gonna happen to the both of you.”  As she smiled while looking at Paul & Brock. “Well I guess you're right Y/N but my client Brock Lesner over here not so much you see..” 

 

 

Brock had heard enough from Y/N so he start to walk up to her, making her walk back into the corner of the ring. Paul tried to hold Brock back but push Paul instead. Right before he could lift a finger Dean’s music hit making everyone look back to see Dean running down the ring with crowbar in his hand. Brock & Paul exited the ring while Dean slide in looking at Brock. “Come on Brock you wanna fight let’s fight!” Dean was yelling from the top of his lungs. Y/N walk up to Dean hugging him while his arm was around her. “Oh well looky here ‘The inmate of the asylum’ and ‘The Princess of the night’ standing together in the ring how cute.” Both brock and Paul laugh while in Deans eyes was nothing but fire burning. “You two crack me up, sometimes I wonder if you guys are more than just best friends.” Paul smile so evilly that it send shivers down Y/N spine. “Dean, Y/N I wish you both a very good night.” Paul start to walk off while Brock stood there looking at them. Dean took the mic from Y/N “Hey Paulie.” The crowd start to cheer once Dean spoke. “Yeah you're right. I’ve know Y/N since we were kids. I love this girl a lot more than you think but, don’t you worry about us. Worry about the fact that your beast will be tamed!” Y/N look up in Deans eyes when he start that “Dean are you crazy!” She said to him.Brock walk up to the ring ready to jump in but, Dean was ready to hit him with the crowbar, making Brock back away. “This is not over Brock your ass is mine!”

 

**After Raw**

 

Y/N ran some hot water just so she can relax her body. “Another night at the job tomorrow is going to be the same. Shane won’t be in for smackdown so here I go again running the show.” A very loud knock came out of nowhere making her jump. She got up to answer her door, opening it just to see the face she want to see. “Hey Dean come in love.” He smiled at her as he walk in looking around the room. “Wow this is a big ass room dollface.” She laugh at him as she close the door. “Looks like his taking care of ya Y/N. I guess he really does care for you.” She walks up to Dean then hugs him. “Dean he didn’t get me this room I did. For us to enjoy for the night.” He look down at her confuse. “What I thought you hated this type of ‘like style’ dollface.” She look up at him kissing him on his lips. “Dean this is just for one night me and you all the way.” She pulled Dean into the bathroom just to see how large the bathtub is. “Wow dollface this look really good.” He look to see two glass & bottle of champagne. “Hey sexy man.” Dean look at Y/N already naked standing in the tub. “Bring it over here will you...daddy please?” She had a smile on her face. With a word Dean took the bottle then walk towards the tub. “Oh so you wanna go there dollface.” He pulled you to him then start to kiss you hard. “Don’t move unless I say so dollface.” You nodded your head with a smile while Dean open the bottle making some of the champagne spill on the floor. Oh daddy look at the mess you made on yourself that is” You smiling at him. Dean start to take his clothes off while drinking it from the bottle. “Alright dollface lets see what daddy can make you do.” You smiled while he lean in to kiss you. “Sit down dollface.” You did as you were told.

 

“Look at my little girl hmm...you know what to do next right?” You smile at him as you moved your hand up to his vary hard cock. Stroking him oh so slow making him moan your name. “Don’t keep daddy waiting!” His voice getting deep and angry, so you put his cock in your mouth sucking on him like you would with a lollipop. You look up at Dean with a smile on your face while sucking on him. You want him to feel good make him feel stress free so you try to deepthroating him just for fun. “OH!! Yeah that’s it dollface oh...yeah!!” You keep it up not stopping it. Dean start to breath heavy grabbing your head pulling you back as his cock fell out of you mouth. “Daddy I wasn’t finished yet.” Dean lean down to kiss you. “Daddy needs to fuck the living shit out ya dollface.” He gave you the bottle to drink out of. “Open those legs let me see your pussy.” You smile while hold the bottle in your hand, opening your legs to him. “Is that what you want daddy?” You lick both fingers then move them down to your bud then you started rubbing yourself moaning his name.

 

“Dollface don’t teste daddy like that. Let me fuck your brains out.” Dean move close to you moving your hand away as you wimpher from the lost feeling. “I think you know what to do now.” With no warning Dean slam right into your pussy making you yell in pleasure. Dean thrusting hard inside you making you squeezing the champagne bottle hard. “Oh dollface still tight just like last night I see.” You moaned as the feelings. “Daddy...oh please your so big...hard….I don’t think I can last long!” Dean start to laugh as he keep on fucking you hard. You close your eyes while you think about his sock hitting your sweet spot over and over and over again. “Y/N open your eyes cum with me dollface cum with!!” You open your eyes to look in his dark lustful blue ones. “Daddy I’m..” You both look into each other’s eyes while you both came at the same time. You both start to come back down from your orgasm. Dean laugh as he pulled out from you. “Oh dollface I love you so much.” He leans in to kiss you. “I love you too daddy. Oh and daddy the champagne fell in the tub.” Dean look to see the bottle floating at the end of the tub.  “Oh well there’s another one by the bed.” They both laugh as they kisses each other.

**Smackdown**

Once again Y/N was opening the show only this time Shane left a video message to Paul & Brock, and believe you it was not a very good message he send them ether. “So just because I’m not on the show doesn't mean the inmates run the show. Y/N is running the show just for this week until I get back.” The crowd start to yell out his name “Shane O mac! Shane O mac!” Y/N smile while she was standing in the middle of the ring with a mic in her hand. “Now as for the two fools Paul & Brock the next time either of you two ever think about getting in my fiance face like that one more time. Then you both can kiss your career in the WWE goodbye. Hey Brock lets hope the guys in UFC take you back..if you can pass your piss test!” The crowd was in shock from Shane's words. Wow I guess his words hold up more then Y/N’s did. “As for now the show must go on. I’ll leave it to my lovely fiance to run the show. Oh yeah by the way Y/N get someone you know by your side until I show up on Raw.” The video end showing Y/N on the titantron.

“Welcome to Smackdown everyone in the WWE Universe!” The crowd cheered on saying her name. “Well now that Shane say what he had to say let’s get the show on the go.” Dean’s music hit making you look up with wide eyes. He start to walk down the ramp then entering the ring as he takes the mic from one of the staff. “Well look who’s here. Y/N!” Everyone in start to laugh. “Hey so uh I was thinking...maybe you might need a bodyguard right?” Y/N had an small smile on her face. “Dean I..” She get cut off by AJ Style walking down the ramp holding the title in hand. “Hey Dean don’t you think your getting a little bit too close to Y/N?” The crowd booed at AJ while he stood up at the ramp. “Hey AJ Style don’t YOU think your getting a little too close on me punching you in the face?” Y/N look at both Dean & AJ Style as she held up her hands to Dean. “Hang on you guys hang on. The both of you have a match to night if I’m right?” Dean look at you then back up at AJ. “AJ you need to watch what you say as well remember what Shane said about those two, don’t be next on his list. Dean you need to relax ok focus on your match because you match is…” NEXT!!” Dean yelled out loud making the coward laugh hard. “I knew it sweetheart it’s next I can’t wait for it.” He takes his leather jacket off putting it on you. “Keep that warm for me Y/N will ya.” Y/N laugh a little as she exited the ring.

 

Backstage Y/N was on the phone with Shane talking about what happened. “Well Shane I guess you can say it kinda work with what you said.” She look at the tv. “Well I gotta make sure you safe I don't want what happened the last time happen again. Be side we have a lot of work to do in the near future for us.” She can tell he was smiling over the phone. “Yeah well Shano I guess you might be..right...right?” Y/N look at the floor worried. “Hey sweetheart don’t worry about it once I see you walk down the aisle with a your wedding dress on I know it’s going to be me and you Y/N.” She look at her phone then back at the tv seeing Dean winning his match against Sami Zayn. “Well yeah guess your right Shane I’ll let you go because I have to run this show for one more night then off to the hotel.” She said. “Alright Y/N enjoy and called me if anything happens, I love you Y/N.” She made a fake smile on her face, Dido Shane dido, later.” She sends her call with Shane as she sees Renee interviewing Randy for his match tonight against AJ Styles. Y/N watches the interview with those too making her bored as hell. “Wow who cares Randy you're just going to lose to AJ.” As she rolled her eyes. Then Y/N look at Renee carefully. “What the hell?” She said looking a Renee’s belly. “Is she…?” She heard a knock at her door making her forget about what she saw. “Come in!” The door open for Paul Heyman to walk in. “What do you want? You not hear what Shane said…” Making her see Brock by the door.

 

 

Seth, Roman & Dean were talking about there match so far from earlier. “So that tag match with your cousins the Uso? Dean said laughing. Seth look at Dean with an annoying look on his face. “Yeah that's family for ya. There pretty good, but where better than them.” Jemmy slap Roman in the back laughing while Jay just jump out of nowhere from behind. “Hey man now I know you guys are not mad at us because we beat ya.” Seth did a fake laugh with the guys. “Yeah right you guys just got lucky that’s all.” The guys laugh as Roman look at his cousins. “Hey man don’t you think you guys are having a bit to much fun.” Dean look at Seth smiling at him. “Come on Seth lighten up it’s just a match.” Dean said moving over to him. “Yeah right Deano besides has anyone seen Y/N? The show is almost over the last time we saw her she was in the ring.” Jey Uso look around to see a few staff & referees running to the gorilla enter. “Hey what’s up with that?” Jey pointed over at the end. The guys start to walk over to see what was happening only for Jimmy to stop Roman to make him look at the tv monitor. “Yo Seth! Dean! We have to go now!” Roman run past the guys making Seth and Dean run as well.

 

In the ring Brock had Y/N held hostage he handcuff one of her hands to the ring rope while the other one was free. “Brock please stop it Shane didn’t mean what he said please let me go!” She try to pull on the ropes trying to free herself. “Paul make him stop!!” Paul on the outside of the ring yelling at Brock telling him to stop. “Now your man has a lot of nerves to try to fire me. For what? Because I got in Y/N’s face?” He start to laugh to himself. “You know what’s funny about this whole thing?” As he walks back and forth grading you. “Brock Shane will give you what you want please just let me go!!” As tears started run down her face. “Now if anyone of you even thinks about helping her out then you can get your ass kick.” Out from the back half the locker room came out to try to help save Y/N but all failed on doing so. Even Braun strowman himself couldn’t get the job done. “Alright then you know what I’m done.” Brock pulled on the handcuff from the rope, making them break off. Brock pick Y/N up over his shoulders putting in for the F-5. “Brock stop please stop!!” 

The next thing Y/N knew she fell right along with Brock in the ring. She look up to see Roman, Seth and Dean beating down Brock. Y/N rolled out of the ring as the staff pulled her to safety. She look back to see Dean beating Brock with a bat Seth using a chair and Roman beating him with his fist. All the other guys want into the ring to to try to stop all three men only for Brock getting up by tossing all three & a few other men ether out of the ring or cross the ring. “Come Y/N we have get you to safety now.” One of the staff said. Y/N look back to see Dean beating Brock down. “Oh god Dean please stop.” She whisper to herself.

 

**After Smackdown**

 

Back in the hotel room Y/N was sitting on the floor thinking about what happened. “I hate you Shane. I fucking hate you!” She look down at the floor trying to hold back her tears. A soft knock was heard at the door. “Y/N are you ok?” She got up fast just open the door to see Dean with a worried look on his face. Y/N pulled him in closing the door. She look at him then hugging Dean tight. I hate him Dean. I hate Shane so much. That bastard try to fire Brock only making him mad.” Dean move you to the bed still holding you. “Hold on Y/N explain what happened.” She calm down then she look up at Dean trying not to cry. “After what Shane said about him losing his job it made Brock mad. So Paul thought it was a good idea If they talk to me about it. So they came to my office but, Brock was not having any of it.” Dean held on to you tight. “What happened after that? What did Shane do?” Y/N look down as she spoke. “Shane still want to fire him anyways. He believe Brock has it to easy. Not like you guys who have to work hard to get to the top.” She look up into Dean’s eyes. “So someone called Paul and told him what Shane wanted to do. So Brock want looking for me and he did.” She look down. “Dean he walk right into the office grabbing me by my arm.” Showing Dean your wrist seeing that was cover in black and blue. “It still hurts every time I touch it.” Dean look down at you with angry in his eyes. “He’s a dead man. So is Shane for putting you in this mess.” Dean look down at you holding you tight. “Dean I love you ok I just need you to know that.” Y/N look up at him with a smile on her face. Dean lean in to kiss Y/N. “Hey kiddo let's get some rest ok?” She nodded her head fast as she laid her body down on the bed. Dean lay next to her with a smile on his face. “I love you more Y/N your my girl forever.” They both laid there in the bed holding each other until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter  
> [So I know my girl LunaticxLass the next one is not going to be to good in the begin but, there's going to be a light at the end of that tunnel don't worry]
> 
> {Y/N walk back and forth with tears running down her face.}  
> "I can't believe it Renee & Dean are back together how?" Where did I go wrong? Why? Me and Shane where.. OMG!! I love your brother Amy!! Now his back with Renee!!" Look at me Y/N I don't know but I need to talk to Jonathan about it." Y/N look at her with sadness and angry in her eyes. "Please Amy don't you dare tell him about this 'Parasite' inside me!"


	13. The Break up/The Parasite/The lost of one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lost of one can hurt many. The lost of the person you love can hurt more then anything.  
> Y/N can't live believe it anymore first Dean now this, How did it happen what can she do? Maybe nothing from way things where going for her.

Raw came around Shane was not very happy he open the night with Brock being suspended without pay. Him seeing me in danger like that made Shane very angry. Y/N on the hand, she had her own things to worry about. She had not heard from Dean since last week. She was getting worried about Dean. On Monday he didn’t show, she ask around if he showed up but no one knew where he is. “Hey guys did Dean showed up? I haven’t seen him since last week.” Roman look down at her shaking his head. “Nah baby girl I haven’t seen him ether.” She nodded her head at him. “Well if you do let me know ok? I’m starting worry about him.” Roman nodded as he walk away from her.

 

Later on that night Y/N was getting ready for her match with Sash Banks. “Hey Y/N ready for our match? It’s to be the number one contender for the womens title.” Y/N look at sash with a smile. “Then you should win it Sasha I mean come on. I didn’t even earn it yet. Let alone busted my ass long enough to get it.” She sat down the chair. Sasha sat next to Y/N confuse as hell. “What are you talking about?” Y/N look up then back at her. “It has not been a good weekend for me. I haven’t seen or heard from Dean. I’m starting to worry about him.” Sasha look at her bite shock. “What Y/N you haven’t heard? Dean and Renee got back together.” Y/N’s heart drop when she heard the news. “What when?” Sasha shook her head. “I think over the weekend something about Renee having a baby.” Y/N’s face turn pale white when she heard what Sasha said. “How did that happened? Wasn’t Renee with Randy after Dean & Renee came to end?” Sasha got up rubbing Y/N’s back. “Hey Y/N, I know you and Dean go way back but, he has to move on now. His going to be a father now, so it’s best to let your friend go do what he has to do.” Sasha gave Y/N a hug then walk away.

 

 

The match with your best friend was underway pulling out all the stops making the match great for everyone to enjoy. In the middle of the match you were going for a suicide dive over to ropes only to miss landing on your head. “HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT.” Was all you heard Sasha pick you up from the ground rolling you into the ring ready to do the bank statement. “Your alright Y/N?” She nodded a little. “Yeah do it.” Then she hit Y/N with it picking up the win. Sasha got up cheering as she look at her yelling saying ‘I told you’ to her rolling out of the ring. Y/N sat up looking at the crowd with a disappointed look on her face. Not from losing the match but, from founding out that she lost Dean to Renee all because of unborn baby that might not be his.

 

Once backstage Shane walk up to Y/N holding her in his arms. “You did great out there sweetheart. I’m proud of you. I can’t believe you let Sasha win.” Y/N look up at Shane with a smile. “Yeah well I think she deserve it more than I do Shane.” She look down. “Shane do you anything about Renee having a baby?” Shane look down at her. “Yeah she told us that she was having one. So we told her she can keep working until she turn 5 months then she has to retire from the company.” Y/N nodded her head. “Why you ask?” As he sat down next to her. “I was hearing it all over the locker room. You know I just wanna know if it was true.” She laugh a little. Shane laugh. “Hey if you want, we can have are our own little family. I mean I have two boys now but, maybe a third McMahon would be nice. Plus it’s with you sweetheart no one else.” Shane kiss Y/N on the lips while Y/N kiss Shane back. “I love you Shane.”  He smiled

 

Back at the hotel Y/N was laying in bed watch old cartoons when her phone rang, “Hello?” she answer her phone. “Hey dollface!” Y/N sat up in bed when she heard his voice. “Dean? What happened to you?” She said “I’m at home about to get ready to see ya on smackdown. I’m sorry for your lost to Sasha I really thought you was going to win.” Y/N angry was come out. “Hey Dean I heard you and Renee got back together.” Dean want silent on the other end. “I know about it Dean everyone knows about it.” You start to breath heavy with anger. “Oh let me guess Seth told you right?” Now Dean was angry. “No Dean Shane told me about it!” Dean went silent once again. “Oh crap Renee must have told them. Look Y/N I’m sorry ok. I didn’t know this was going to happened.” She got up from the bed with the phone in her hand. “Hey Dean did you forget she cheated on you with Randy. How do you even know if that’s even YOUR baby?!” Dean’s voice became deeper with anger. “Really Y/N you too with this. She may have fuck up in the past yeah but, now I’m willing to look past it and move on from it.” Y/N was trying not to cry from this whole thing. “Really Dean?! You just going to look past everything that she did, what we did?” Dean look down when Y/N said those words. “What about that day when we was at your mother’s house when we had the long talk? When we yelled, or fought. What about that same day when we made love with each other that day? Did that mean nothing to you?” Dean said to her. “Did it mean nothing to you when you slept with me, know that your engaged to the boss?” Dean said with anger.

 

Y/N mouth went shut once he remind you about your engagement to Shane. “No he means nothing to me Dean. You mean the whole world to me Dean you, but now I see that it’s over. Now I see we won’t be together like I dream of.” Y/N start to sob over the phone. “Y/N with me & you it’s over I’m sorry but it is.” Anger came over you once he said those words. “Fine then Dean, go back to that fucking whore that your going to spend the rest of your life with. Go back to the one who did you dirty Dean but, just remember this, Seth loves ya, Roman loves ya, everyone who knew what Renee did to you was wrong but, they stood by your side which means they love you too.” Dean voice got worried about what was going to be said next. “Let me guess, you love me as well?” Y/N thought about the answer which was to ended the call. Which made Dean, a little upset as he hung up his phone. He side his hands down his face then yelled a little. “Fuck! Y/N.” He sat down on his bed looking at a picture with all four of them together. Seth, Roman, Y/N, and him. “Yeah I really did mess up.”

 

Smackdown aired and Y/N was sitting in the GM office with Shane by her side. “So sweetheart ready to run the show together?” She had a big smile on her face. “I am my love.” She walk out with Shane once his music hit. Y/N clap her hands when Shane started to do his little dance while Y/N walk down the ramp. Shane caught up with her as they both enter the ring. “Welcome to smackdown live!” The crowd cheered as they all listen to what Shane had to say. “Now everyone this show is going to be great because we have a great main event tonight.” Y/N smiled as the crowd got quite. “Tonight we're going to see AJ Styles vs Brock Lesner but, it’s a non title match so, to bad for Brock.” Shane look at Y/N then back at the crowd. “So now that that’s out of the way…” Seth music hit. Making both of them look up the ramp to see him walk out. Then Roman’s music hit, he too walk out. Then last but not least Dean. Y/N smile drop when she saw him with the guys stand up on the top ramp.

 

“What do you guys what?” Shane said look up at them. All three men start to walk down the ramp making there way to the ring. Shane told Y/N to get out of the ring which, she ran to the other side exiting the ring. She watch the boys surrounding the ring. “Stop!” Y/N said to the guys. “Alright just stop what do you guys want?” Dean walk over to her making her walk away from the ring. “Dean stop it. What are you doing get away from me now.” She start to run around the ring then up the ramp while Dean was following her. “Shane! Shane help me!” She saw the look in Deans eyes. Those crazy eyes you seen them so many times. “Shane help me!” She drops the mic then turns to run away. Dean stops then runs back sliding into the ring along with the others. Y/N watch in horror as she see the guys beating on Shane. You see Dean doing dirty deeds on Shane which put a smile on your face? You can’t believe they did a triple powerbomb but, at the same time it put a smile on your face. The guys left the ring as the crowd cheered on clapping yelling once the guys walk to the back. Y/N start to walk off once she saw Roman walk from behind the currents. She headed to the GM locker room entering it then closing the door locking it. “What the hell you guys.” As she look around her locker room.

 

Smackdown went on still talking about the attack from earlier on that night. She sat in her office watching the show, while the guards were standing outside of the door. “Shane are you ok?” she said over the phone. “Yeah for now I just need to know if your safe?” She smile while she start to talk. “I’m fine Shane, just fine nothing to worry about? You just need to rest while I’ll take over the show for now.” Y/N look at the door knowing that the security is outside. “Yeah right I can’t I need to be with ya Y/N. I don’t want nothing bad happening to you.” She shook her head, “Shane you don’t have to my love just relax I’ll see you after the show is over ok?” Shane sigh in defeat as he look to the floor. “Alright then Y/N remember call me if anything happens understand?” She smiles. “Yes my love I will don’t you worry about it. Just relax Shane ok?” Shane smile over the phone. “Alright then Y/N I love you be safe.” She smile a little “Dido Shane goodnight.” She end the call as she look down. “I think I’m starting to fall in love with Shane.” She look at the tv to see a match with Randy vs Seth with the guys at Seth corner. “What the hell you guys.” She said.

 

Security open the door letting Randy in. “Hey where’s Shane? I want a rematch with Seth Rollins.” She got up then look at him in his face. “He's not here I’m taking over for now until monday.” Randy’s was annoyed by what she said. “So you want a rematch with him I can give you a rematch at Hell in the Cell. How does that sound?” Randy nodded his head as he look down at you. Then the cameras go off. “Oh yeah Randy I hope your happy Renee is having a baby let’s hope it was worth it.” He look at her confuse. “What hell no I use a condom when I bang her.” She rolled her eyes when Randy said that. “Yeah well now she’s having a baby and, I know deep down inside it’s not Deans. I thought that baby would be yours because you ‘banged’ her.” She said sarcastically. Randy shook his head while he look at the door to exit. “Hey Y/N you care about your friend that much then, you better found out who it really was she had a one night stand with because far as I can tell it could have been any guy in this company.” Randy turn his back walking out the room. Y/N sat down as she look at her phone seeing the time. “His right I have to found out who she was with first.”

 

The show was over, Y/N enter her hotel room dropping her bag to the ground. “Let me give Shane a call.” Before she grab for her phone a knock come on the door making her jump. “What the hell?” she said as she walk to the door. “Who?” She said. “It’s me sweetheart.” Y/N shook her head as she open the door for Shane letting him in. “Hey what are doing here your should post be in hospital.” Y/N said look up at him. Shane did bother with anything all he was kiss you on the lips. You didn’t fight back you let in taking everything. You turn your head for minute “Shane we can’t not right now.” He move your head back to his lips kissing you deeper. He pick you up walking you to bed laying you down. The next thing you know clothes were on the floor, and both of you were under the covers making out peacefully with each other. He made you feel good but, the way Dean did. Shane was soft in his own way making you moan every time his cock was inside you going in and out of you. Shane keep his eyes on you while you look up into his. “I love you Y/N I just want you to know that.” You look up into his eyes “Dido Shane dido!” He start to thrust fast into you making you scream his name. You start to think he’s different then Dean. Shane it was he’s doing for something. Dean he made  you feel like woman. The way he touch you while you made real love. Not just someone like Shane. Dean knew how to make you go in minutes every time. Shane it’s taking him a while to make you go. This you knew was going to be a long night.

 

**Two months**

**Later**

 

Y/N was laying in the hospital bed back in her hometown. She wanted to head back home due to the fact that she’s been sick for a few days. No fever no cold not even a flu which made it very odd for her. “So miss Y/L/N, I see you we ran some test so far nothing has been found. your clear of everything.” Dr. Sue said to Y/N while she walk into the room closing the door. “That’s a relief doctor.” She laugh a little. “Yes well so far what we can tell Miss Y/L/N there’s nothing wrong.” Amy open the door to look into the room. “Hey there Dr.Sue I think you should take a look at this.” Amy handed her a folder with Y/N name on it. The Doctor open the folder she read some of the paper then smile as she close it looking at Y/N. “Well this is something new miss Y/L/N.” She sat up in her bed. “Is everything alright doc?” Amy walk up to her. “Y/N I think this might shock you but, your pregnant.” Y/N look at Amy then back at her doctor again. “WHAT!” Y/N started to freak out. The doctor walk up to Y/N so she can calm her down. “Hey it’s ok try to relax Y/N.” Amy grab Y/N hands while she was breathing heavy. “Y/N please you have to try to stay calm ok.” Amy told her. “I’ll get someone to help her.” The doctor ran out of the room. Y/N got out of bed as she look at Amy. “You joking right? Please tell me this is not real.” Y/N was walking back & forth with tears running down her face. “Y/N please relax your baby might not make it due to fact that you put yourself under a lot of stress please think about your baby.” Amy was trying to keep her calm. She stop to look at Amy. “You something I can’t believe Renee & Dean are back together how?” She look down at the floor.

 

 

“Where did I go wrong? Why? Me and Shane where...OH MY GOD!!!” She yelled out loud falling to floor crying out into tears. Amy ran to Y/N trying to get back up on her feet. “I still love your brother Amy. I still do now his back with Renee!! And I lost him forever.” She start to cry while she was walking back to her bed. Amy help her back into her bed while Y/N keep on crying. “Look at me Y/N I don’t how but I need to talk to Jonathan about it.” Amy look at her. Y/N look at Amy with sadness & angry in her eyes. “Please Amy don’t you dare tell him about this ‘parasite’ inside me!” Y/N look away with tears running down her face.

 

Amy want home that night sad. Tears where still pouring from her eyes as she sat on the couch watching the tv. The open when she heard her mother Dean and Renee walk threw the door. “Hello Amy!” Renee said. “Hey.” Amy didn’t even bother looking there way. “Baby what’s wrong with you?” Miss good ask her. Dean look on. “Nothing really I just had a hard time at work that’s all. It’s not like anybody really cares anyways.” Amy got up walking past everyone heading upstairs to her room. Dinner time came around everyone was eating all but Amy. She was still bother by what happened earlier at work. “Amy what’s wrong? You haven’t even touch your dinner.” She look at her mother with a sad smile. “I’m just not very hungry I guess.” She look down at the floor. “Hey Amy if there’s something wrong you can talk about it. Renee look at her. “Hey sis what’s wrong?” Dean start to get worried. Amy got up look at him. “Like you give a fuck Jonathan.” As she walk away from the dinner table. “Amy! Language young lady!” She sigh as she look back at her mother. “I’m sorry mom I’m just...not...I have to go ok I just need to step outside.” She walk out of the dining room heading to the back yard

 

Amy was sitting in swing patio while drinking some red wine. She look at her phone seeing it was late at night. Dean walk out into the back yard seeing Amy still sitting outside. “It’s late sis you need call it a night.” Amy keep her eyes on the phone. Dean walk over sitting next to her putting his arm around her. “Amy come on what’s wrong with ya? You always tell me what’s wrong.” Dean look down at her with a sad expression on his face. “It’s nothing Jon really. It’s not like you or anyone can fix what happened.” As she sips from her glass. “What happened?” Amy lookup at Dean. “It’s been two months since you last spoke to Y/N right?” Dean look down as he answer his sister question. “Yeah it has I mean there were times that when I see her at work but…” Dean look up at Amy. “Y/N she don’t even say hi or wave. I mean she still talks to Roman & Seth but not me anymore.” Amy look at Dean as she start to tear up. “Jon I promised Y/N I was not going to tell anyone about what happened today but...I don’t know anymore.” Amy start to cry. “You haven’t spoken to her in two months, and now she….she has a parasite in her.”

 

Dean look at Amy worried. “A...parasite what you mean? She has like a worm or something in her?” Dean start to get scared for moment. “She’s had no idea she was carrying it for two months. Now she doesn't know what to do.” Amy look into late night sky while she was telling Dean. “Can’t they just give her some antibiotics or something?” Dean start to get worry now. Amy shook her head. “Y/N has been carrying it for two months Jon what do you think?” Dean look to the ground. “She’s needs bed rest because if she don’t that thing she’s carrying will die, and that would be the least of her problems.” Dean look confuse from what Amy was telling him. “Sis I don’t get it. What the hell are saying?” Amy got up as she pick up the bottle of wine. “Y/N is pregnant with Shane’s parasite.” Dean’s heart drop. “What?!” Amy look at her brother one last time before walking back into the house. “She’s having his baby right now she’s under a lot of stress, I’m going to see her tomorrow don’t bother following me Jon you're just going to make things worse than what it is.”  She entered house leaving the back door open for Dean to enter. Dean still in shock from the news. “Oh no...Y/N.” Dean lowered his head with both hands covering his face.

 

The next day Y/N was laying in bed still upset from the news she got. “Hey sweetheart it’s time for us go we have a show to run.” Y/N look at Shane as she got up from the bed. “Hey Shane maybe I should stay home don’t you think?I mean remember what the doctor said.” Shane smiled at you as he kiss your head. “Your going to be put in a safe room where no one is going to bother you or stress you out ok?” Y/N nodded her. “Hey...Y/N it’s me Amy ready for your check up?” Y/N smile once she heard Amy. “Yeah I’m ready.” I’ll be at the show tonight don’t worry about it Shane. I’ll see you tonight.” Y/N grab her bag while she walk out the bedroom.

 

Once at the doctor office Y/N was starting to worry even more due to the fact her baby’s health was not improving. “So I just need to stay home right?” Dr. Sue nodded her head. “Yes miss Y/L/N. You can’t travel anymore rather your fiance likes it or not.” Y/N nodded her head. Back in the car Amy drove Y/N back home. “Thanks alot Amy you're the best.” Y/N hug Amy hugging her back. “See ya soon Y/N.” As Y/N got out of the car only to see Shane waiting by the door. “Let’s go babe we have a show to run.” Y/N shook her head as she told Shane about the baby’s health. Shane didn’t want to hear it all he wanted to do was take you away from home.

 

“My brother made you come to the MITB?” Stephanie said with angry in her voice. “Yeah he did boss. I really didn’t want to come here I just wanted to stay home, for the sake of my baby’s health, Y/N laid on the couch in the office. “You know if my mother found out about this, she would have Shane’s head.” Y/N look at Steph while she sat down. “Your not going to tell your mom are you?” Stephanie cock an eyebrow at Y/N. “Oh ok I guess your not kidding around. Alright look maybe before the show started I can sneak past everyone, then I’ll just make a break for it out of the arena and back to my hotel room.” They both laugh. “Yeah but my brother has eyes on you, so...nowhere to go Y/N.” Y/N look up at the ceiling with a smile on her face.

 

The show started while you sat in the skyline watching the matches unfold in your eyes. “This is crazy I can’t believe it.” Y/N said. “Yeah sweetheart I mean look around it’s sold out here in your hometown and plus your best friend Dean gets a title shot at the wwe world heavyweight title.” Y/N knew something was not right about that. “Really Shane? I’m in total shock right now. When did you guys made that call?” Shane smiled at you. “Oh at the last minute I mean it was my idea. I mean why not, right?” Y/N look up at Shane with a small smile on her face. “Yeah I guess you're right Shane.” Y/N look back down watching Roman vs Chris Jericho.

 

 

The match that you’ve been waiting for has finally come, Dean vs AJ Styles. “I better get down there to make sure the match goes well.” Shane got up from his seat giving you a kiss on the head. “Ok then Shane be safe then.” She smiled. “You know I will love.” Shane walks out the room leaving you alone. The match went underway AJ getting a few hits in while Dean try to block some of his blows. AJ was dominating the match the whole time making you worry about Dean. “Come on Dean you can do it!” As she got up with a smile on her face. Dean started to get the upper hand in the match which  made Y/N smile. “Come Dean you can do it, you can make this win, and become heavyweight champion!” Then AJ got a put Dean in a sleeper hold making Dean lose his moment. She look down at the crowd then she got an idea. “Let’s go Ambrose!” CLAP CLAP CLAP. “Let’s go Ambrose!” CLAP CLAP CLAP. “Let’s go Ambrose!” CLAP CLAP CLAP. It work the crowd start to chant his name. It was working because Dean start to get up striking AJ in the face a few time. Then Dean got the upper hand once again. AJ fell victim to his Rebound lariat which made Y/N jump up with joy. YES!! DEAN YOU CAN DO IT!!” Then you saw it coming. “DIRTY DEEDS!!” done on AJ Styles. The crowd goes wild as Dean start to crawl his way to AJ as Dean covered him. “1..2…booooo.” You saw Shane pull the Dean out then attack him. “WHAT THE HELL SHANE!!”

 

The ref called for the bell as Dean start to fight back. “You think you can run around and whatever you want Dean uh?” Shane smack Dean hard in the face. Dean start to fight back but then AJ jump Dean from behind making Dean fall to the ground. “NO!! STOP IT!!” Y/N ran to the door as she opened it then made a quick run for the gorilla, but it was too late the damage was already done. Y/N made it to the gorilla only to see Dean being carried out by staff. “Dean!!” He turn back to see Y/N but, didn’t say word. “Oh my god Dean...I’m so…I’m....sorry...I didn’t know his was going to do that.” Dean was mad at the words you chose to say. “Save it Y/N I don’t want to hear it. You know what get the fuck out of my face. I don’t wanna see you again!” Dean turn as he walk away from Y/N. “Well looks like your best friend is done with ya.” AJ Styles start to laugh as he walk up from behind you. You turn smacking AJ in his face. “Go fuck yourself!” She walk away from him.

 

Y/N walk right to the trainers room. Before she could enter she heard Renee in there. “Babe I can’t believe it. Why would Shane do that?” Dean look at her. “Maybe he believe I’m not champion material, who knows really Renee. All I know is that I have you and our baby that’s all that matters.” Y/N was standing outside of the room while she heard everything making her cry quietly. “Yeah well I love you too Dean I better get our things ready I’ll be back ok?” Y/N walk around a corner just to hide from Renee. Once Renee left the room Y/N walk by the door with tears rolling down her face. So tired of all this mess it was time to end this once and for all. Tell Dean that you still love him no matter what. Y/N wipe away her tears as she walk into the room Looking at Dean. “What the hell do you want Y/N? I’m not in the fucking mood.” Y/N stood by the door looking at Dean. “I just wanted to talk that’s all Dean. Please just hear me out.” Y/N said without trying to cry. “Dean I just have to get this out off my chest. I didn’t know Shane was going to do that.”

 

Dean look at you. “Y/N were done ok. It’s over for you and me. I have Renee back even tho we had our ups and downs but now we're working it out. Renee is almost three months. So We have like what six more to go until our baby is due.” He laugh as he look at you. “Dean that’s the point I’m trying to make Renee’s timing is not right.” Dean got mad at you “Fuck off Y/N your just mad because the baby your caring is not mine. It belong to our boss Shane!” Y/N was starstruck. How did he know...Amy she told him. “What are you doing here?!” Y/N turn to see Renee walk back into the room. “You stupid bitch get out of here now.” Y/N keep her ground as Renee walk up to you. “You know what’s funny Renee, only women like you give us good girls a bad name. You think you can get away with what you did but I know something that Dean don’t know.” Renee look at you with angry. “I know that baby does not belong Dean.” Renee’s face almost drop. “That’s enough Y/N get out of here.” Dean said. Y/N start to walk past Renee as she turn. “I know who the real father of your baby is.” Renee turn around looking you.

 

“It make so much sense now. After that day when Dean found you with Randy, I know the next day you were in the McMahon’s office telling your side of the story. I know Hunter was going to fire you for what you did.” From the talk you didn't realise Renee was ready to hurt you. “I know later on that day you want to my fiance’s office at the time. You talk to him about what was going to happen.” Renee push you out the room making you trip over some wires not knowing how you landing hitting your head first blacking out. Next thing you know all you can hear was Dean was trying to calm Shane & Stephanie down. “I saw you Renee you push Y/N she’s pregnant are you crazy?!”  You look around to see Shane & Hunter holding Stephanie back. “She start the whole thing she in here with Dean!” With in quick second you felt a strong pain near your lower belly. You got up from the ground screaming in pain. “Y/N?” Dean look down to see blood coming down your legs. “Oh god Y/N!” Dean look in horror as Shane pick you up bridal style. “Get help now!” You felt dizzy from what this whole mess that you pass out in Shane's arms.

 

Once in the hospital the bright lights hurt your eyes so you cover then with your hand. “Shane?” You look up to see only Hunter in the room with you. “Hey kid, I might need you to relax right now because I have some bad news.” Y/N look down to see the IV in her arm. “What happened? Hunter what’s going on!” He look down as guilt came across his face. “I made the call… for the doctors to have your baby...” Y/N’s heart drop as she puts her hand on her belly. “You had my baby removed? Why?!” Hunter look up at you with tears in his eyes. “Because...the baby died Y/N. You lost your baby.” Hunter sat down on the bed. You mind just went blank after what he said. What? How did that even happened you knew you had a high risk pregnancy but, you didn’t think it will kill your baby. “Hunter why?” You start to cry as you held on to your belly. You laying your head back down on the bed. “I’m sorry kid I really am.” Y/N couldn’t even look at him. “Why Hunter Why?” He look at you. “I told you….” You look up at him with angry in your eyes. “No Hunter you know what I’m talking about.” He was confused but also worried. “What do you mean kid?” You eyes had angry in them. “You know what I’m talking about Hunter. Renee's baby it’s not Dean’s and you knew that!” Hunter sat on the bed. “Then you already know the baby belongs to.” They both look at each other you still crying at the lost of your baby. Hunter looked at you but he already knew what you were going to say. “Renee’s baby longs to…” They both said it at the Same time. “Dolph Ziggler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter my dears lots of hidden secrets. So hold on my readers.  
> [Y/N look thru some paper work from what happen with Randy & Renee. "So let me see what this woman was doing uh?" She read what Renee had wrote. Then she read what Randy had wrote. "Wait a minute Renee was sleep around with most of the guys in the roster when she was with Dean?" She look at Randy's report, Renee only had two pages of what happen but Randy had four pages long of what happen. "His name keeps on coming up on here. Why in the world...Oh my god...Dolph why is your name in this..." Then she saw it. "What the hell?" there were more reports about Renee ether her trying to sleep with the guys or she already did but they all say one man's name Dolph Ziggler. "Oh my god then that means...she's having his baby." She look at who sign off on this papers. "Oh Hunter why? Why cover this up."


	14. All Secrets

**Three months earlier**

Y/N was sitting in the McMahon’s office look thru the reports that happened a while ago with Renee, Randy & Dean. “Let’s see what they wrote shall we?” She start to read Dean’s first. “After the match I had with Miz I head back into our locker only to found Randy with Renee bend over while he was having his way with her. All I remember was the guys pulling off of Randy when I beat him with my fist and blood coming out of his nose.” She laugh because that what Dean would really do to someone. “After the guys pulled me away that’s when I came to see what I have done. I don’t regret what I’ve done to him, but I’m not going to forgive Renee ether.” Y/N shook her head. “But you did Dean you forgive her after she told you about her being pregnant.”

 

Y/N pick up Randy’s report about what happened with him and Renee. “She wanted to talk to me about her problem with Dean. She said she wasn’t happy with, that all he do is hang out with the guys and with Y/N.” Randy wrote. “Well dude bitch I knew him away long then you.” She rolled her eyes as she keep on reading. “Renee told me that she wasn't happy with him anymore and that she wanted to end this whole thing with Dean. She said she wanted to be with Dolph. I told Renee that she need to talk to Dean but, she didn’t want to. Then she kiss me then told me that she will blackmail me and tell me wife Kim that we kiss if I didn’t do what she says.” Randy wrote. “So you pulled ya pants down and you fuck Renee in her….@$$...OK he really put that!” She move that report to the other side.

 

Y/N look at Renee’s report. “I didn’t want this. Randy told me if I didn’t do what he said that he would tell Dean that I slept with ever guy in the locker. I told Randy no but he keep on saying that if I love Dean then I’ll do it just to keep my relationship with Dean will come to an end.” Renee wrote. “Really she told them this lie. Then yet again they believe it her because she still has her job.” Y/N told herself. “I told Randy to just please stop with all this and the lies people where saying about me Dolph because those stories are not true. I love Dean, I would never do something like that but what happened Randy made me do it.” Renee wrote down. “So she told them that it was rape and that she didn’t want to do it, like really!? That’s all she keep on saying in this report!” She look thru them and seen that it was signed by Hunter himself.

 

“So let me get this whole thing story straight. She told them Randy rape her but Randy said she was not happy at all. She wanted to jump on Randy’s dick but he bang her in her sun don’t shine. So yeah that’s not his baby at all but Dolph’s name keeps coming up.” She thought about the whole thing. She pull out other reports of the other guys who knew what happened and they all say the same thing. Renee was with Dolph every time Dean went out there to wrestler. Everyone on the roster told in the same report the same name. “Renee was with Dolph? They both a fling with each other but neither of them said anything about it? Well duh if they want to keep their jobs.” She look at all the reports to found that Hunter sign off on all of them. “Hunter why sign off this?” Y/N look at the reports one last time before she puts them away. “Alright i’m done looking at this. I need to break the news to Dean that Renee’s baby is not his, but how?”

 

**Present Day**

Y/N was in Miss good home after what happened with her baby. “Hey Y/N, I know this is bad but, how you feeling so far.” She look at Amy with a sad smile on her face. “I’ll make it thru Amy. I mean look at me I saw my father murder by my mother, I saw my aunt take drugs when I was living with her in New York. I think I can make it after the lost of my unborn.” She started to cry as Amy hugged her. “I know this maybe hard for you Y/N but, we're all here for you no matter what.” Amy told her. Y/N nodded.

 

“Shane why did you bring her here?” Stephanie said. “No it’s ok boss I wanted to come I mean it’s been month since what happened so I should be fine. Y/N told Stephanie with a small smile. “Hey sis calm down she’s not leaving my sight. Right now we have to get ready to open the show.” All three walk to there office just to talk about what there going to do tonight. The show open with a bang because Seth was fighting with Roman about the heavyweight title. How he won it fare and square. Roman laugh at him while he was walking about how it didn’t feel so good to lose. That’s when Shane came out to tell the everyone that Seth can get his rematch. While Y/N & Steph watch from the back.

 

“I saw the reports that Hunter sign, when Renee, Randy, and Dean got into the browl out.” Steph smiled as she look at her. “What Hunter never signed off on anything.” You look at her confuse. “What I saw the reports I read what everyone said. They all said the same thing about Renee and, Hunter let her off with a slap on the hand.” Stephania look at you with a very big confusion look on her face. “Y/N Hunter was not there when all three wanted to make that report. Me, Shane, and my father where there. Why did you even ask about that?” Y/N look at Steph because it was something she said. “Wait, just you three?” Stephanie nodded her head. Y/N look back at the tv as she watch the show.

 

You start to walk down the hallway saying hello to everyone you see. As you did you stop to see your two brother’s Roman & Seth talking about their match. She smiled at them because there never seem to know what to do with each other. She turn around only just to bump into….Dean. “Hey.” He said looking down to realize it was you. Y/N didn’t say anything to him as she walk past him trying to hold back her tears. “Y/N?” He said. She stop but, didn’t turn. “I’m so fucking sorry for what happened to your baby, I really am.”  She look down as she turn not looking up at him. “That’s all I ever hear from people. ‘I’m sorry for your loss’ that’s all I ever hear. Sorry is not going to make me happy, sorry is not going to bring me joy, sorry is not going to bring my baby back. So please excuse me Mr.Good but, I’m never going to be happy because not only did I lose the man that I love but, also my unborn child!” Dean’s face drop when he heard you say that you still love him. “Y/N...after everything that I’ve done you….still love me?” Your were also in shock on what you had said. “I….I...have to go Dean...Shane.nee..needs me.” She turns around with sadness in her eyes, as she start to walk back to the office.

 

Y/N walk into locker room only to find Renee and Shane talking. “Y/N sweetheart how are you?” Shane had a worry look on his face. “I’m fine, oh Renee I saw Dean a few minutes ago looking for ya.” She got up from her chair with a smile. “Well I better get going then, see you Mr.Mcmahon.” Renee look at you with smart smile on her face as she walk past you out of Shan’e office. “Looks like you two had a sweet talk right?” You said once you sat on the couch look at Shane. “What? Nah Y/N she just want to know if she still has a job with us after she has the baby.” Shane look down at the paperwork on his desk. “Oh ok I see now.” She looks down. Shane look at her. “Hey! Y/N I know...I know your still upset about what happens but things will get better. Next thing you know another baby will come around for us. I know it’s hard. I know you still didn’t get over the one were should post to have but,” Shane got up from his desk as he walk over to sit down next to you. He took your hand and kiss it with a smile. “There something my mother told me when I was still married to Marissa at the time, we were going to have to have twins.” Y/N look up at Shane. “Don’t tell me Shane you been thru this before.” He nodded his head. “Oh Shane I’m so sorry.” A small tear ran down your face. “You something my mother told Marissa this words that now I’m going to tell you my love. ‘YOU ARE’ a mother despite whether your child is in heaven or here with you. Y/N I know our child is with us no matter what. I know it’s painful but will make it.” Shane held on to you as she broke out into tears. “This baby will always be my favorite, ‘what if’.” He said holding on to you. Little did they both know Hunter was standing outside if there office over hearing everything. “Shane you little fucking lier.” Hunter who heard everything that was said only to have in his hand a fold.

 

Dean was with Renee talking about the baby on what to name it if it’s a boy or girl. Laughing as Dean started to rub her belly. Hunter stop to look at them. “Dean!” They both look to see Hunter standing by the door. “Can I have a word with you.” He nodded his head as he kissed Renee on the head. Dean walk by the door. “Let's go for a walk shale we?”  Dean look back as Renee nid her head at him. “Ok then boss. I’ll be back babe.” they both took a walk around the arena. “So Dean I read the report with you and Randy.” As he open the folder looking thru what was written down. “Yeah I know but, I’m over that boss. Me and Renee are going to start a family soon and I just want to forget about it.” Dean look at him. “Oh yeah I know to bad Y/N can’t have that.” Hunter look at him as Dean look down. “I’m just trying to figure something out about this. After you wrote what happened who exactly did you give your report to?” Dean thought about it until his eyes widen. “Yeah it was Shane. I handed the report over to him to look it over. He told me to leave after just to cool off.” Hunter nodded his head.

 

“Well I just need to make sure because, When I look over it I had no idea this even happened with you guys. Randy is a good friend of mine, I’ve known him for years, and for him to come out of nowhere to do something like that? Well looks like I still have a lot of learning to do with him.” Dean nodded his head as they both stop. “Dean I want you to know something, when Y/N was in the hospital undergoing emergency surgery to remove her baby, I was thinking about you.” Dean look at Hunter in shock. “You guys are what me and Stephanie were, young love. Not sure what we want out of this. Not sure what to do really, but we work it out. Even if the old man himself didn’t really like it.” Dean was now confuse. “I’m sorry boss but what are you trying to say?” Hunter smile as he out his arm around Dean's shoulder making him turn to see Y/N sitting on the couch while watching some of Dean’s old video when he was Jon Moxley. “You see...Jonathan you know damn well that she’s still somewhat special to you. In your heart, and in your soul. I can see when your down every time you see Y/N is the only woman I see that puts that smile back on your face.” Dean thought about it and Hunter was right because a smile was on Dean’s face. “I also do know for a fact that Y/N still misses you that’s a fact.” Dean look at Hunter as he tried not cry. “Sorry boss I have dust in eyes.” As Dean start to wipe away his tears. “Yeah that’s the same thing I said when I saw getting ready to marry Steph.” Hunter move his arm away from Dean as he look down at the report. “Hey Dean.” He look at Hunter  “ Do me a favor will ya. Take chances now while you’re young, so that you can tell great stories when you’re old buddy.” Hunter pat Dean on his back as he walk away from him. Dean had keep his eyes on Y/N for what felt like hours but was only five minutes. “Hey Deano I can I help you?!” Shane said making Dean look at Shane. “Uh...nah I was just being...me. Hey boss you want pizza? I heard a really good pizza joint around here.” Dean smiled at him. “What no thank you Dean you can go now.” Shane said closing the door to his office.

 

“Hey Dolph just the man I wanted to see.” Hunter said as he look at him. “Yeah boss what’s up. “Oh nothing much just trying to figure out what’s really going on with you and uh Renee.” He look down at Dolph. “Hey sir nothing’s really going on with us. I mean me and Renee were ok friends not really good nor great.” Dolph said looking at Hunter. “Oh really how so.” He said crossing his arms. “Well Renee was the one looking for someone to talk to. She saw me I said hi she said then we started talking after that. She wanted ask me if I wanted to go do the do, but I told her no because I had my eyes set on someone else.” Hunter cock an eyebrow. “Let me guess it was Y/N wasn’t it?” Dolph nodded. “Yeah she’s hot I mean...I know she’s with your brother in law I know that but, man she is.” Hunter look down at him. “Alright so nothing ever happen with the both of you?” Dolph shook his head. “God no boss she with a lunatic Dean for crying out loud.” He said looking around to make sure Dean wasn't around. “Oh yeah is it true? Did Renee get knock up by Shane?” Hunter look at him. “What?” “Yeah I mean some of the staff said they saw Shane and Renee leaving the office together.” Hunter got the idea on what’s really going on. “Alright Dolph your free to go.” Dolph walk away while Hunter started to put the pieces of the puzzles together. “So it makes sense now.” Hunter walks back into his office were Stephanie was waiting for him. “Babe I think I know what’s really going on.”

 

**Canada**

Both Raw and Smackdown shows went well. While on smackdown you were in the office talking with Daniel Bryan about next week match with Bo Dallas vs Aj styles. Then you look up at Bryan’s face as you turn you see Dean wearing a Mountain suit. “What the hell!” Shane said walking into the office. “What was that. Dean you are rude and very disrespectful!” Y/N put her hands on Shane just to hold him back. “Hey hey...Shane, Shane, calm down.” Daniel said. “Hey Shane are you going to ask me why I’m wearing this?” Dean look at him. “No! I don’t wanna know!” Both Daniel and Y/N told Shane to calm down. “Hey Shane how about you take the night off ok?” Shane look down at her then at Bryan. “That’s a good idea I think I will. Are you guys ok with running the show on your own?” THey both said yes. “Alright then I better go before I do something that I’ll regret. Oh yeah Y/N meet me back home in New York once you take care your family business here in Canada, I have to go.” Shane kissed Y/N’s forehead before leaving the office. “Alright then Shane I’ll tell you next week.” Daniel look at Dean. “Hey Dean you gotta go man. But before you do I would like to know something. Why are you wearing a Mountain suit?” Dean look at him. “Isn’t obsess. Bryan, Y/N I want you to relay a message for AJ Styles. Tell him that the mountain has spoken.” As Dean took off his sunglasses. Bryan look down covering his face trying not to laugh. While Y/N laugh pretty hard so she cover her mouth.

 

Y/N made to her second home in Canada. Y/N walk around her house with nothing but her bra and panty on. “Well I can called it home sweet home.” She told herself while she sat on the white furry couch. The doorbell rang as you look back at the door. “Who is it now?” She got up to answer the door only to see Dean standing outside the door. “So you never told me your father and your aunt were Canadian.” He said with a smile on his face. You rolled your eyes at him with a smile. “Yeah well I guess that wasn't too important to tell. What do you want Dean?” He smile as he walk past you into your home. “Dean come on you have to get back to Renee ok.” As you close the door. “Nah I just wanna talk to you about a few things.” as He look around. “Nice place this belong to your aunt right?” SHe smiled a little. “Yeah it did but, after her passing everything went to me. Then money the house her fashion line everything Dean.” She said look at him. “So then that means you had…” Y/N rolled her eyes at him. “Yeah I had a rich dad and rich aunt Dean, but you knew I hated this life.” Dean walk up to you with a smile on his face. “You rather by with the losers?” She nodded her head. Dean look around to see family photo of Y/N her aunt, then a few with her dad. “How was life in New York?” SHe laugh a bit. “It sucked because it’s ‘the city that never sleeps’ thatthing. I couldn’t stand it Dean I just wanted to go back home to you guys.” Dean look at her couch. “That’s a ugly couch you got there.” SHe look up at Dean. “That was my aunt’s design Dean.” He look at her and light a little. “Oh come on it’s ugly but it feels nice.” Dean sat on the couch making funny noses. “Right well there’s beer in fridge food as well if you like I’m heading to my bedroom, so if you excuse me Dean…” She look back at the couch to see Dean gone. “Dean?!” She look around the living space then headed to her bedroom.

 

“Dean what the hell?” As you walk into the bedroom to see him looking around your bedroom. It’s nice you have a king size bed with...what is this draps?” Dean look at them. “It’s called canopy with drapes Dean. My aunt knew how much I love this types of beds. She knew that I always loved a king size bed.” She smiled as she sat on her soft bed. “Why a king size why not a queen?” He said sitting down next to you. “Well remember I mostly slept on that small bed back with my mother.” He laugh as he remember very well. “Well I just wanna a bigger bed Dean that’s all.” He look down with a smile on his face. “Dean I have some news to tell you...me and Shane are getting married in two months.” Dean’s face drop when he heard those words. “What?” You got up from the bed walking to your dresser. “Yeah Shane told me about it a few days ago. He said the wedding will be move up instead of next year.” Dean got up as he walk up next to you. “YOur kidding me right? Y/N please tell me this is not real?” She nodded her head. “Your going to marry Shane after what we’ve been thru…” Y/N look at him. “You mean what you’ve put me thru. So much pain so much heartache you keep pushing me away Dean. You keep on telling me that you were done your going to stay with Renee.” You start to look down trying not to cry. “Y/N I’m sorry. I really am but please don’t go down that road.” Dean put his hands on your shoulder. “Please Dean ever word that you said to me I took it to account. I start to believe now that it’s over with us. Where no more Dean no future not life back home. Nothing.” Dean took his hand placing it on the side of you face as he move his lips next to your ears.

 

“Y/N I know why you're really doing this please just stop.” Dean said as he puts his arm around her waist. “No Dean like you said it’s over with us no more so please stop it.” Dean pulled you close to him, breathing heavy into your ear. “I know I messed everything up but, you have to believe me this time.” Dean said to you. “You said that the last time and I believed you only for you to turn me down.” You told him. “I mean it this time Y/N” “You said that before Dean.” “This time I’m man enough to tell you that i’m not going anywhere.” “You walk out on me before.” “I’m not going anywhere this time Y/N.” “Dean it’s over you said it yourself.” “It’s not over, not this time. I’m going to be here for you Y/N.” “What about Renee?” “I’m not going back to her.” “She’s having your baby.” “I’m starting to believe it’s not mine.” Dean start to hugging you tight. “Dean...I...can’t be with you not anymore. This was not the first time you left me.” Dean start to squeeze your body tight. “You think I really left you Y/N uh?!” You close your eyes because you knew what was going to happen. “Dean you were not there when me and Amy graduated. You drop out of fucking high school when we were teens, I told you to finish school but instead you followed your dreams. I’m not saying that it’s bad but, you should have just finish it first.” Dean wipe all of your makeup, perfumes and other things off the dresser hitting to floor. He pick you up then sitting you down on the dresser. Now Dean was really piss the fuck off.

 

“You really think like that uh?!” Dean grab your face making you look at him. “You really think I forgot about my three women like that. I love all three of you.” Dean start to caressed your face so softly with his rough hands. “I know how mad you were Y/N but, Think about how mad I was when I came back home to found out you were gone.” His voice was now filled with anger. “Dean I ran away from Shane. I didn’t even know it was him that night because the club was dark, look Dean it all happened after…” Dean covered your mouth. “I know how it happened I heard everything when you told Seth and Roman.” You had a shock look on your face. Dean look pisses off still. “I can’t blame my sister because I taught her very how to do things. I just didn’t know she was going to do that with you.” Dean lean in as he start to kiss you on the lips. “I know this time no one is going nowhere you're mine for the whole night Y/N.” His voice now husky and heavy sounding, my god it turn you on so fast you didn’t even know it. “Dean please stop it. You were not there and it happennnn!” You felt his finger already teasing your core. You start to moan as he keep on rubbing you. “Y/N remember prom when I was here our firsts kiss that night when we were dancing?” You nodded your head as he keep on teasing you. “Yeah I remember what you told me. I’m sorry I just got up and left but, I didn’t so that way I can help you girls. Get you all out of there because I know how dangerous it was.” By now Dean had already undone his pants because when you look down he was already stroking his cock “Dean please you know this is a bad Idea.” He look into your eyes as he rip your pantys clean off.

 

“Dean wait please...we haven't don’t in a long timeeee!!!” Without warning Dean just ram his cock inside you. His trust was like heaven once again as you both moan loudly. Dean keep on fucking you hard until he stop. “What happen ? Why did you stop?!” You start to breath heavy as you look at him. He didn’t say a word he just pick you up then carried you to the bed. He laid you down as he look at your body not saying another word his even rip your bra off as well just leaving you there naked. “Fuck you Y/N!” He said opening your legs. “Your not going to marry Shane understand. Your my girl I took what was once yours.” Dean slam his cock back inside you once again making you moan. “You know (thrust) Y/N, I know (thrust) that day (thrust) it was your graduation!” He keep on going now making you moan out his name while he slamming you hard. “You What’s funny Y/N I know you wear that white dress that I bought you!” You look up at him. “Yeah Dean you must have…..seen the pictures your mom took that day!!” You yelled out his name when he slam inside you hard. “I was fucking there Y/N When you wore that white dress that I bought you. The white Heels that went with your dress even that white flower garter too.” You look up at him in shock because it was true. No one not even Amy knew you had that on that day. “Which leg Dean?” while you was moan out the words. “The right leg fucking hell!” he start to thrust harder. He was right you had under your right leg. So he was there but were. “I was standing all the way in the back, I saw you and Amy walk up to get your degree! I was so happy for the both of ya!” Dean start to thrust faster. “Daddy! Oh daddy please I’m sorry...I’m sorry for everything.” You felt you orgasm coming close, but Dean was was such an asshole he pulled right out. “What the fuck dean!!” as you started to cry out loud.

 

Dean grab fist full of your hair pulling your head up to his face. “Nah Y/N we're gonna have fun baby.” Dean turn you around making go on all four. He lean his face down next to your face. His lips next to your ear he start to breath heavy. “Now it’s time for me to have some real fun.”  Dean slam his cock back inside your pussy with so much force that you scream his name so loud you thought someone had to hear you. “Dean!” You moan until you felt his hand on your ass. “What’s my name again sweetheart?” You look down biting your lips. “I said Dean.” She laugh out loud. (Smack.) “Say my name again Y/N!” He smack your ass again making you moan with so much please that you just wanna him to keep going with those rough hands. “I’m sorry daddy…..I’m sorry daddy please don’t stop I wanna cum so bad!” Dean start to laugh as he keep thrusting inside you. Both of you were a moaning mess pulling on the bed sheets while Dean dug his nails into your skin knowing it was going to leave heavy marks on you body. “Daddy!!....ples...please….I wanna cum!!” Dean started slamming into you faster. “Sweetheart daddy’s gonna make you cum hard.” Dean move his fingers down to your sensitive bud rubbing it as he start to nibble on your earlobe making you moan. “Daddy!!!” Dean did stop because he too was going to go. “With me sweetheart cum with me baby girl!!!” Both you and Dean both keep moaning until you came first screaming out his name while Dean squeeze your hips with his hands as he came inside you. Dean laid right next to you as you turn laying on your back right next to him breathing heavy. “Dean that was something new.” He smile as he pulled you close to him. “I know I guess a lot of mix emotion came into play sweetheart but most of all.” Dean look down at you. “I love you Y/N.” You smile up at him. I love you more Dean.” He lean in to kiss you hard on the lips making you know that he was not gonna let you go.

 

Shane start walking back and forth with the phone in his hand. “Why is she not answering her phone?” “Maybe she’s sleeping Shane.” Hunter walk into his office. “Hey Paul how’s everything?” Shane look at him with a smile on his face. “Oh I’m fine never been better.” He started to laugh as he sat down. “So Shane I was looking over some documents and I couldn’t help but notice that some of this prports flew past over my head.” Hunter look up at Shane who had a worry look on his face. “What do ya mean paul?” Hunter laugh. “I’m glad you ask my bro in law because, I look over some paperwork and I must say who ever look over this, did a very bad job.” As he open the folder taking out the reports. “So after looking over I see someone signed my name without me knowing it.” Shane started to losing his tie. “Hey man I’m not too sure what your talking about?” Hunter look up at him. “I didn’t ask you. All I said was someone signed my name.” Shane look down as he nodded his head. “Well Paul I need to get going because Y/N is not answering her phone.” Shane look down. “Maybe the kid needs a break from ya Shane after all you did do her and Dean dirty.” Hunter smiled as he got up to look down at Shane. “Shane I know what really happened that night Shane. I know you and Renee got down. I know you got Renee pregnant.” Hunter look at Shane. “You don’t know that Paul she slept with Dolph.” Shane got up looking at Hunter with anger in his eyes. “Shane, Shane, Shane my man Dolph got a vasectomy done years ago. Plus he never slept with Renee and most of the guys didn’t even bother touching her because she was Dean, So please you should rethink what your about to say next.”

 

Shane sat back down as he look at his desk. “Renee is not having my kid. Y/N was should post to but, She killed it.” Hunter look at Shane with a smile. “So it is true Renee is having you kid which also brings me to your ex-wife Marissa she too is also having your baby. Let me guess she’s about the same as Renee, if I’m right four months?” Shane look up at Hunter with anger in his eyes. “If you tell Y/N about this then I’ll lose her Paul and believe me I’m not going to lose this woman because of mistakes I made.” Hunter laugh at him. “Man Shane the day you and Y/N meet she was still a kid.” “She was eighteen! She was old enough!” Shane got up from his chair slamming his hands on his desk. “Yeah which brings me to this as well.” Hunter pull out private documents that had Y/N’s name on it. Hunter open the folder to show the other paperworks. “So you knew this girl was a billionaire herself Shane.” Shane drop back down in to the chair looking at the papers. “Come on Shane just admit you fuck up.” Hunter laugh as he sat on Shane’s desk patting him on his shoulder. “Renee told you she was having your baby and you freak out. So you told her to make Dean believe it’s his right? Shane-o-Mac.” Hunter got up from the desk as he pick up all the paperwork. “It makes sense now Shane after the report was made Renee should been fired, but instead she still keep her job. Let me guess she didn’t want to lose it so you fuck her.” Hunter start to laugh hard. “Boy Shane you made a big mistake after that because, when Y/N came back from her injury pretty earlier that’s when you saw her.” Hunter look up for a second. “Yeah she came back because she found out Renee was getting bang out by Randy so she came back because Dean is friend so it makes sense for a friend to be there for them.” Shane lookup at Hunter as his eyes had filled with anger. “Y/N & Dean are friends nothing more. Unless…” Shane stop to think about it. Dean was always around Y/N. They both always seem to be happy together. “It’s coming to you now Shane? Dean loves Y/N the night you told the whole world that you and her got engaged Dean was heartbroken. Shane you took away the one person Dean still cared about.” Shane look at Hunter. “ I’m going to leave you been to think about what just happened Shane-O, later.” Hunter pack up the paperwork's then exited his office while Shane was left there stunned.

 

A knock on the door. “Hey Shane do you have a minute?” Renee walk into his office. “Shane are you ok?” Shane look at Renee. “Hunter knows Renee. He knows about us, about the baby everything Renee.” Shane look down as he start to think what to do. “Have you heard from Dean? I’ve been calling his phone but no answer.” Shane look at Renee. “What he should been be back with the rest of you guys.” Shane cross his arms. “I know but he didn’t. You know we have a show to run tomorrow night and Dean’s not here. Where’s Y/N?” Shane look at Renee. “She has family business to take care of back in Canada why?” Shane look at her funny. Renee started to think. “Didn’t you call her phone?” Shane look at his phone again he picks it up then tries to call her phone only for her voicemail to come up. “That’s the Third time it happen Like that fuck is wrong with her!?” Renee walk up to Shane as she look up at him. “I’m having a bad feeling with this two Shane. What if Y/N and Dean are….” Shane look at Renee mad. “She wouldn't do that Renee! She love me.” Renee move back from him. “Then why is she not answering her phone? That’s the same with Dean, his not answering his phone eather Shane. I know that slut is sleeping with Dean.” Renee said. Shane look at Renee. “She not I know her.” “Or do you really know Y/N Shane?” Renee look up at him. “She….my..lover Renee what happened with us it was only for you to keep your job. If i knew about Y/N being on the main roster I would have fired your ass! You ruined everything for me Renee maybe if you would have keep you damn legs close then I wouldn’t be in this mess!” Shane look down at Renee as she keep her face. “Dean never left Canada but, everyone else did.” Shane look at Renee then he start to think. “I know that slut is sleeping with my Dean!” Shane look at her one last time. “I think you might be right.” Shane turn to look at Renee. “ I just got a text from one of the staff they just said Dean and Y/N came back together from Canada. Plus they send me this.” Shane show Renee the picture of Dean kissing Y/N on the lips at the airport. “I knew that fucking slut was with my Dean!” Renee start to feel pain in her belly. “Shane I don’t feel so good.” She fell to the ground she look down to see blood come down. “Our baby Shane our baby please don’t let this happen to us!” Renee started crying as Shane held on to her. “HELP!! Some get some Help!!” Shane held on to Renee as working staff came in along with Hunter. “What happened?” Hunter said. Shane look up at him. “Get out!” Shane push hunter out of his office as he slammed the door in his face. “Karma ain’t that a bitch uh?” Hunter said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N stood in her hotel room drinking Jack Daniels to wash away all the pain she has to go thru once again. Tears rolling down her face as she pour another cup. "Y/N open up the door I know your in there!" Dean yelled. Already drunk and not thing she open the door to see Dean standing there look at you. "Y/N what are you doing?" You look up at him. "Go fuck off Dean! Again I fell for your stupid words again I fell for your stupid lies." As she started to cry Dean walk into her room closing the door. "What happen to your face?" Dean rub the side of your check. "Shane found out about us Dean. He knew and I got beaten for it." Dean face went from white to red real fast. "Y/N look at me everything's going to be ok." You push Dean away from you. "Please Dean fuck you! were done ok? were fucking done!" Dean walk up to you hugging you in his arms as you both fell to floor. "I hate you Dean just go back home with Renee. I mean we all know she lost her baby. Funny how that happen." You start to laugh as you drunk down the rest of the drink from you cup. You try to reach for the bottle, but Dean pulled your arm back to him. "Sweetheart please." "NO!!" You drop the cup as you started to hit Dean on his chest. "Go home Dean!" Dean laid you down on the floor while you start to cry. "I love you Y/N I mean it."


	15. Vegas Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Vegas Stay's in Vegas right?

Dean was sitting in the hospital room with Renee as she was in tears about the lost of her baby. “Dean don’t think for a second that this was your fault. It was Y/N’s fault that bitch made this mess. If she didn’t get in the way Dean this baby would still be alive inside me.” Dean look at Renee with tears in his eyes. “Renee you can’t blame her for everything.” “Yes I can Dean. She made you stay with her in Canada knowing you had to be here with me, for our baby!” Dean got up and walk to her bed holding Renee’s hand. “Babe try to understand I stay because I love Y/N.” She pulled her hand away from Dean. “I knew it. She brainwash you Dean. Y/N is going to marry Shane not you. She doesn't love you Dean, I do. We were together before she even came around!” Renee yelled. “Alright babe please just calm down ok I’ll talk to Y/N.” Renee look at him. “No Dean I don’t want you to ever speak to Y/N ever again! Do you understand?” Dean nodded his head knowing that this really could break Y/N’s heart.

 

Y/N walk around her home trying to called Dean to see if everything’s alright him and Renee. “Damn Dean I hope your ok. I mean what happen to Renee is bad as well. Even if it was karma getting back at her for what she did but, still it’s bad.” She sat on her bed looking at her phone. “I wonder what Steph is up to?” Y/N dialed Stephania’s cell once she heard her voice Y/N smile as they talk away about what happened back in Canada.

 

**Raw**

** Y/N and rest of the wrestlers sat in catering waiting for Hunter to come in. “Hey Y/N have you heard from Dean?” Seth said setting next to you. “No it’s been like what a week already. I’m starting to worry about him Seth.” Seth nodded his head as he look around. “Oh yeah ain’t that a bitch what happened to Renee first you lost your baby then she lost hers.” Y/N look at him. “Yeah I know it is, I mean I’m fine now. I believe it was better if my baby didn’t come into this world.” Seth look at you funny. “Why?” Y/N look at him with a smile. “Well Seth maybe it was faith. I mean everything happens for a reason.” Seth look at you funny. “So what was the reason for Renee?” Y/N look at him. “Well...maybe karma or she made her own faith. Who knows really.” Seth put his arm around Y/N kissing her on the side of her head. “What about Shane?” Seth said. “What about him?” Y/N look at down. “Shane has not been around for some time. Aren't you worried?”  Y/N rolled her eyes. “Seth you & Roman know I don’t care about Shane.” “Then why keep this playing this game? You know one day your gonna have to tell him.” She smiled at bit. “Yeah I will when the time is right Seth. When the time is right. Besides I still have my heart set out for Dean.” Seth nodded his head. **

 

Dean was standing in the back with Roman watching you and Seth talk. Dean still had a smile on his face. “Your going to talk to her?” Roman look at Dean. “You Roman I’m going to fucking break her heart again.” Roman’s eyes winden. “Dude what the hell did you do this time?” Dean look down not even daring to look at Roman. “Me and Renee we were talking about her and it ended pretty bad.” Roman want to yell at Dean but keep calm. “After everything I told you Dean you're going to drop her because of Renee?” Dean look up at Roman. “It was my baby Roman remember that.” Dean look away from him. “How was it even yours when Renee slept with most of the guys in here.” Roman shook his head. “Man Dean if you only knew.” Roman look away with a smirk. “Know about what?” Dean said annoyed. Roman look back at him. “Man a few people said Renee was with Shane the night you guys made that report. She and Shane walk out together laughing with one another. You didn’t find that odd?” Dean look at Y/N while he thought about what Roman said. “Was this before or after Shane saw Y/N?” Roman nodded his head. “Before he even knew she made it to the main roster.” Dean look at Y/N one last time before making his choice. Hunter walk into the room as he look at everyone ether sitting or stand. “All right everyone there’s a lot to talk about & there’s a lot of work that needs to be done. So let’s get to it.” Hunter said with a smile on his face.

 

Everyone was ready for there match tonight. Y/N was in mix tag match with Seth while they face Rusev and lana. “Ready kid?” Hunter said as both you and Seth look at Hunter with a smile. “Hey boss.” Seth told him with a smile. “Yeah gave them a great show Seth try not to hurt people.” Y/N laugh a little while Seth look down at her. “Y/N when this night is over I need to see you in my office understand?” Seth laugh a little as Y/N now look up at him. “Yeah boss I’ll be there.” Y/N start to worry abite. “Great then.” Hunter walk off. “Seth, Y/N you guys are on.” One of the staff said. They both gave each other guys before the want out for there match.

You sat in the back with an ice pack tape up on your arm. “Yeah that hurt pretty bad. Didn’t even know Lana had it in her to do an armbar.” Y/N laugh at Seth. “Yeah looks like but, hey we won.” Seth pats your back. “Hey Seth have you seen Dean. Someone told me he was at the meet we all had but, when I look around he wasn’t there.” Seth look at Y/N “Nah maybe Roman I can ask him for ya?” She smiled at him. “That’ll be great thanks.” Seth walk out of the trainer's room. Y/N keep the ice pack close to her arm until she heard a voice by the door. “Lana should have broke your arm bitch.” You look to Renee standing by the door. “What did you call me?” Y/N got up look at her. “You heard me Y/N. I know you were trying to break me and Dean up ever since you came here.” Renee said. “All you ever done was bring nothing but problems between me and Dean. We were fine just us two until you came here!” Y/N look at Renee as she was ready to speak her mind.  “Last time I check Renee you were fucking most of the guys before Dean even came here. I knew him way long then you have. All you ever did was suck who’s ever dick that came around. Oh yeah Renee I even knew you was riding Seth’s dick while you were dating Dean.” Y/N said laughing. Renee slap Y/N across the face. “You shut your fucking mouth you bitch!” Y/N look up mad as she charged at Renee spearing her out of the room. They both fell on some boxes while Y/N start slapping Renee in the face. “HEY HEY HEY BREAK UP THE BOTH OF YOU!!” You felt Roman pulling you off of Renee while Dean came picking Renee up from the ground. “Are you fucking kidding me!!” You said as you see Dean holding Renee in his arms. “Really? Again?” Y/N said looking at Dean. “Fuck the both of you i’m out of here!” Y/N push Roman away from her as she walk away from the three.

 

Hunter, Stephanie and Shane were all in the office talking to you about what happened with you and Renee and that it was best if you took some time off. You shook your head because it was wrong you told them Renee start the whole thing but, the rules are rules you were a pro wrestler Renee was not. You nodded your head as you walk out of there office with tears in your eyes. “I fucking hate you Renee.” She said to herself. Y/N pack her bags up then left to the hotel. Once she made it she toss her bag to corner of the room. “I hate you Shane I hate you Renee, I now even hate you Dean.” as she cried out Dean’s name falling to the floor. “That’s it I quit. I’ll just go back to Japan then. I should never came here to WWE.” As she cried her heart out. A knock was heard at the door but Y/N just sat there on the floor. “Hey Y/N it’s me Roman open up. Come on kid open up the door.” Y/N just sat there on the floor. She didn’t want to answer the door. Better yet she didn’t even bother listening to what Roman was saying. She just sat there covering her ears. She was done. Done with everything that happen, done with her friends done with the ones she once loved.

 

The next day Y/N was ready to fly back home until Shane stop her. “Hey sweetheart where ya going?” Y/N turn her around. “I’m heading home now Shane you know that. So please don’t try to stop me.” Shane move in front of  you. “Hold on Y/N first off you're my fiance ok. Second off you and I we need to have a talk.” Y/N rolled her eyes at him until she saw the picture of her and Dean kissing. “Yeah Y/N what was that about?” Shane’s voice want dark with rage. “It was...I...Dean...had...nothing to do with it. I made him do it because, I love him. Yeah Shane I love Dean.” Shane slaps you in the face hard. “Really? Y/N after everything that happened, after everything we want threw, after all the tears and heartache. The happiness of a child then the lost of one. You go behind my back and do this?” Y/N look up at Shane with tears in her eyes. “I hate you Shane.” She grab you by your arm as he pulled you to the bed pushing you down. You tried to get up Shane slap you again pinning your arms down with one hand. “Alright then Y/N you think Dean is better than me uh?” Shane pulled his pants down. “Alright then sweetheart I’m show you something that’s going to be very awesome.” Shane slaps Y/N again while he pulled your skirt up. Then he rip your panty off Shane just slam his hard cock inside you as you scream. “Please Shane stop it please!” As you start to cry. “I’m sorry please just stop I’m so sorry!” That morning on you felt something you never thought you would ever felt, and that was nothing. You felt nothing anymore while Shane keep thrusting hard inside you your body just want numb.

 

**Vegas**

 

Everyone made it to Vegas. All your friend had a great time out there seeing the lights checking out the sounds seeing people getting married. It was like walking into heaven for your friends but, not you. You felt numb your heart was not in the right place anymore. You check into a hotel room paying only in cash, and you was going to use only your grandmother’s maiden name just so Shane doesn’t find you. After a while you meet up with everyone outside ready to have fun. Which you did a good job on showing. Seth on the other hand can tell something wasn't right. “Hey Y/N come with me will ya.” Paige look at Seth then you and said. “Ohhhh. Y/N and Seth going somewhere private?!!” Everyone cheered as Y/N start to laugh while Seth start to calm everyone down. “Well be back.” As he walk off with her. “Hey Y/N are you ok?” Y/N smiled a little. “Yeah Seth I’m fine. You know everything is great. I’m having a blast.” You laugh drinking down the rest of your drink. “No your not something wrong Y/N I know please tell me.” Seth said looking down at her. Y/N smiled as she kiss Seth on the lips. He pull away from you as you laugh. “Your drunk Y/N.” She look at him. “And you fuck Renee behind Dean’s back.” Seth was in shock. “How did you know?” Y/N walk up to him as she puts her hands then her head on his chest. Just so she can hear his heartbeat. “I walk in on your guys one night when me & Roman where looking for you. I found you with Renee she was riding on top of you. She said your name so many times. I walk back without saying a word.” Seth look down at her while she was telling the story. “Y/N please I don’t want this to come to light. Please Y/N.” Seth look down at her worried. “I’ve keep that from Dean for what two years now Seth. Just kiss me Seth please. I just wanna know how your lips feel on mine. Snice now I’m a slut.” She start to cry. “What ya mean a slut?”  She start to cry again while she hugged Seth. “Shane he did….he...he just...took what was his….I….just...was pinned and he had his way with me. He called me a whore because I slept with Dean. Better yet I lost my virginity to him Seth and now look at me.” Seth hugged you while he was look up into the sky. “I’m gonna help you Y/N don’t worry about this.” Seth look back down at you. “Kiss me Seth, please I just wanna know how your lips feel.” Seth shook his head. “No Y/N your way better than that. I’m not gonna do that. Besides I already mess one thing up I’m not gonna to you.” Y/N nodded, Seth smile down at her as he held her close.

 

**Back at the**

**Hotel**

 

Y/N stood in her hotel room drinking Jack Daniels to wash away all the pain she has gone thru once again. Tears rolling down her face as she pour another cup. "Y/N open up the door I know you're in there!" Dean yelled. Already drunk and not thinking she open the door to see Dean standing there look at you. "Y/N what are you doing?" You look up at him. "Go fuck off Dean! Again I fell for your stupid words again, I fell for your stupid lies." As she started to cry Dean walk into her room closing the door. "What happen to your face?" Dean rub the side of your check. "Shane found out about us Dean. He knew and I got beaten for it. Even worse he even did that to me." Dean face went from white to red real fast. "Y/N look at me everything's going to be ok." You push Dean away from you. "Please Dean fuck you! were done ok? We're fucking done!" Dean walk up to you hugging you in his arms as you both fell to floor. "I hate you Dean just go back home with Renee. Please? I mean we all know she lost her baby. Funny how that happen." You start to laugh as you drunk down the rest of the drink from you cup. You try to reach for the bottle, but Dean pulled your arm back to him. "Sweetheart please." "NO!!" You drop the cup as you started to hit Dean on his chest. "Go home Dean!" Dean laid you down on the floor while you start to cry. "I love you Y/N I mean it." Y/N look up at Dean tears started to roll down the side of her face. “Dean go home please, Renee already knows right? Just let me go. Let me just quit so I can go back to Japan.” Dean pick you up bridal style to the bed. “You not quitting your not going back to Japan, so what? You can be Kenny’s side buddy no way sweetheart.” Dean pulled the cover over your body as he took off his sweater tossing it on couch. “I’m stay here with ya, for the night. I wanna see ya safe.” You turn your body over so you don’t have look at Dean because it didn’t matter what he said to you, you knew his gone by the morning. You heard Dean going thru your bag. You wanted to say something but, you fell asleep.

 

Dean sat down on the couch looking at the time. “Yeah it’s getting late I better get going.” Dean took off his shirt, sneakers, then his pants only leaving his underwear on. Dean look at his phone one last time seeing a text from Renee reading { _Renee: Dean you need to come back home. Please I’m starting to worry about you. Right now my mother is telling me that I should just forget you because what you did but, I can’t I just love you too much to just let something like this go. Please come back home already._ } Dean look at Y/N sleeping then back at his phone. He sigh as he puts his clothes back on. “I’m sorry Y/N I’ll see ya in the morning. I love ya.” Dean kissed her on the forehead. He walk to the door before he open the door he look back and saw Y/N’s hand. “Where’s the ring?” Y/N’s engagement ring was gone. He was about to walk back until his phone rang showing Renee. Dean made a annoyed look on his face as he answered his phone.

 

“Yeah babe what’s up.” He said. “Dean where are you? I’m getting worried. I hope your not seeing Y/N!” Dean rolled his eyes. “No Renee I’m not just seeing a few of the guys right now ok. Look I’ll be home soon ok just calm down Renee you’ve been thru alot.” Dean told her. “Good babe dinner will be ready by the time you get back home ok? I love Jonny.” She said. “Yeah Renee I’ll see you soon babe I love ya later.” Dean ended the call as he look over to Y/N. “I remember you calling me that Y/N. ‘Jonny’ how much a I hated that name but, now I miss it.” He smiled at sleeping body. Dean walk right out of her hotel room.

 

Next day Y/N was sitting in the skyline with shades on her face due to the night before. “Man the last time I drank heavy like that was back in my teens. I need more sleep when I get back.” Y/N sat down on one of the chairs as she heard a knock on the door. “Come in!” The door open as a voice was heard. “So you drank heavy I see?” She look back to see Hunter. “Oh hey boss how’s everything?” She smiled at him. Hunter sat down with a small smile on his face. “Hey kid I just want to know are you still mad about what happened with your baby? You know the call I made.” She look at him with a blank facial expression on her face. “I’ll take that as a ‘I’m still piss off’ look.” She shook her head. “I just try not to think about it. My baby died now he or she is on a better place.” She look at Hunter. He nodded his head. “Well kid I need to go out there tonight. I need you to show Shane that you can be a boss as well.” Y/N look at Hunter confuse. “I know what SHane did to ya.” She look up at him as she covered her face. “Let me tell you something. I don’t care what problems you both have, but when it comes to things like this. That’s a whole different story.” Y/N look up at Hunter with sadness in her eyes. “I slept with Dean. That’s why Shane did what he did.” He nodded his head as he look down. He handed you the script you had to read for tonight. “Well kid shit happens.” Hunter told you as he got up to walk out. Y/N sat there looking at the sold out crowd for tonight. “I wonder what he meant by that?” She look over her lines for tonight.

 

Cloths on the floor sweat on both bodies heavy breathing from one another. “Oh my god yes I’m cumming right now!” Renee yelled as she felt a rock hard cock hit her one more me before he too came in her. “Oh shit Renee!” Shane said after. He pulled out of her removing the condom then walking into the bathroom flushing it down the toilet. “Man Renee we need to stop meeting up like this.” He laugh. “She look at Shane as she walk into the bathroom turning on the shower. “Yeah well I need to get clean so that way ‘my Dean’ does know what we're doing.” She said smiling. Shane laugh as he and Renee hope into the shower together. Ten minutes pass as they both got dress Renee’s phone rang to Dean was calling her. “Hello babe!” She said. “Hey honey wats ya doin?” Renee laugh a little. Just talking to Cathy right now. She having a hard time Finn because of this girl that just came up to the main roster. Finn said it was friend from Japan, but we all know the story right there.” Dean nodded his head. “Yeah well I’m coming to the arena right now I hope to see ya there babe.” Renee look at the time to see it was almost time for the show to start. “Yeah babe I’ll be waiting for you. I love you Dean later.” Dean laugh. “ I love you too babe later.” He ended the call. Renee look at Shane “Better get going Shane. Dean is going to be there soon.” She said walking up to Shane hugging him. Shane putting his arms around her then kissing her. “Yeah ok just remember why this is happening.” Renee smiled. “As long as you keep that bitch Y/N out of my way. Then I’m fine boss.” She smiled grabbing her things along with Shane leaving the hotel room.

 

Y/N was waiting for Shane to come so she can tell him what she has to do, but he was taking to long so she just left the skyline and want into one of the locker rooms. “Hey there Kevin how ya feeling.” He smiled at her. “Feeling pretty good how about you.” He said while he was getting ready for his match with Sami. “I’m fine I guess you can say. Have you seen Shane I have to tell him something.” Kevin laugh. “You know damn well that man is never on time. He might just be sightseeing or something.” Kevin could be right you may never know. “Yeah well thanks Kev I owe you one.” He look up with a smile. “How about the world heavyweight title?” You look back him with a smile. “Done.” She said walking out the locker room.

 

The night went great as the matches went on. Like you promise Kevin his now the number one contender for the heavyweight title. “Yep I told you Kev.” Hee smile at you as he walk on by. “Let’s hope you win it from AJ and show what a real champ is.” Kevin wink at her. “Thanks kid.” She smiled at him as he walk away.

 

Y/N started walking to the gorilla position. “Hey Y/N!” You turn to see Seth going down the same path as you. “Hey Seth, look I’m so sorry about last night.” Seth put his hands up in defense. “Hey hey calm down it’s ok Y/N. You was drunk it’s alright relax dollface.” Seth said with a smile. Y/N nodded as she look down. “Look I hope your not mad that I told Hunter about what happened with ya and Shane.” Y/N look up at him with a smile. “I’m not because...I just….need help I guess.” Seth put his arm around her as they both started walking down the gorilla position. “Hey things happen for a reason Y/N. Who knows why this happened to you. I mean I know why, but I mean for what...I mean...what I’m trying to say is.” She laugh as she look up at him. “Karma? Yeah maybe Shane did something and then karma was getting back at him for it.” Seth nod. “Yeah well I guess you can say that Y/N, but I still don’t like what Shane did to ya.” She look at Seth. “Seth I cheated on him with Dean. I mean come one he had every right to be mad.” Seth look down at her. “But did he have every right to hurt like that?” Y/N stop talking. “Yeah like I thought.” Seth said to her. “Better get ready because tonight is when the guys get back together.” You smiled at him as he hugged you. “See ya out there. “See ya Seth.”

 

You saw from the back the guys standing in the ring talking about how they need to be a team once again. How they should be brothers once again. Roman talking about how they should just let the past be the past and that Dean needs to move on. “That was easy say than done.” you said to yourself. Seth look at Dean then told him if he or Roman couldn’t do it then he knows who can. Then your music hit you walk right out with the mic standing on the top ramp looking down at the guys in the ring as everyone start to call your name. “Dean please try to understand Seth’s sorry ok I get it what he did to us, it was wrong, but his going to make it up by bring the shield back together.” You said with serious tone in your voice. Everyone in the crowd cheered on saying. “SHIELD! SHIELD! SHIELD! SHIELD!” You keep your eyes on the guys in the ring. “She right Dean what ya say?” Roman said making it into a fist extending out into the open. Then Seth did the same as Y/N watch on to see if Dean was going to do the same. Dean look at the boys then up at Y/N then back at the guys as he did the same making the crowd go wild on what they saw. Y/N was happy to see them together once again. The Shield fighting along together once again. Y/N smile at the guys while they had their moment. Y/N turn so she can walk back until. 

 

“Hey Y/N!” Dean said. You stop and turn around to see the guys looking up at you from the ring. “I hope you didn’t forget about you.” Dean pointed up at you. The crowd started cheering your name. “Yeah baby girl remember your the fourth member of the shield.” Roman said with a smile on his face. “Y/N come on you didn’t forget about that right?” Seth said. You look at the guys with a smile. “This was about you guys not me.” She said looking at them. “Well it looks like your giving me no choice Y/N. I think I just might have to come up there and get you myself.” Dean said. She look at him then said. “Hold on there Dean just hold on let me think about it ok?” She said looking at them. Seth, Roman, and Dean stood in the ring. “Think about it right now.” Roman said. Everyone in the crowd laugh. Y/N smiled as she taught  _ {“Me back with guys once again. The only reason why it was because of Dean. No I can’t, not again to many problems came about. Plus his with Renee again so no I can’t, but I must because my heart is telling me I have to. I have to be with Dean.”} _ She look up at the guys with a smile. “You know what you guys.” She said nodding her head. “What the heck I miss my brothers anyways.” She drop her mic with a smile then start to walk down the ramp then stop because Shane’s music hit. He walk out with fire in his eyes. “The Shield? The shield are back. That’s fine, but you.” As he pointed at Y/N. “You sweetheart are not joining the shield.” You look up at him with a confused look on your face. Then Braun strowman’s music hit. You see him walk out looking at you. You didn’t think your legs did the thinking as you turn to run, but Braun was pretty fast as he grab you by the arm. You start to scream for the guys. “SETH, ROMAN, DEAN! HELP ME!” The guys didn’t waste any time jumping out of the ring to run up the ramp to save you. “Bring Y/N back here Braun watch your back!” He push Y/N up to Shane making him catching you. “We’re leaving now!” You look back to see Braun taking out all three men. “NO! STOP IT PLEASE!” You try to fight Shane off, he was to strong. He pulled you to the back. The last thing you saw was the guys getting their ass handed to them.

 

You & Shane were walking to the parking lot. “Shane please just stop it ok you won just stop!” Shane stop turning his head looking down at you. “Y/N I love you ok but your not joining them.” Y/N was looking at Shane until you saw Dean running towards him. You yelled moving out of the way while Dean had jump Shane from behind punching him in the back of the head. Staff came trying to pull Dean away from Shane. Dean not stopping at all. “Dean it’s over please just stop ok!” Then the next thing you saw Braun came pulling Dean getting ready to do a chokeslaming, But Roman came out of nowhere doing a superman punch to Braun’s face. Seth came with a chair then started hitting Braun in the back trying to take him down. Dean look around to see if he can found you but it was to late Shane had already pulled you into his car driving off. “DAMN IT!!” Dean said as he kick a box. The guys look seeing Shane had already took you.

 

Y/N just couldn’t take it. Shane keep telling her that she can’t be with the guys because of some nonsense he was trying make up. Nothing work because you were just done with all his shit. Y/N just grab her suitcase then her backpack grabbing anything else that was hers. “Look Shane i just need some space.” He look right at her. “Space? oh really you need space right now. I’m trying to tell you what’s good at the moment, why you should join this guys and all you want is space?” Y/N rolled her eyes at Shane as she walk out the hotel room door. “Fine then go!” Shane grab his phone dialing Renee. “Hey Renee I need to see ya.” He shook his head. “No buts get over here right now! You have one hour.” He ended the call piss off.

 

Y/N text few of the of her friends but all said there were already with someone else. So you look to see if there was anymore rooms available, but everything was booked. She sigh at the fact she might not have anywhere to sleep. “Well maybe I better head to the next town then.”  A text came on her phone from Roman telling her,  _ {RomanBear: Hey Y/N! Head to this place you'll be have a nice bed to sleep in lol.} _ Y/N rolled her eyes as she had a small smile on her face.  _ {Y/N: Sure just send me the info and I’ll be on my way. Thanks again big bro.} _ She smile as he send her the address to the place. Once outside she flag down a taxi happy she put her suitcase in trunk of the car. Once inside she gave the address to the location. She smile as she look to see Renee getting out of a taxi then heading inside the hotel. “What is she doing here?” Cab drove off leaving you wandering.

The taxi made it to the location of the address. She took her things out of the taxi paid the driving then seeing the cab drive off. Shelook up at the house. “Who in the world lives here?” She look up into the sky seeing how the clouds were covering the sky. “Rain.” Y/N start to walk up to the home. The rain start to pour down heavy while she buzz for the gate to open. Once she heard the buzz the gates open then she ran for the house. “You gotta be kidding me I’m wet now.” She look up into the sky to see the rain. Once she made it to the door she rang the bell standing there waiting for the door open. “Please Roman be there.” THe door open as Y/N look up only to be surprises to see. “Dean?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Three members of the Shield were standing in the middle of the ring. Seth held a mic as he look out in the crowd. "So this is the game Shane want's to play tonight right?" Everyone in the crowd cheered on. "We only here because of two things. 1) Shane things his the big guy who runs the show. Nah uh, boy we run things around here. We run the show we take names then take them out." The crowd cheered on. Dean took the mic from Seth as he started to walk back and forth look up at the ramp. "And 2) Shane you have someone that belongs to us. She belong to the Shield so if you don't mind boos give her back!" Dean threw the mic over his head. Shane's music hits as he walks out with Braun Strowman caring Y/N over his shoulder. "So gentlemen what was it that you said?"


	16. Braun vs The Shield

She open her eyes to see the time it show five thirty. “Oh shit Shane I have to get going.” Renee said getting up from bed. “Really Renee you have to leave now.” Shane woke up looking around the room. “Really Shane plus if Dean founds out about us he is going to kill you.” Renee started to put her clothes back on. “Hey Renee he won’t know anything about us, so relax. Besides if anything I have to worry about Dean trying to take Y/N away from me.” Renee look back at Shane. “Please it’s the other way around Shane.” She said with a smirk. “Yeah whatever Renee better get ready just in case Y/N comes back. Me her have a history together something that I’m not going to lose.” He said while he grab his clothes off the floor. “Yeah well as long as you keep that bitch away from my Dean when were good.” She said before giving Shane a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see ya tomorrow night boss.” As she walk out of the hotel room. He sigh as he look down on the floor. “Yeah right I’m gonna need Braun to take Dean out.” Shane told himself. 

 

WWE live show was starting Y/N had a match with Alexa Bliss non-title match. You made sure you showed her who’s the real boss around here, womens champ or not. Y/N putting in some blows on Alexa while she was down. Y/N stop then look around as she threw her arms up in the air ready to do your finisher. Mickey jump in and started to attack you from behind making the ref calling for the bell. Y/N got up then started to attack Mickey until  Nia Jax came out for the save. She want after Alexa but ran away while Y/N and mickey were still fighting in the ring. “I hate enough of your mickey!” Y/N said she kick Mickey in the gut setting her up for the dirty deeds on Mickey. Y/N smiled at her her as she look back thanking Nia for the help both raising their arms up hire while the crowd cheered on.

 

Once in the back with the girls Nia, Becky, Sasha, Paige all sat talking about what drinks there where going to have tonight. They all agreed. So they all meet up in Y/N & Nia’s hotel room. “So what’s going on with you and Shane Y/N? I heard there’s something bad blood going on with you guys.” Y/N look at all the girls in the room as she look down. “Well me and Shane we haven’t seen eye to eye in past few weeks. Who knows really.” Becky look at Y/N. Is it because that kiss with you and Dean?” Y/N look at the girls then down her drink. “Yeah I’m in love with Dean. I’ve always loved him. Ever since we were teens.” They all awww together in sync. “You know how that is right?” Y/N said. “Yeah I mean I thought I was in love with Alberto but I saw so wrong about that.” Paige said. “Well don’t feel to bad because now your with a that rocker guy right?” Sasha said. “Yeah which I’m very happy about now.” They all laugh as they drank away the rest of the bottles of wine. “Hey Y/N let’s Kiss. Becky said. “Are you drunk Becky?” Nia ask? “NO!” Becky laugh. Y/N got up as she start to wobble to her. “OK! It’s not like Dean’s gonna know about it!” Hey all laugh as Y/N start to kiss Becky on the lips. Paige took her phone out then took a picture of the two kissing. “My turn to kiss Becky!” Paige said as she walk over then push Y/N over to lay it on Becky. “Nia let me give you some suga love.” Y/N said laughing while she was walking to her. “Oh no your don’t I’m fine Y/N.” She laugh. Sasha walk over to Y/N kissing her on the lips. “Oh I’m so turn on by this!” Nia said laughing. “Hey let’s make some odd noise shall we.” Paige said. “OH YEAH PAIGE HARDER I LOVE IT WHEN YOU FINGER ME LIKE THAT!” Becky said as they all start to laughing. “OH SASHA YOU LIKE IT BABY WHEN I MASSAGE YOUR BREAST LIKE THAT!” Y/N said “OH Y/N DON’T STOP I’M LOVING IT KISS ME Y/N KISS ME. I WANT YOUR TONGUE ON MY PUSSY!” Sasha said laughing it off.  

 

Roman, Seth, Dean, Finn, Sami, and Kevin were all starting at the wall while the girls were making funny moaning noises. “Yeah...what’s going on again?” Seth said. Roman trying his hardest not to laugh. “I think there just mess around man. There drunk don’t worry about it.” “OhH MY GOD Y/N YOUR NAKED!!” Paige said. “OH MY GOD I’M SUPER HORNY RIGHT NOW!!” Y/N laugh. “Yup I don’t think that’s fake.” Dean look at the guys. “NIA LET LETS FIND THE GUYS AND PUT ON A SHOW FOR THEM!” Sasha laugh. “Thank god I’m married with kids man.” Kevin said. “So are me and Roman.” Sami look over at Kevin. “Oi listen up then if the girl’s want to show us some stuff then let me Dean, and Seth go over there then alright?” Finn said putting his hands up. Dean laugh at Finn. “Alright but Y/N’s ass belongs to me.” Dean said. “Oh god yes! Oh yes Becky keep fingering me oh yeah baby.” Paige said. All the guys look at the wall then got up to place there ear’s on the wall. “Nia come over here and give me a kiss I want a threesome! Just you, me, and Sasha!” Y/N said. Nia laugh. “Ok then.” Roman look at the guys. “I think we need to see what’s going on.” Sami keep his eyes on the wall. “Maybe you guys should me Kevin and Roman should stay.” Roman gave Smai and funny look. “No way man I’m not miss this for the world.” Roman said as he open the door. Finn Seth and Dean excited the room. “Later guys.” Roman said as he close the door.

  
Dean was already knocking on the door. Finn, Seth, and Roman were all standing by. The door open just to see and naked Paige by the door holding a bottle of rum. “Hey guys don’t you think it’s past your bedtime?” She said laughing drink down more rum. “Alright girls times up let’s go.” Dean said entering the room to see Becky on top of Nia, and Sasha playing with Y/N’s breast. “Ok this looks like a orgy party going on here.” Finn look around to see what’s happening. “Yeah Dean don’t even think about it. Just let the girls have there fun.”  Seth laugh as he watch the girls having fun with one another. “Yeah this stay with us no one else has to know about this.” as Seth look at the guys. “Yep looks like we have a mess to clean up after.” Dean keeps his eyes on Y/N as she kiss Sasha on the lips.  _ {‘Man Y/N I didn’t even know you had it in ya. I’m not even mad about it.} _ Sasha look over at Dean as she got up still with her underwear on. “Hey Dean let’s see you and Y/N fuck.” Everyone look over at then both. Y/N got up laughing as she walk over to Dean naked. “Yeah big boy show what you really got Dean hit my ass because I’ve been a really bad girl!” All the girls laugh at what Y/N said. Knowing Dean he did it not holding back smacking Y/N ass hard. “Owww Dean that hurts!” She looked up at him. “Hey you said it, I did it.” Everyone in the room laugh as Paige got up walking to Roman. “So Roman are you down?” Roman smiled at Paige.

 

“No way you guys got to go now.” Nia said coming out of the bathroom. “Hey!! Nia what?” Finn said looking at her. “Yeah right no way I was getting drunk not like this girls.” she pointed at them. “Hey Nia let’s do it.” Sasha said as she fell on the bed passing out. Paige, becky and Y/N all laugh. “Yeah ok poor Sasha, I’m going to take a nap.” Becky said laying next to Sasha laughing. The guys all look when they saw Becky’s head fell on Sasha’s belly. “Alright you guys shows over head back to your rooms. Now!” Nia said pulling Dean away from Y/N. “Hey Nia.” Y/N said. “Out all your guys out.” Finn , Seth, Roman and Dean all got push out of the room by Nia. “Good night boys. As she slam the door. Dean started mocking Nia as he walk back to the hotel room. “Hey Dean I think Shane’s gonna be mad that you left your hand print on Y/N’s ass.”Seth said laughing. Finn and Roman laugh but Dean had a smirk on his face. “Oh Shane please. I already had Y/N. Pretty much I owned that women.” They all laugh as they all went back to there hotel rooms.

 

The next day everyone was on the flight heading to the next state. “My head hurts so bad you guys.” Paige said. “Well looks like you’ll learn your lesson on not to do that again right girls?” Nia look at Sasha who was sitting next to Becky. Y/N who was sitting alone with shades one. “Yeah we know Nia, plus why don’t you have a hangover like us?” Nia smiled. “Well Y/N all I had was one shot.” She laugh as the rest of them look away from her. “Man Nia your funny.” Becky said. While the plane was high in the air. Y/N was watching some one Dean’s old video’s when he was Jon Moxley. Se had a smile on her face. Y/N remember Dean when he had a cute baby face. All he talk about was when he wanted to become a wrestler. She heard most of his promos how well he cut them for the camera. Seeing him with his longtime friend Daniel Bryan sing some songs together. Watching Dean talk about how he wanted to do this for a long time. How he want to do this because of family. Then you click on one video which you see Dean had his pants down. You laugh at it but you watch it anyways.

You see Dean talking to a poll drunk, or so you think. She watch the video when Dean was talking about his family a bit. “Did you know child services came and took my little cousin away. They said I couldn’t take care of her because I wasn't stable. Can you believe that crap.” You can tell he really did want to cry because it was true. You remember his little cousin being taken away from one of his aunts. Little bit of tears run down your face because that little girl did nothing wrong. She love Dean so much at she didn’t want to be taken away from him, but it happened. “I mean she was smart, she knew what she was doing all A’s in her class. I love that little girl. Just like how I loved this one girl I knew since I was a kid.” You stop as you look at the video. “Do you know you want to know what happened to this girl. Yea? She was awesome she was smart smarter than me. She had a whole other world, she had the rich life but instead she want to live the life of a poor man.” Y/N look around to see what everyone was doing. She sees some sleeping or some listening to music or watching a movie then she look back at the video.

 

“You see this girl lost someone she loved very dear to her. I had not seen this girl in a year, but thank goodness she came back because my life would have suck without her. She had this thing going on with her mother she couldn’t take anymore. She always came to me for help, and I would the best I can for her.” Y/N’s eyes started water because it was all true. You did run away from your mother when things were going bad. You did feel down and depress when your mother called you all this name knowing it was not true. “You see people I was there for her when she need me. Just like how she was here when I need her. We had each other’s backs no matter what. I had my demons she had her own but we were for each other.” She nodded her head from his words. “You I really care about her. I love her, you know but I can’t see as much as I want to. I bought her her graduation dress because her mother didn’t. We both had it hard but we always was there for one another.” Y/N nodded her head again. “You know one day I want back home to see my family right? I want home and I ask me sister have you heard from her? Then my sister’s face drop because she told me that she left. I was like what? Yeah she disappeared. I was like how. I mean what?” It showed the look on Dean’s face how sad he was. You know it to be true. “My sister told me that she left not saying a word and her mother didn’t even care to say anything. My heart was crush man. It hurt me to see that she was gone.” Tears start to fall from your eyes. “I’m making a promise tho if I see her i’m going to hold on to her real tight because I don’t want to lose her ever again. My second promise is this I will never and I mean never date any other girl because all I want in my life is her. That’s my promise.” The video ended Y/N pulled her headphone out of her ears. You wipe away whatever tear’s that was left on your checks. You got up walking to the restroom just so you can use it. Dean who was sitting next to Renee saw you walking up to the bathroom. He keep his eyes on you until you open the door walking in then closing the door locking it.  _ “Y/N what’s wrong sweetheart?” _ Dean thought to himself. You sat on the ground in the bathroom letting everything out quietly. You cried your heart as quiet as you can.  _ “I’m so sorry Dean. I didn’t mean to leave you like that. I just wanted to get away from Shane. Keep on and on with this gifts, this love cards everything. I had no choice but to leave. I’m so...so...sorry Dean.”  _ She said in a whisper to herself while she sob. Dean who was in the other side of the door heard you well enough that a small tear came in his eyes.

 

Raw started with you, Shane, and Braun standing in the middle of the ring. “Now first off let’s make this one thing clear. The Shield are back together yes I understand, but as long as I’m around.” Shane look over at Y/N then smile. “As long as ‘We’re’ around we will stop the Shield.” Shane look over at Y/N. Y/N look over at Shane shaking her head. She took the mic from him. “I’m not going to betray my brothers Shane.” The crowd cheered on from what she said. “No way Shane I was with him before you came around. They save my ass from the Wyatt family, I saw there when they had feud with Evolution, with Kane almost everyone in this business.” Shane took the mic from her. “But not with me Y/N.” She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. “Yeah your right but your going to be next Shane.” She move away from him. Braun move in behind her just so she won’t leave the ring. “Really!” She said throwing her arms up in the air. Shane telling Braun to take Y/N to the back. “Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield!” Everyone in the crowd went wild as everyone in the ring start to look around. “Oh oh oh cut the music cut the…” Shane was attack by Dean while Roman & Seth jump on Braun while Y/N moved out of the way. She rolled out of the ring making a run for the upper ramp. She stop then look back surprise to see all the members of shield doing a triple powerbomb on Braun. You saw Shane laying on the ground looking up at the Shield members all raising their arms in the air. Y/N had a smile on her face while Shane got up then he start to walk up the ramp. You saw Shane then you walk past the curtains then start to walk down the hallway just to find a place to hide.

 

Shane was walking back and forth in his office. “Where the hell is she?” He said with anger. “We don’t know boss she could be anywhere this is building.” The staff said. “Then find her once you do bring her back here to me understand?” Everyone nodded their heads. “Now go.” Shane said as everyone felt his office. “I see your having trouble finding you fiance Shane?” Hunter said as he walk in with a smile on his face. “Just think about it for a minute, Y/N rather be free from her bird cage, then be trap init with you.” Hunter said. “You what? Hunter it’s funny you think you can march in here thinking you can do whatever you want. Say whatever you want do whatever you want. uh ? You think you can run this show?” Shane look at Hunter who just laugh. “Yeah I know I can. As a matter of fact who do you think brought back the shield Shane?” Hunter look at down at Shane. “I think it’s going to be a great show tonight. How fun Shane-O-Mac.” Hunter said walking out of his office. 

The guys were walking back into there locker room. Seth opens the door letting the other two men inside slamming the door close. “Hey keep it down!” Y/N said. The guys look to see you there hiding in the shower room. “Y/N?” Dean said as he grab her into a big old bear hug. “OK! I can’t breath Dean!” He let her go as the guys hugged her. “What are doing in here?” Seth look down at her. “I’m trying to hide from Shane like my god that man is crazy.” Dean look down at you. “Tell me about Y/N.” “Look you guys we got her back were family once again, and this time were keeping Braun and Shane away from her.” Roman said. They all agreed as they stick their fist out uniting as one.

 

Seth and Roman step out to get some food from catering. Dean walk into the shower room to look at Y/N getting dry up after all the running she did to get away from Braun. Dean just walk right in taking the towel  off of you smiling at your naked body. “Dean this is not the time to so this.” He lean in leaving sweet soft kiss on your lips. You give into his demand kissing him back putting your arms around him not holding back anything. You push Dean off for a little bit just to pull his tank top over his head tossing it out of the bathroom. Dean undoing his pant while you look back to see the coast was clear. “Why did you leave when I opened the door to my house uh?” Dean said turning you around then pushing you up agents the wall in the shower room. “I...I...don’t...know Dean. I...thought Roman had a second home in Vegas or something.” Dean start to stroke himself. “Really sweetheart.” He start to laugh like a lunatic which turn you on. “Nah you see that was my house that he send you too. Why? I don’t know but, when I saw you I thought...I thought you were going to come in, but you just turn your back and walk away from me. Why!” Before you could say anything Dean’s hard cock want right up your ass, making you scream out his name. “Dean please that hurts please stop!” You said crying over the pain & pleasure of his thrust in your ass. “It’s called anal sweetheart. It relieves stress plus its healthy for ya.” He said breathing heavy. Dean leans his head forward his lips next to your ear. “I know it hurts but after a while you’ll get used to it.” Dean never stop he keep his rhythm going while you tried your hardest not to scream from the pain. “Dean please this hurts let’s save this for another time please? What if the guys walk in on us Dean?” He didn’t listen he just had to snuff one out. “They won’t know about it. Plus that night like I said before you left while I was standing there by the door. Next thing I saw you already walking past the gates back to the other side. I called your name for you to come back, but you didn’t why?!” He start to thrust faster while you lowered your head. “I didn’t want anymore trouble Dean I didn’t want anymore trouble!” You start to cry out. Dean start to thrust faster and faster in your ass that you thought it was never going to end. “Dean please...please...I love you please I wanna cum with you.” Didn’t waste any time he start to massage your bud pretty fast and hard. He even put two fingers inside your core making you catch up with him. “I’m almost there daddy I’m almost there!” You said to Dean moaning his name. “Cum for me sweetheart cum now!” You did it with even thinking cumming all over his fingers all for him. Dean not far after making sure every last drop of his cum in your stays in your ass. “Don’t push it out sweetheart.” You shook your head as you turn around smiling up at him. “Give me some sugar baby.” He said laughing. “I remember that from a movie we saw Dean.” You kiss him on the lips not holding back. Outside of the locker room “This is why I told you it was not a good idea to leave them two alone.” Seth told Roman. “Me I told you not to leave the room.” Seth look at Roman with wide eyes ready to punch him in the face. “Hey you guys can you stop get in already will ya.” Dean said as he step aside let the guys in. Dean had a nice smile on his face as he close the door. Around the corner stood Braun with a smile on his face. “I found ya.”

 

The match The Shield vs Kane, Randy Orton, & Baron Corbin. The match went underway with Roman & Randy starting off the match. Y/N watch the match from the safety of the locker room. “Come on you guys you can do it.” You said watching the tv. The match went on seeing them go back and forth Seth tagging in to fight baron corbin going blows at each other. Seth making a tag to Dean which made you happy that you jump up from your sit. Watching him doing a suicide dive with Roman and Seth you started cheering clapping your hands together. “Go boys go!” The thing you know everything went black.

 

The match with the The shield was over they won their match celebrating their victory until they all look up on the titantron to see Shane & Braun laughing with Y/N right next to them. “Let me go please let me go!” Braun left Y/N over his shoulder while they walk to the enter.  All Three members of the Shield were standing in the middle of the ring. Seth held a mic as he look out in the crowd. "So this is the game Shane wants to play tonight right?" Everyone in the crowd cheered on. "We only here because of two things. 1) Shane things his the big guy who runs the show. Nah uh, boys we run things around here. We run the show we take names then take them out." The crowd cheered on. Dean took the mic from Seth as he started to walk back and forth look up at the ramp. "And 2) Shane you have someone that belongs to us. She belong to the Shield so if you don't mind boss give her back!" Dean threw the mic over his head. Shane's music hits as he walks out with Braun Strowman caring Y/N over his shoulder. "So gentlemen what was it that you said?" Shane said.

 

Dean start to grow impatient while Roman was hold Seth back. Y/N start to hammer Braun’s back. “Hey let me go already!” Shane had a smile on his face. “Everyone in the back take them out!” The half of the male roster start to walk out from behind. Y/N look at the men that came out. “No stop please! Braun put me down!” Braun start to walk away with Shane with you still over his shoulder. The men started to fight the rest of the members of the shield. Braun, Shane and Y/N start to walk to the back when Hunter stop all three of them. “So looks like you both are having fun right?” Shane face went red. “Yeah I own this show so yeah.” Braun look away from Hunter while Y/N keep her eyes on Hunter. “Hey Braun you should get ready for your match tonight with Roman, Seth and Dean.” Hunter laugh as he walk away. Shane’s face was red as a tomato. Y/N smiled as she look down. “Let’s go.” Shane said walk back to the office.

Y/N look at both Shane & Braun walking around the office. “You know you guys can talk about what to do. I mean you had half the locker room beat them down.” Shane look at Y/N “Be quite sweetheart, because of you now Braun have a handicap match with your brothers.” Shane said looking at her. Y/N got up from the couch as she head to the door. “Were you going?” Shane said Braun ready just in case she leaves. “I’m going to for a walk Shane need to catch some air.” She open the door only for Dean to stand there with the lunatic crazy look in his eyes. Dean ran pass attacked Shane while Roman and Seth came in going after jumping Braun. “Stop you guys please stop it!” She tried to yell. The staff and refs came in trying to break them apart. Y/N stood by the door as Roman,Seth, and Dean was being drag out of the room. Shane & Braun stood in the office Shane holding his side. “Damn it!” Braun walk out of the office straight to the ring.

 

Standing in the ring was Braun waiting for his match to start with the guys. “This match better go as planned.” Shane said while he was watching the tv. “There going to lose this match then we can go home.” Y/N look at Shane then back at her phone with a smile. _{Y/N: “Better get your your gameon your guys.”}  {Roman: “Thanks for the heads up baby girl we know what to do ;)}_  Y/N look at the tv just to see Seth & Dean walking down the ramp. “Where the hell is Roman?” Shane said. “Who knows Shane.” She said with a smile. Then Roman came from nowhere hitting Braun in the back with a kendo stick. “Are you kidding me!” Shane said standing in the office. Y/N start to laugh while the guys started to attack Stroman. “Those are my boys Shane and they knew what to do. You see trying have half the locker room trying to take them out was not a smart move.” She showed Shane the text message she send to Roman. “You see love as there younger sister I always have their back. No matter what hell we go threw.” Shane look at you then back at the tv. Seeing Braun getting taken down by the Shield. “We win Shane, We win.” She said walking out on him. All Shane had left was seeing Braun getting beat down. "I need to take them out." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N sat in the chair. "Marissa I'm only here because I saw the text on Shane's phone. You had his son which yes his so cute." She laugh as Marissa was holding him. "what's his name?" Marissa look at Y/N with a small smile. "Rogan that's the name I gave him." She said looking at Y/N. "Cute name for a cute baby boy." Marissa look at her. "I know what happen with your baby and Renee's. I know it hurts when you see other mother's with there little ones. Y/N just remember you still have time. It's not the end of the world for you." Y/N look down. "I know but it was my baby. It's been like what almost four months." She said looking at Marissa. "It's not the end you should go home and relax my dear. I want you to go home take a break from work, and think about what you really want. Then talk about what you really want. You'll see at end everything will come out fine." Marissa said with a smile on her face. Y/N smile as she got up to leave. "I'm still am very sorry about what I have done."


	17. All Secrets Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing that comes out will change everyone. Can anyone be happy in this chapter? Maybe so if one man can help. Maybe that one man can help. Will the out come be great for anyone? 
> 
> In this Chapter more secrets, more lies come into play. Y/N had found out about something with Shane and Marissa which hit Y/N's breaking point with Shane. Dean still has his heart out set for Y/N, but Renee keeps pulling him back into her world. Plus all the investigating that Hunter has done finally came to end as 'All Secrets' are revealed.

The night was long but the arguing still keep going with Shane & Y/N. Shane want nothing to do with Marissa & her unborn son. Y/N telling him that he has to meet him. Shane telling her that, “No I’m not going to see her. That baby is not mine Y/N she cheated on me all those years ago. She dated other guys so I know that baby belongs to who ever she was sleeping with.” Y/N rolled her eyes at him. “You know what Shane I think you and I might need some time apart. Like maybe just a few days because this is just awful.” Y/N grab her bags as she head for the hotel door. “Y/N if you walk out I’m not going to go after you.” She laugh a little as she look back at him. “Shane you never chase after me, good night my dear friend.” She open the door then walk out leaving Shane in the room alone.

 

Y/N walk down the hallway until she heard a door open to see Dean getting ready to walk in. “Good night Dean.” She said walking past him. He grab Y/N by the arm pulling her close to him. “Wear you going darling?” She smile at him. “I’m going home now Dean. I just got into it with Shane about his ex-wife. She went into labor not to long ago so I just told him to go see her.” Dean look at her. “Let guess he said no right?” Y/N nodded her head. “Hey look Y/N what happens with you and Shane, I’m always here for ya.” He smiled at her. “Is that so Dean?” She said smiling. “Yeah Y/N I mean it.” Y/N smiled at Dean before she look back at him. “Well I better get going Dean I need to catch a flight tonight.” Dean face drop. “What?” She look at him with a sweet smile on her face. “Dean I’m going to see Marissa I have to talk to her about a few things. I have to get something off my chest.” Dean put his arm around her waist. “What do you mean?” Dean Said looking down at you. Y/N look up into Dean’s eyes. The worried look in his ocean blue eyes made your heart drop because you didn’t want him to worry about what goes on with you. In the past when you both were teens he always had your back just like how you had his. “Dean I had found out about something, something really bad and I just want to see Marissa about it.” Dean pulled you close to his body feeling how intense he is. You close  your eyes while trying to hold back some tears. Your head laying on his chest smelling his scent made you feel so grateful deep down inside. “Y/N you had my back on so many occasions even when I told you not to follow me, but you did. I was so pissed the fuck off at times when I found out you were around. You never seem to listen to me when I told you to stop.” You smiled while he was holding you in his arms. “Y/N there were times you almost die at nights because of me. Do you have any idea how much my pride would have hurt, so bad if I lost you?” As Dean rested his chin on top of your head. “I think you would have been…” Dean look down at her. “I wouldn’t be the same.” Y/N look up into his eyes. It was the first time you ever seen his eyes filled with tears. Not once in your life you ever seen Dean about to cry. “Dean...I…” Dean’s lips meeting yours closing your eyes feeling so soft, so passionate. Love is what you describe it. You turn your head away. “What about Renee Dean?” He open the door to his hotel room pulling you in with him as he slams the door right behind him.

  


**New York**

Y/N walk into the with a few blue baby boy bags in her hand. “I hope what I told Dean his right about this.” She found Marissa room the door was open so she knock only to see Linda & Vince standing there in the room with her. “Hello.” Marissa smiled. “Come in Y/N.” She smile as she walk in. “Hello everyone.” Vince nodded as Linda turn her head away. “Right uhm… Marissa I have some gifts for your baby boy.” She said  putting the bags down on the small table with the gifts. Linda took one of the bags opening it to see blue baby boy clothes inside. “This look awful.” She said. “Linda please it’s Marissa’s time.” Vince said. “Lin please stop there beautiful no matter what.” Marissa said. “It’s not like ours that we got for you.” Y/N look down. “It’s from my aunts clothing line that I took over.” Y/N said. Vince look at you. “Oh?! Your aunt she was Canadian right? The billionaire?” He said with on almighty voice. Y/N nodded her head. “My son Shane wanted you? You look more like...someone who came from a house show.” Marissa look at Linda. “Please stop it.” Y/N shook her head. “It’s fine let her talk it’s just words I been hit with wrose.” Linda look at Y/N. “Really is that so?” Marissa rolled her eyes as Vince walk up to Linda putting his arm around her. “You know Linda maybe if you didn’t spoil your son Shane he won’t be the way he is now. I tried to get him to come see the birth of his son, but no instead we got into a fight about it. So please excuse me for trying to be a good sport about it.” Linda’s eyes widen while Vince & Marissa hide there laughter. “I’ll be down stairs in the cafe you have ten minutes with her.” Linda said walking out of the room. Vince smiled at you while he walk out. “So you tried to get that man to come over here I see. Let me guess he said no right?” She nodded her head.

 

Y/N walk over then sat in the chair right next to her. "Marissa I'm only here because I saw the text on Shane's phone. You had his son which yes his so cute." She laugh as Marissa was holding him. "What's his name?" Marissa look at Y/N with a small smile. "Rogan that's the name I gave him." She said looking at Y/N. "Cute name for a cute baby boy." Marissa look at her. "I know what happen with your baby and Renee's. I know it hurts when you see other mothers with their little ones. Y/N just remember you still have time. It's not the end of the world for you." Y/N look down. "I know but it was my baby. It's been like what almost four months." She said looking at Marissa. "It's not the end you should go home and relax my dear. I want you to go home take a break from work, and think about what you really want. Then talk about what you really want. You'll see at end everything will come out fine." Marissa said with a smile on her face. Y/N smile as she got up to leave. "I'm still am very sorry about what I have done." Marissa tried to hold back some tears. “It’s not your fault sweetheart. You were just a kid yourself doing what dumb kids would do.’ Y/N laugh when she heard her said ‘dumb kid’. “Yeah I know, but it’s still bothers me till this day. Marissa you and I both know what I did was wrong as well. I keep blaming myself for it.” Marissa knew what she said is the truth. “I know and you lived with a guilt for so long. Now it’s time for you move on my dear.” Y/N started to cry as she look at her. “I’m so so sorry...I’m the real reason for your divorce from Shane, Marissa please I’m sorry for it.” She nodded her head with a smile. “Y/N I forgave you along time ago, because I knew you were still a kid. It’s Shane who I’m still not forgiving. He was the one who made you believe everything that you heard.” Marissa extend one arm out to hug Y/N while she did the same.

  


Heading back home with some closer Y/N tried to call Shane to see if he was home, but no answer, “What the hell is doing?” She sighed. Dean’s number came up on her phone she answered. “Hey Dean what’s up?” She said with a smile. “Hey Y/N you had fun in New York?” Dean said sitting on his bed with boxer on. “Well Dean yes and I have spoken to Marissa she forgave me about the whole thing.” Y/N said. Dean nodded his head. “So now what ya going to do?” She smiled over the phone. “I’m going to head back home, maybe see your mom and Amy you know the same thing. What about you?” Dean laugh as he look over at picture of him and you. “Yeah just at home relaxing that’s all. Maybe just gonna watch some movies that’s all.” She smiled as she saw everyone boarding the plane. “I’ll call you when I get back home ok Dean?” He smiled as he lay back down on the bed. “Yeah sure I’ll be waiting for ya love.” Dean smiled while he look up at the ceiling in the bedroom. “Ok then Dean later love.” She ended the call while she boarded her flight back home to Cincinnati. Dean had a smile on his face while he put his phone down laying on the bed rubbing himself. “Yeah get back home self Y/N Daddy’s gonna be waiting for ya.” Dean said rubbing himself with a smile.  

 

Dean keep rubbing himself just enough for his cox to get hard. “Man Y/N you always made me hard that I can’t lie about.” He said breathing heavy. He look down at himself then he move his hand into his boxers feeling his hard cock on his hand. He started to stroke himself slowly as he moan a bit. Dean closes his eyes leaning his head back picturing Y/N with him. “Oh damn Y/N...shit...oh man I need you.” Dean held on to his cock pretty tight while his thumb was rubbing the head. With the other hand his pulled his boxer down just to let his hard cock spreeing free. “Yeah babe come on make daddy cum.” He start to stroke his cock even faster imagine Y/N kissing him while she sat on him riding his cock like a horse. “Oh yeah sweetheart yes keep on going I’m almost there.” Dean keep his eyes close as he keep going. He see you riding him fast making him say your name over and over again. He can feel how tight you where on his cock making him moan. “I can feel you daddy please cum I want to feel it all in me.” Dean can hear your voice in his head with that was enough for him to cum shooting rope like all over his hands & his chested. “Oh man! Shit!” He sat up looking at himself seeing the mess he made. “Oh boy better get clean up before Renee gets home.” Dean laugh a bit. “I know Y/N would have just use her tongue for that.” Dean got up from the bed to head to the bathroom to clean himself up.

 

“So this is what I want to do Renee, I’m done with ya I’m going to marry Y/N.” Renee look at Shane in shock. “Your going to marry that slut? Really Shane?” She said looking at her phone while she was sitting in the backyard. “Well Renee remember your easy Y/N not so much she only had it with one man, you the whole roster.” Shane said laughing while he had the phone in his face. “Really funny Shane remember what you did just to make Marissa divorce you because you was sending a women gifts.” Shane got quite over the phone. “Yeah ok Renee well you want to go there we can go there. Remember who killed my unborn child?” Renee rolled her eyes as she look to her right seeing Dean walking around the kitchen. “You know what Shane  I have to go now because a real man just walk in and I have to go.” Shane cock an eyebrow while he look up at the driver then back at his phone. “Oh ok then well did Dean make you scream like I did?” Renee ended the facetime chat. Shane laugh as he look out the window. “Yo driver how long until I make to my home uh?” He shook his head.

 

Back home Y/N laid in her bed watching whatever is on tv. “Man over one hundred channels and there’s really nothing good on.” She took her remote then turn off the tv. She got up from her bed to head to the bathroom. After twenty minutes Y/N walk out of the bathroom holding the towel around her body. “Oh my god why is my room so cold? And why are my lights out?” She said walking out of her bathroom. “Who knows.” You felt a hand wrapping around your body making you jump and scream a little. “Dean!!” You said turning around to see his body in the dark. “Hey Y/N how’s everything?” Amy said turning on the lights. “You guys what the hell?” you said laughing while holding the towel. “Really you forgot about your birthday?” Amy said. You slap your head as you laugh. “Wow I really did forget about my birthday.” They all laugh as Dean puts his arm around your waist looking down at you. “Well the guys said happy birthday so yeah you was coming home and we all knew you would have forgot about it so yeah. We're here to remind you.” Dean said holding you tight. “You know it Y/N now let's get you dress because mom is on her way with the food.” Dean kiss you on the side of the head then he walks out of the room leaving you & Amy alone. “How did Dean get here so fast again?” Y/N said. “You know Jon, Y/N his a fast man. Always on time with things.” Amy walk into the closet.

 

Dean walk around the living space to see pictures of them with the guys when there together as the shield. Then Y/N when she was with NXT days with the girls. Becky, Paige, Sasha, Bailey, Charlotte, Nia and Y/N all standing together in one shot. Dean had a smile on his face because he remember seeing that picture be taken that day.  Amy walk out to see her brother looking at the pictures hanging on her walls. “You I help her hang all this pictures Jon. She even still has the one when you both want to prom in her room.” Dean laugh as he look back at his younger sister. “I remember that night when me and the guys want to NXT. We had to do kayfabe were me and Roman had to save Seth by jumping Big E in the ring.” Amy walk over to her brother with a smile. “What happened because this I got to here.” Amy said with a smile. Amy loved it when Dean told her stories from the company. It was like a sugar rush for her to hear his stories. Dean chuckled a bit but continued on with his story. “Well sis Seth was fighting Big E, that was the main event after that the match was over we all walk backstage having a good laugh. Then that when we heard some girls laughing and screaming around the corner. So we all walk over to see them laughing standing there together taking this.” Dean smile at the picture while Amy look at her brother.

 

“Big E told us most of them came because of family like Sasha, Paige, Charlotte. Becky came from Paige’s family while Bailey did what I don’t know, and Y/N come from Japan. Seth said ‘check them out pretty cute uh?’ I was like yeah they were. Big E, Roman, and Seth walk off before I turn to walk away Bailey said her name. Then I just stop right there I look just to see Y/N standing there talking to the girls. My eyes filled up with tears because I thought I was never going to see her. Remember how she just disappear without letting anyone know where?” Amy nodded her head with tears in her eyes. “Yeah Jon I know she didn’t call us or wrote a letter nothing.” Dean nodded his head. Yeah she was out there wrestling trying to train just to become like me, and she did it.” Dean look back at the picture. “She made it.” Amy hug Dean but look up at him. “What happens after like did she see you or something?” Dean shook his head. “No I was standing in the dark corner so no she never saw me. Remember she just made there to NXT I just got moved up to be with the shield. I always watch her matches ever night. Never miss it not once. I even went to see her become NXT women’s champion. I was there screaming my heart out for her.” Amy look at the other pictures while she heard Dean talk. “I saw her walked away with title at that moment I just wanna walk backstage run there, and give her big hug but I couldn’t so I just want home with a smile on my face.” Dean look down Amy knew what was next because it’s what change his mind. “That night when I was working me, and the guys were talking about what to do, I just said I wanna to see Y/N because they were coming to see the show. Then Roman said to me that this women wanna to talk to me I look back to see Renee looking at me with a smile.” Dean look at Amy who was watching him. “Yeah let me guess you forgot about Y/N after that?” Dean nodded his head. “I heard that most of the women were not going to make it, so yeah I kinda forgot about her and moved on.”

 

Amy look around the living space then she sat down on the couch. “Well she made it.” Dean sat down next to her. “Yeah like two years later. I don’t know what they be doing the ‘craved team’ but what I do know what that night when I saw her it change everything. My old feelings for her came back I never told the guys about her because they just didn’t need to know.” Amy smile at him while she look back to see if Y/N walk out yet but nothing. “I wish I waited for her sis you know. I think maybe if I waited…” Amy look at him with a smile. “Then you both would been happy together right?” Dean nodded his head. The bell rang Amy got up to open the door. “It’s mom Jon!” Dean was not that far behind her once the door open both there smile’s drop when they saw their mother with someone. “Well are you guys going to help your mother or what?” Renee said walking into the house with the other tray with food. “Hey babe what...how did you get here so fast?” Dean said helping his mother with the other bags. “Oh Jon she had a ride with him.” She pointed back only to see Shane walking in. “You all think I’m going to forget about my baby girl’s birthday right?” Amy slammed the door shut. “Uh let me go get see if Y/N is ready.” Amy ran down the hallway into Y/N’s room. “Well everyone help me set things up we have a birthday to celebrate tonight.” Miss Good said as she claps both hands together with happiness.

 

Amy had a big smile on her face once she look at Y/N in a white tight keyhole heart shape dress.. “Now you look sexy Y/N.” You look back at Amy remind me why I’m wearing this again?” Amy rolled her eyes a she walk up to you. “Because my brother bought it for you and Renee and Shane are here so yeah. Give them a show girl.” Amy slap you in ass laughing. “Can we just get this over with now Amy.” Y/N said walking to the door with her hair in curls wearing white pumps. “Hold it there Y/N are you wearing it?” She said giggling. You look back looking at her confuse. “What?” Amy pulled out three color garter putting them on the bed. “Really Amy?” She laugh at you. “Well you have a black one a white one and blue one. I think I know which color your going to chose too.” Amy pick up the black one then she pass it to her. “I know for a fact this is Dean’s favorite color so Y/N put it on.” Y/N took the garter with a smile on her face. “I’ll meet you outside Amy.” Amy walk out of bedroom. “Why black tho?” You said giggle bit.

  


Dean was sitting with Renee while Shane was standing with Miss good talking about Y/N on how they meet. Renee keep her eyes on Dean while Amy was standing by the kitchen door look down the hallway. “Here she comes everyone!” Amy said with a big smile in her face. “Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Y/N happy birthday to you!” everyone sang with you walk out with a big smile on your face. “Thank you everyone really this was not needed really.” Shane walk over to you giving you a kiss on the lips. “That’s my birthday girl.” He look back to see everyone smiling all but Dean. “Well now then shall we all eat dinner then the cake. Now everyone let's all go into the kitchen and eat.” Miss Good clap her hands walking into the kitchen while Amy had a smile on her face. _[“Just like I thought it would go”]_ Amy thought to herself. Amy help her mother served the food for everyone to enjoy.

 

While they all sat at the table Y/N keep eyeing Dean from cross the table. Seeing the anger in his eyes kinda turn you on a bit. “Well how’s everyone enjoying themselves?” Shane told everyone. “I’m fine loving it to the fullest.” Renee said while she look at Dean with a smile on her face. “Well I’m fine I even help pick that white dress out for Y/N to wear tonight.” Amy said with a smile on her face. “Yeah she did as you can see.” Shane smiled while he look at Y/N’s body in that dress. How the dress hug her body so well. Seeing her curvy body in it made Shane bite his lower lips. “So who got you that dress sweetheart?” Shane said with a smile. Dean cleared his throat. “I did boss man. That was should post to be one of her graduation dresses I bought her a long time ago. I’m surprised that it still fits.” Dean had a small smile on his face. “Nicely” He said with a smirk on his face. Shane rise an eyebrow while Renee look at Y/N with her face having an annoyed look on it. “Well I’m glad she didn’t wear it that night because who know what would have happened.” Y/N look at Miss Good with a smile on her face. “Yes that is true, but hey how about some cake right?” Y/N said getting up. “Nah nah the birthday girl can relax let me get the cake.” Dean said giving you a winking. Y/N sat back down with her cheeks turning red. “Ohh I see what’s going on here.” Amy said laughing at the table. “No Amy just stop it ok nothing’s going on.” Y/N look at Amy while she look at Shane, which his face was already turning red. “So Y/N do you always like to dress like a women who like to sell herself at night? Or is it just for this night?” Renee said picking up her glass of red wine. “Excuses me Renee!” Miss Good said to her. “It’s ok miss Good, it’s just words there not going to hurt me anyways.” Shane smile at her while he laugh. “That’s why I love ya Y/N. You never let words bother ya.” Renee rolled her eyes.

 

Dean walk back into the kitchen with the cake. “I think now we sing her the birthday song Amy.” Everyone laugh as they sang her the song. You look at it with your name on it with a smile on her face. Y/N made a wish then she blow out the candles. Everyone cheered on while Renee just look away not showing respect for Y/N. The look so pretty you just had to take a picture of it before you cut it so that way everyone can have a peace to enjoy. “Now I now it’s getting late but I think it’s time for us to give you some gifts right?” Miss Good said getting up then telling everyone to head to the living space which they all did. Amy sat next to Y/N while Shane sat on the other side. Renee & Dean sat next to each other while miss good came back with bag of gifts for Y/N. “This was from me my dear.” Y/N took the small box opening it to show a gold pin with the birthstone flower on it. “I love it Miss good this is something I’m going to keep for a long time.” everyone laugh, as miss good sat down. “I got this one for you Y/N.” Amy gave you the gift bag you smile as you open it just to see some sexy lingerie in your gift bag. “Uh yeah thank you Amy I love it. A see thru dress.” Amy laugh while she look over at Shane. “She loves the color black shane. Maybe she can wear for tonight?” Amy said while she look back at Y/N. “No not tonight but maybe tomorrow night?” Shane said looking at Y/N. “Well I think this just got very odd.” Renee said. “Hey don’t get mad Renee besides babe you like to get odd don’t ya?” Dean said laughing. Y/N open the other gifts only Amy and Miss good got her. It was late and everyone was ready to go home. Shane had to head back to New York for work so he kiss Y/N a good night leaving her home. Amy got so drunk that she walk into guest bedroom laying on the bed pasting out. Miss Good, Renee and Dean alhead to there car getting in while Renee was looking out the passenger side of the car seeing Y/N was waving them goodbye.

 

**One hour later**

 

Y/N took another shower then putting on the see thru lingerie, but then she sees the other clothes that was in there. Y/N took out another black babydoll lingerie dress. She smile at it while she puts it on. “Not to bad I can say. Very sexy, Hey Dean what do you think about my outfit?” She said looking in to the body mirror. Her doorbell rang making her walk out of her room then heading to the door. She open it only to see Dean standing there looking at Y/N with a smile. “Well hey there nice outfit Y/N. She smiled at him as she pulled him in as she close her door. “I would like to know what are you doing here and why do you have that big box?” Dean smiled. He open the box only for a baby bull dog to pop out. “Awww Dean she’s so cute.” As she pulls the puppie out. “Oh yeah that’s a he not a she.” Y/N look up at him. “Really Dean who cares his so cute...hello there baby.” Dean laugh a bit as he put the other gift bag down. “In that bag is blue’s stuff.” You look up at him. “Blue?” Dean look down at her. “Oh come on it’s a nice name.” Y/N shook her head a she walk away from Dean hold Blue close to her face. “Yeah sweetheart I’m glad you like it.” Dean look down. “What? babe I love him. Blue’s so cute with his white face brown paws, and short black hair. Oh Dean Blue is just so cute.” She held Blue close to her chest as she kisses his head. Dean had a smile on his face while he walks behind you. “So what are you going to do now Dean?” You look back with a smile. Dean stop looking at you funny. “What ya mean?” Y/N put baby Blue down for him to look around the house while you pulled Dean into the bedroom. You put both arms around Dean’s neck. Dean pulled you close to his body.  “Remember babe your sister is in the other room past out.” Dean laugh as he look up then back down at you. “She’s a heavy drinker. I should know sweetheart.” Dean’s voice got heavy when he said your pet name. “Daddy...don’t start please it’s pretty late at night.” Dean smile at you as he pick you up just to lay you down on the bed.

 

Dean look over your body to see this whole time you had nothing on but the lingerie that Amy got you. Then Dean saw what was on your leg the garter. “Oh really now Y/N.” Dean move his hand up your leg slowly.  “Daddy it now what you think.” Dean laugh while he keep his eyes on the black garter. “You think I didn’t know you had it on?” You look at him confuse. “I covered it up with my dress.” “Yeah a white that I can see. Your nipples look pretty hard sweetheart don’t think I didn’t see that.” Dean start to rub your leg where your garter was. Dean start to pull the garter down past her leg then her foot. Dean look at it with a smile on his face a he smell it then he look down and kiss you hard.

 

No time was wasted with the both of you. Dean took his clothes while you start to play with your bud in front of him. “Daddy please hurry don’t make me wait.” You said biting your lips while Dean started to stroke himself. “Your just gonna have to wait sweetheart. Daddy has to punish you for a little bit.” Dean said walking up to you. Not taking any chances you got up from the bed dropping to your knees looking up at Dean with a smile. “I’m not waiting for you daddy I’ taking it right now.” You slap Dean’s hand away as you take his cock in your hands stroking him yourself. You bite your bottom lips hard with a smile on your face. You open your mouth putting the whole cock in with one shot, making him moan while he stand looking down at you. “Oh shit I almost forgot my sister is here.” Dean whisper as he start play with your hair. “Oh Y/N baby you need...to...slow the...fu..fuck down. I’m not trying to cum so soon.” Dean start to breath heavy while you keep sucking on his manhood so hard. Every time you try to swallow him whole he start to jump catching him off guard.

 

Dean pulled you away picking you up then pushing you on the bed. “I told you to stop sweetheart but you didn’t listen so now.” Dean start to rub your ’sweet flower bud’ he like to call it. You started to breath heavy while he keep on playing with your flower bud making you moan, but quietly due to the fact that Amy was sleeping in the other room. “Dean baby I’m so close please. Please let me...please.” He smiled seeing you like this begging him to ether to stop or beg for mercy. He stop right on time because you was ready to go. “What the Fuck! Dean!” He covers your mouth then he laughs. Sweetheart we have all night for this and I want you to know that I’m not gonna stop until I get what I want from ya.” Those eyes those crazy look in his eyes you know you seen them before because you saw it in the youtube video only a day ago. “Dean please don’t…” He grab you by your neck with a crazy smile on his face. “You think I’m gonna hurt you? Nah sweet I love you too much to just do that now relax and let me do my work.” You look at him confuse but then you felt him ram his cock right inside you making you moan loud but not loud enough to wake anyone up.

 

Amy start to move around when she heard some funny noises coming from Y/N’s room. She look at the wall shaking her head. “Really now?” She laugh to herself as she sat up in bed. “Good thing I have my phone with me.” Amy pulled out her phone with her headphones pulling it into her phone then playing her music while she rolled her eyes. _[“I hope Jon knocks her up already. We need a a big family anyways.”]_ Amy lay back down on the bed. She sees a text from Paul. She look up in the bedroom then back at the text message. She opens it to see what the message say. _Paul: “Hey Amy thanks for everything. I just got the paperwork from the lab. The DNA results are pretty much are going to shock you just as much as it shock me. If your still interested in coming down let me know well pay for your flight and everything. Thanks again Paul.”_ Amy had a worried look on her face. “My god it’s been like what four or five months oh god I hope everything goes well.” Amy said, sending him a text back with a small smile. _[Amy: “I’ll be glad to be there. Just so I can hold on the Y/N when she found out the truth.”]_

 

Two weeks has past since that night. Y/N was up for a title match up with Alexa. “I know I can do it. This is my time to shine I’ve been waiting for this for along time now.” She said looking into the mirror. Y/N had her game face on while Shane look at her with a smile on his face. “I know your going to do well tonight Y/N. I know your going to win this match, and I know after this match is over I have a super special surprise for you.” Shane said walking up from behind her. “Shane I don’t want anymore surprises ok? I think just me winning the title tonight is all that matters for me.” Y/N move away from Shane as she head to couch to sit. “Hey come on now you let Dean get you a puppy.” Shane had an annoyed look on his face. “That’s just a puppy Shane plus I kinda had an Idea I was going to get that. Well Amy gave me a heads up about it so yeah.” She said with a small smile on her face. A knock came at the door. “Y/N you have two minutes!” The staff said. “I’ll be out! Gotta go Shane see ya later.” Shane grab Y/N while she got up to gave her a kiss on lips. “Get’em babe. You earned this title shot.” He said with a smile. She nodded her head with a smile on her face as she walk out the locker room. Y/N wipe her lips as she walk to the gorilla there she saw her little family. Amy, Miss good, Roman, Seth, and most of all Dean. She smile at all of them as she look seeing Alexa standing in the middle of the ring waiting for Y/N to come out. “Good luck baby.” Dean said giving Y/N kiss on the check. You smile as you kiss Dean right back on the lips. “I will baby just keep a lookout for anything funny.” Her music hit then Y/N walks out seeing the crowd cheering for her. Once in the ring the ref showed the title to Alexa then to Y/N were she touch the title with a smile on her face. The ref held the title then the bell rang as the match went under way.

 

Dean sat in the back with his mother sister and brothers watching the match. Everyone had smiles on their face while Y/N had pick up the upper hand in the match. “So Jon did you & uh Y/N had fun that night?” Dean look Amy with wide eyes. “I thought you was sleeping.” He said muttering his words. Amy laugh as she saw Y/N try to pull a submission hold on Alexa. “Yea well I woke up good thing I had my phone on me.” She said looking at Dean with a smile. Dean look back at the tv checks turning a little pink. The match with Alexa and Y/N started to pick up Y/N getting the upper hand once again trying to get her in another submission hold on Alexa only this time it work. Y/N put Alexa in armbar screaming at Alexa to tap out. Which Alexa did making you the winner. Everyone start cheering after you won. You sat in the ring in shock covering your mouth with both hands as the ref came back into the ring with women's title belt handing it to you. Dean, Roman, Seth, Amy and miss good were in the back cheering. The guys ran out to meet you in the ring. All three members of the shield start running into the ring. Dean being the first to slid in picking you up in his arms spinning you around in the ring while Roman and Seth hug you.

 

Shane’s music hit everyone in the ring stop to look up at the ramp to see Shane clapping with a big smile on his face. Then he looks back as he wave for someone to come out only to hear the one person you guys didn’t want to see or hear. Brock Lesnar's music hit as he and Paul Heyman walk out. “Now now everyone lets clam down here you see Y/N sweetheart. I know this is your moment but this is going to be our moment as well.” Shane said with a smile on his face. “Seth and Roman you two have a tag team match later on tonight. You guys are facing The Bar, while Dean you're fighting.” Shane look over at Paul as he handed him the mic. “BROCK LESNAR!!” Paul said with an evil smile on his face. Y/N look at all three guys while they keep their eyes up on Shane. You felt Dean wrapping his arm around your waist. You look up at Dean just  to see anger in his eyes. “Y/N it’s time to leave the ring because we have a lot of celebrating to do.” Shane standing tall with a fake smile on his face. Y/N knew Shane was mad because Dean put his hands on you. That’s way he was mad and that’s why he made those matches. Y/N look down know you had been defeated you move away from Dean still with your head down trying not to cry. Roman move in your way as he look up at Shane with a smile. He shook his head saying ‘NO!’ while the crowd cheered on saying “Shane O Mac sucks’ over and over again. Brock not wasting any time he start to walk down to the ring making Dean pulling Y/N to safety. She drop down rolled herself out of the ring. Once Brock made it all three members start to attack Brock. In the ring was a mess because not long after The Bar Sheamus and Cesaro both came out just to even the score. You had already ran up the ramp seeing Shane right in front of you taking you by the hand pulling you into the back.

 

You sat in the back watching the rest of the matches that went under way. Renee walk into the office looking at Shane with a smile, not even bothering to look at you. Which it was fine because you really don’t care anyways. “Wow Shane not only made that match but you put my poor Dean up against Brock really?” Renee said tilting her head a little. “Hey it had to be done, besides Renee how else am I should post to run the show?” You shook your head looking at the tv holding your women’s title belt close. “Well let go so I can give Dean some sugar before his match have fun with the new women's champion boss.” Renee smile at him as she walk out of the room. Y/N rolled her eyes as she watch the Tag match with Seth & Roman vs The Bar. Then the match came on with Dean vs Brock, and you didn’t want to see what will happened in this match, but you did anyways only to see Dean lose to him. You pack up all your things along with the title heading straight back to the hotel and boy it was not going to be your night because Shane was staying with you for the whole night.

 

Next night you saw how everyone ether tired, in pain or just not into it after last night. You walk to your office door only for it to be lock. “What the hell?” Y/N put her ear by the door only for her eyes to widen because of what she was hearing on the other side. “Renee?...Shane?...oh my god.” She look at the door then walk off to find Dean. The guys were in the locker room talking with the other guys laughing about what happened last night know damn well Brock had no business being in the WWE. Y/N open the door walking just see most of the guys shirtless or if not in a towel. Not gonna lie half the dudes in there half naked not a bad view to see. “Oh wow must be either a ‘sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare’ (Beyonce's Sweet dreams song) either way I’m not that mad about it.” She said looking at the guys. Dean gave you the ‘I’m going to kill you if you don’t get out of here’ look at you. “Right look Dean I need to talk you alone please just come with me.” She said turning her back making sure she didn’t see anyone else until Finn walk out with a towel almost bumping into him. Y/N look up at him while Finn look down with a smile. “Hey Y/N, I think your in the wrong locker room it’s the men's locker room.” He said having a smile on his face. Y/N keep her eyes focus in Finn's eyes. “Oh yeah I know I just…” Before she can finish Dean pulled her out of the locker room. All the men started to laugh.

 

Dean was walking with Y/N as she start to explain what happened. Without any thought Dean walk to the office. Once there Dean bang on the door. “Hey Renee are you in there?” Y/N look at Dean worried because his voice was angry he want to know if what you told him was really. The door open only for Shane to stand there with a smile. “Hey Deano what’s up?” Dean walk past Shane along with Y/N only to see Renee sitting on the couch with Alexa and Micky. “Hey babe what’s wrong?” She said with a smile. Dean look down at Y/N with an annoyed look on his face. “Dean I’m not lying I know what I heard.” Y/N said as look back at Shane then at the girls. “Y/N enough please whatever you were thinking of just stop. Nothing’s going on with me & Shane ok Y/N, if anything I should be more worried about you trying to take Dean away from me.” Renee said standing up. Y/N shook her head as she look up at Dean with pleading eyes. “Dean please you have to believe me. You know I never lied to you. You know this i’m not lying to you.” Dean shook his head throwing his arms up in the air. “Enough! Y/N enough ok just stop not to long ago you walk into the men's locker room trying to look for me just to make up this crap?” Y/N look up at Dean then down on the floor trying to hold back tears. “You don’t believe don’t you?” She said keeping her head down. Y/N didn’t even want to look Dean in the face anymore. “Sweetheart I think all this is getting into your head. I would never cheat on ya.” Shane said pulling her into his arms. “Were leaving let’s go Dean.” Renee said as she walk up to Dean, pulling him out of the room. A single tear rolled down past her check as she look down at the floor.

 

The night went well as did the rest of the matches did. Everyone had their moment then came Y/N’s match which was her vs Alexa for the women’s title. Just like in all stories it ended with Y/N being the winner and the pink hair the loser. Y/N look down at her telling her that she can’t beat her. Then Randy Orton music hit making Y/N look up to see the man walking down the ramp with a evil smile on his face. “What the hell does he want?” Y/N look around the ring to see Randy sliding into the ring looking down at her. Randy look around the ring then back at you. He smiled as he grab you by the hair making you scream. He was ready to put you in an RKO until Shane ran out there to stop him. Randy let you go then started to attack Shane. Y/N rolled out of the ring grabbing her title belt watching on from the outside.  They both start to fight it out until the staff and refs came running down to break them up. Y/N started to walk up the ramp holding her head from the pain that Randy cuz. Once in the back safe Shane start to walk around trying to figure out what happened. “Why did Randy go out there uh?” I want you guys to find out why before I fire someone over this mess!” Y/N got up walking over to Shane as she put her hand on his shoulder. “Hey Shane calm down ok, there going to found out what happened just take a chill pill.” She said walking back to the couch. Shane laugh when he heard Y/N said ‘take a chill pill’ making look at her with a smile. “You see and this is why I love you Y/N.” Shane said sitting next to her.

 

Everyone went back there hotel rooms ready to get knock out for the night until a text came in from Hunter. Telling her, _[Hunter: Meet back in the office in hour there’s something you need to know.’]_ Y/N look at her phone then rolled her eyes at it, but his the boss so you did what the text said and sure enough you made it to the office with in hour. You took the elevator up to the 7th floor. It even had you thinking why the hell does this building have an elevator if it only has 15 floors again? The elevator bell ring as Y/N walkout straight into the office. Y/N knock on the door to only hear Hunter say come in. With that Y/N open the door only to see Shane, Dean, and Renee in the office. “What’s going on?” She said walking in look at Hunter and some unknown doctor setting next to him. “Hello you must be miss Y/L/N, my name is Dr. Kelly.” She said extending her hand. Y/N shook her hand then look around the room seeing the people in here. “Can you tell me what this is all about?” “Kid I need you to take a sit because there are somethings that are going to shock you.” Hunter said looking at Y/N with a worried look on his face. Y/N nodded as she sat down on the couch. “Well now that we're all here now I can explain what’s going on.” Dr.Kelly said as she pulled up some folders with Y/N and Renee’s name on it. Then everyone look at each other.

 

“Well I’m here because one Y/N, and Renee you both know that a couple months ago you both were having babies correct. Y/N nodded her head while Renee just said ‘yes’. “Well I’m just going to cut right through it if you don’t mind. I did a DNA test after both of your babies die.” Renee stood up with angry in her eyes. “You did what?” Y/N just sat there in horror on what the doctor just said. Dean & Shane look at each other then back at Hunter. “You see you both did sign the paperwork while you both were in the hospital.” Renee look at Dean then back at the Dr.Kelly. “You took my unborn baby then use it for science project?” Renee shot up from what Dr.Kelly said to them. “Now, now miss Young I get your upset about this but you agreed to this.” Dr. Kelly gave Renee her fold as well as Y/N. “What? I didn’t agree to anything.” Everyone in the room look at Renee then back at the Doctor. “Are you sure?”

 

Renee rolled her eyes as she sat back down. “Yes I’m sure I didn’t sign nothing to have this done.” Dr.Kelly look over at Hunter who was now piss off. “You Renee once you sign to work with us. That’s it cat’s out of the bag sweetheart. There’s nothing you can do about it.” Hunter sat up in his chair while his eyes shift over to Y/N who was already reading the paper work. “Hey kid I wouldn’t go that far if I wear you.” Y/N look up at Hunter with tears rolling down her eyes. Shane & Dean look at her to see how red her eyes got. “How long did you know?” She said looking at Hunter. “HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW?!” Hunter look down because it was true he knew about your unborn baby. He knew about it all. He even knew that Renee was having Shane’s baby the whole time. “I knew about this whole thing for few months. I knew that Shane was the one who got Renee knock up.” Dean took the fold out of Renee’s hand opening it and reading it. “You son of bitch!!” Dean said looking at Shane. Renee grab Dean trying to pull him back, while Hunter got up trying to pull Dean away from him. “Hey Dean you slept with my girl alright.” Hunter look at Shane. “What are you talking about Shane. You and Y/N were not even together when you fuck Renee.” Shane look at Y/N as she keep on reading the what's in the folder. “Y/N?” Shane said while Dean look back at her. Y/N look up at Dean. did you read the last part Dean?” her voice broke when she said his name. Dean look at the last part where it read about Y/N and her unborn, what the DNA said. Dean look up at the Dr.Kelly then look at Hunter then back at you. Dean walk up to you as he look down at you with a sad look in his eyes. “Y/N?” It was too much after reading all of this, it was too much for you to see all that info. Dean put his hand on your shoulder to see if you was alright but you fainted. Before your body hit the floor Dean caught you in his arms. “Y/N! Hey Y/N!! Wake up sweetheart!”

Dr.Kelly walk up to Y/N as he check her face. “She fainted we need to get her to hospital and fast.” Dean pick her up bridal style while Renee and Shane look over at them. “Dean please…” He stop to look over at Renee. “I’m not in the mood Renee go and get fuck by Shane.” He walk out with the Doctor while Hunter look at both Shane & Renee. “I told you Shane, karma is a bitch.” he said looking at the fold on the floor. Shane & Renee walk out while Hunter pick up the fold to see what the last part read. Which shock him just as much as it did Dean and Y/N.

 

**In the case of the unborn child of Miss Y/L/N**

**The partner Shane McMahon's DNA did not match**

**In the case of Mr. Ambrose 99.9% of his DNA is a match to the unborn child of Miss Y/L/N** **.**

 

 

      

 

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean laid in bed looking at his phone back at home in Vegas. He turn on to see some old new japan pro wrestling video's with Y/N in them. "So this was were you where Y/N." Dean said looking over at Y/N's sleeping body next to him in bed. He smiled at her while he put his headphones into his ears then back at his phone watching Y/N wrestle in NJPW. A text came up from Renee that read [Renee: Dean I know things have been bad but you got to believe me when I tell you that I still love you. I know what I did was wrong, but we can work things out please call me.] Dean shook his head as he continue on watching Y/N's matches with a smile on his face. "The only women I love right now is Y/N. She's all that I got in this fuck up world." Y/N turn her body over to her right side laying her head on Deans chest. Dean lend in and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Y/N." He smiled at her while he rub her arm. 
> 
>  
> 
> {Now I would love to know from my reads, do you want me to write a story about when Dean saw Y/N from NXT years? and would you like for me to about there teen years as well. When Dean was already selling drugs and Y/N was always there to stop him or trying to save him. Let me know my lovely reads enjoy}


	18. Ambrose Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Dean get to take over everything. He even take over the next show with him even knowing it. Funny how Dean is always like that.

Y/N start to open her eyes slowly looking around she sees she in another room laying on the couch. She looks over to see Shane sitting on the floor with his hands over his face. She start to sit up as Shane look up to see she was awake. “Y/N come on let's get out of here ok?” Shane said picking you up bridal style. “Shane where is everyone else at?” She said keeping her eyes close so that way she don’t even look at him. “They left but I stood so we can go home together. You just need to relax for now sweetheart.” Y/N nodded her head while Shane walk to the car. 

 

Dean sitting in his black SUV watching the both of you getting his car. “No fucking way he’s getting away with her.” He said to himself holding the wheel of his car. “I think we all know that  Dean. I think we all know how much you love her, but you can’t keep playing this mind game with each other any more got it?” Stephanie told Dean with determination in her eyes. “Dean listen to me, we know you love her she was having your baby at one point, but then she lost it.” Dean look at Hunter with murderous look in his eyes. Hunter move away from Dean. “Look the whole point is you now know the truth. Shane was sleeping with Renee and she was having his baby. Y/N was having you baby, but that baby is in a better place now Dean.” Steph said to him with sadness in her voice because she knew how much that unborn meant to Y/N. “I just want Y/N back that’s all that matters to me. Thanks you guys I’m going back to the hotel goodnight.” Dean said to both Hunter & Stephanie as he nodded his head. Steph got out from the back set of the car while Hunter was ready to leave then Dean grab Hunter by the arm Hunter look at him. “The next time something happens to my sweetheart, you don’t make the shots I will.’ He look at Hunter dead square in eyes. “Dean the baby was dead plus Y/N had black out from what happened. No one was there to make the call so I did. Do you think that was an easy for me to do that?” Hunter said looking at Dean frustrated by what he was trying to do. “Look Dean you didn’t know she didn’t know no one knew ok?” it’s over now it’s time for you to focus on getting Y/N back into your life.” Dean eyes went soft after hunters words hit him like a dagger thru the heart. “I’m sorry Dean. Ok? I may never know how it feels to lose a child like you did, but remember this that kid is in a better place now.” With those words Hunter step out of the car leaving Dean to think about everything that happened.

  
  


**Raw**

The night open with Shane standing in the middle of the ring holding a mic in his hand. Y/N was standing right behind him holding her title in her hand with a smile on her face. “Now as you all can see the love of my life is now your new women's champion.” The crowd cheered when she held her women’s title over her head. Shane smiled as he kiss her on the forehead then hugging her from the side. “Now then let’s get down for tonight…” Dean’s music hit which made the both of them look up at the ramp. Seeing Dean walking down the ramp with his left hand in his pocket. His head was down while he walk, what was dean thinking Y/N thought to herself. The next thing she see Dean just rolled into the ring standing here looking at Shane. “Can I help you Dean?” Shane said looking at him with confusion on his face. Y/N started to move over to the corner of the ring just in case if anything happens. Which it did happen because, Dean just look at Shane then he kick him in the mid section putting Shane’s head under his arm doing dirty deeds in the middle of the ring. Everyone in the crowd was cheering after that. Dean pick up the mic then said. “Welcome to the Ambrose Asylum!” He said nodded his head then he looks back at the crowd and smiles. “Now I’m running the show tonight so everyone enjoy.” Dean said then he stop to look at you. “Your gonna help me run the show sweetheart.” He drop the mic walking to corner pulling from it. Then you both rolled out of the ring Dean stood there wearing his black tank top with his blue jeans and black boots. You look at him trying to tell him ‘what’s wrong with you? Are you crazy?’ He just shrugged as he pick you over his shoulder smacking you in the ass as he laugh. “DEAN!!” You said yelled out his name while he walk up the ramp. You look back to see the staff trying help Shane. You thought to yourself  _ “Dean really did hurt him.”   _

 

As the show was going on you and Dean were in the locker room/office. You sitting on a table while your pants were all ready on the round Dean’s pants were down to his ankles. Your legs wrap around his waist while his hard cock was slamming really hard into your tight pussy. “Daddy...you have...a show..to..run.” You moan the last part as he covers your mouth. “Daddy will. Right now...I need a release...sweetheart. Daddy was really mad.” Dean pulled you a little bit making you lay back on your elbows. He remove his hand from your mouth. “Daddy this is not how we run the show by the way.” You try not yell while his hard cock was being ram into you. Dean look down at you with a crazy look on his face. Eyes wide open with darkness in them, his smile look so evil but so sweet at the same time. “Like I said...daddy’s running this show!” They both finally reach their climax together. Dean held on to your body while he keep himself inside you. Both of you keep looking into each other eyes with a smile as you both kiss. 

 

The next match had Y/N vs Mickie James, know that the match was not going to end well. Y/N sees that Alexa was standing out by ringside. Once in the ring you start off the match with lock grip around Mickie’s neck. Alexa start to yell trying give Mickie some incurment for the match. Mickie start to get the upper hand by kicking you in the side then flipping her over making her land on her back. Then Mickie lick her lips with a evil smile on her face telling her. ‘I’m going to beat you!’ Then Y/N kick Mickie in the face, as she got up ready to do her finisher on Mickie. Alexa came in then attack Y/N in the back with a chair, causing for a DQ for the match. Y/N fell as Alexa & Mickie start to attack her. Then Bayley came running down for the save as both of the girls ran out of the ring. Y/N held on to her back while Bayley help her up. Both looking at Mickie and Alexa as they both start laughing up the ramp.

 

The next match was Roman & Seth vs The Bar which that match was pretty good because now Roman & Seth are now there the number one contender for the tag title. Y/N was sitting in the locker room with Bayley. They were both talking about what happened until a tall man with a black leather jacket with blue jean and black boots walk on by looking at them. “Yeah I saw what happen. Don’t worry because on smackdown both your & Bayley with be in tag match. Your opponents will be Mickie James & Alexa Bliss.” Dean said with a smile on his face. Y/N & Bayley both look at each other and smile. “Yeah that sounds great thanks Dean.” Bayley said Y/N nodded her head with a smile on her face. “Now then lady's I’ll be on my way to get some pizza, Y/N be a doll and take over the show for the rest of the night.” Dean patted your back as he walk off with a smile on his face.

Y/N was sitting in her office with an ice back still on her back when she heard a knock on the door. “Come in!” She said still in pain from the chair shots. Her eyes widen when she look up to see a very angry Shane walking in. “Are you alright!” He said while he sat next to you holding your hand. “Yeah I’m fine Shane. I thought you were at the hospital after what happened to you.” Shane look at her then back down at the ground. “Nah that fool is not going to keep me down as of matter a fact, he's going to fight Brock Lesnar next.” “Are you crazy Shane?!” Y/N said looking at him. “No i’m not, that ‘Lunatic’ wants to run around thinking he owns this place! Then guess what his going to have to put up a fight with at man.” Y/N look at Shane then back down as she tried to get up. “Oh what happened?” Alexa hit me with the chair while you were gone.” Shane nodded his head. “It’s ok me and Bayley are going to fight her and Mickie on Smackdown live Shane.” Shane nodded as he look at the tv to see main event for tonight.  _ {“I just gotta save Dean tonight. Shane has lost his mind with him.”}  _ Y/N thought as she started to get worried about Dean’s safety. You grab your phone to text both Dean, to make sure he knows what’s gonna happen. 

 

You saw Shane was mad as he stand in the middle of the ring with Brock and Paul As you sat in the back watching. “Now I can see that Dean is not here. That’s ok because on Smackdown he will be face Brock at the Royal Rumble.” Shane said look at Brock then back at the camera. “Hey Shane!” Dean said waving at the camera the crowd cheered as all three men look at the titantron. “Hey Shane listen running the show was great and all, but I gotta get myself some rest, get myself in shape you know.” He open the door with a smile on his face. “Hey there cutie.” Y/N turn her head to see him. “Dean what are you doing here?” She said with a surprised look on her face. Dean look back at the camera with a smile. “Hey Shane I can see why, but I’m not gonna let ya.” He pulled Y/N out of the room then throws her over his shoulders, Y/N yelp while Dean had a smile on his face. “Now if you don’t mind I already got my things I’m off.” Dean slaps Y/N in her ass as she moan out a yelp. “Wow Y/N that’s how you really sound uh?” “Dean put me down already before you get in trouble.” She said trying to fight Dean’s strong grip. “Later boss.” Dean walk off as Shane jump out of the ring running up the ramp and straight to the back. Dean had the SUV ready to drive off. Y/N bite her bottom lip as Dean open the car door just to put Y/N in side then he hops right in. “Y/N!!” Shane said running towards the car. Y/N look back once she saw Shane running then Dean sticks his head out with a smile flipping the bird off at him as she car drives off with Dean laughing. “Damn it!!” Shane said holding his head. “On smackdown it’s gonna be the end for him!!” 

 

Dean laid in bed looking at his phone back at home in Vegas. He turn on to see some old new japan pro wrestling videos with Y/N in them. "So this was were you where Y/N." Dean said looking over at Y/N's sleeping body next to him in bed. He smiled at her while he put his headphones into his ears then back at his phone watching Y/N wrestle in NJPW. A text came up from Renee that read  _ [Renee: Dean I know things have been bad, but you got to believe me when I tell you that I still love you. I know what I did was wrong, but we can work things out please call me.] _ Dean shook his head as he continue on watching Y/N's matches with a smile on his face. "The only woman I love right now is Y/N. She's all that I got in this fuck up world." Y/N turn her body over to her right side laying her head on Dean's chest. Dean lend in and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Y/N." He smiled at her while he rub her arm.

 

Then next morning Y/N woke up as she look over to see Dean with his arm over his face snoring abit. SHe smiled as him as she ran her fingers down his chest. “Oh daddy your still asleep. No matter I guess I can do whatever I want then.” She whispered to herself still looking at him sleeping so peacefully. You got out of bed quietly and slowly trying to make sure you don’t wake Dean. Once out the bedroom you made your way down the stairs & into the kitchen. “Ok tie to make some breakfast for my baby.” She took out the ingredients to make some pancakes, scramble eggs, with sausage. Once done you start to put everything on the plate until you felt strong hands grabbing you by the waist. “That smells great baby. You made that for us?” She smiled as she hugged Dean’s arms. “No baby just for you, I’ll be alright Dean.” He turn her around as he look into her eyes. “Your eating with me that’s final.” He told her turning her around to face him as they both smile. As he pick up the fork poking the scramble eggs and sausage then puts it near her lips. “Open your mouth baby let daddy feed ya.” Dean look down at you while you look up opening your mouth taking the food in. “Good girl.” You chewed on the food as you giggle then you slowed the rest. “Now your turn babe.” He drop the fork on the plate then kissing you very hard on the lips. THe rest was history that morning as you both made passionate sex in the kitchen that morning.

  
  


**Smackdown**

 

Hunter made segment where you & Dean come in together in car. Yeah Shane was not happy about that idea, but Hunter made sure it happened. “So I guess this means were the next it couple of WWE right?” Y/N said while she look out the window of the car. Dean put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him. “Baby everything’s gonna be alright. Hunter said we were should post come in together so yeah that makes us the it couple.” He said with a smile on his face. Y/N smile as she gave Dean a passionate kiss. They made to the arena safely, as Y/N open the door she jump out with the title over her shoulder and her black duffle bag in the other. She turn to see Dean coming out as the few crowded saw them both standing next to each other. The thing you know Dean pushes her to the side as she hits the floor dropping her title and bag on the ground. She looks back to see Brock charing at Dean as Brock started to beat Dean down. “STOP IT!!” Y/N stood on the ground as she sees Dean being pick up then being thrown onto the car they arrived in. “Brock stop it! Stop it Brock!!” She watch in horror as she sees Dean being put thru the F-5 on top of the car. “NOOO!!!” Y/N sat there seeing the damage that has been done. Paul Heyman walk beside her as he pick up her title and her bag. “Time to go princess of darkness.” Heyman said as he nodded for Brock to pick Y/N up. She started screaming as Brock left her over his shoulder, holding on to her real tight. “Dean!! Please get up Deeeaann!!” They both walk away with Y/N. Dean was laying there on top of the car in pain. Dean can hear you crying for help, he can hear you, but can’t move, but in his mind he was filled with rage. Paramedic arrived just to take Dean, away to the hospital, all he could hear was his name coming out of Y/N’s mouth.

 

Shane was standing in his office proud of what had happened with Dean. Paul open the door to Shane’s office. “Were here Mr. McMahon & your pretty little girl too.” Heyman said as Brock drop her on the couch. “Don’t you even touch me like that again!” Shane look up at Brock then at Heyman. “Paul Brock better have not hurt her.” “No no no no she’s fine Shane, she is really Brock didn’t hurt her.” Heyman reassured him. “I hate you guys.” She said as she turn her head away from them trying to not to cry. Shane shook his head as he sat down next to her while Paul handed him Y/N’s title. “Babe everything’s going to be alright plus your match with Alexa and Mickie in up next.” Shane said patting her back. Y/N look up at Shane surprise. “What?” “Get ready babe” He said getting up just to walk out of the room. Y/N sat there looking at the ground. “My match was post to be a tag match what the hell happen?” 

 

Y/N was standing in the middle of the ring watching both Mickie & Alexa walk down the ramp with a smiles on their faces. They both entered the ring Y/N didn’t waste any time as she attack both Mickie & Alexa. Y/N started to kick Alexa in her back while she elbowed Mickie in the face hard. Alexa rolled out of the ring as Y/N start to forces her attention on Mickie as Alexa Shook her head no as she walk away from the ring. “I’m the women’s champ Alexa not you bitch!” Y/N started to beat Mickie down to the point that she started to see a little bit of blood on the side of her lips. “This is for me, for putting me in this crazy match Shane!!” Y/N pick Mickie up as she look up at Alexa yelling her heart out as Y/N kick Mickie in the guts setting her up for a finisher that everyone knew too well. “DIRTY DEEDS!!” Y/N hit the move on Mickie making everyone in the crowd cheered as they said her name over and over again. “I’m done with this.” Y/N said as she exited the ring trying to catch up with Alexa seeing Alexa running to the back. Once you made back there you saw Brock, Paul and Shane standing there as Alexa ran behind the men. “You think there gonna stop me from ripping your head off!!” “Hey calm down babe calm down!” Shane said pulling Y/N away. Brock look down at Alexa then smiled. “Hey Alexa I heard there were some guys that want you to give them some good head. Be a doll and go to them they might need someone with good head skills.” Brock laugh as both him and Paul walk away. 

 

In the hospital Roman walk in to see Dean sitting with a neck brass as he was holding his head. “Damn man are you alright?” Roman sat next to him. “Hell nah I’m piss the fuck off right now, and all I want to do is beat the hell out of him.” Dean look down now rubbing his head. “How’s Y/N?” “She best the hell out of Mickie man.” Roman laugh as he thought about what happened. “Man Y/N was on fire she even did your move Deano.” Dean look up at roman like he was joking about it. “Really she did?” “Yeah man she was piss off man.” Roman & Dean both laugh then Dean stop as he left the pain come back. “I’m head back to the arena since it’s only five minutes away.” Roman said getting up looking down at Dean. “Yeah alright I’ll see ya in few.” Dean said getting up. Roman nodded as he turn to walk away then stop to turn. “What?” Dean smiled at Roman as he walk to the back. “Oh man this ain't gonna end well.” Roman said leaving the hospital. 

 

Back on smackdown Shane, Y/N, Brock and Paul were standing in the middle of the ring. “As you can all see, my show was running greatly in my hands.” Everyone in the crowd booed at Shane once he start talking. “As I was saying, tonight's main event I guess couldn’t happen due to the fact that Brock Lesnar attack Dean Ambrose.” The crowd start to boo even louder as Brock & Paul laugh at one another. “I guess that won't happen tonight or not any other night.” Shane laugh as the crowd cheered ‘WE WANT AMBROSE!!’ over and over again. Y/N had a big smile on her face as she look at Shane. “You think that’s funny Y/N?” “What?” Y/N said looking up at Shane. “You think that’s funny? all this people in the crowd cheering your best friends name.” Shane start to walking towards her while she start walking back. “Shane stop it.” Y/N said until she hit her back against the turnbuckle. “Now sweetheart I’m only going to tell this once. Enough is enough Dean is a lunatic and I don’t want you to fall down that crazy path.” Y/N look up at him then back at Brock & Paul. “I’m always going to care about Dean Ambrose, Shane McMahon.” She told Shane with a bitchy attitude. Shane laugh as he grab Y/N by the arm then pulling her close to him.

 

Before he could say a world there was a loud alarming noise out of nowhere. Everyone in the ring look up to see a ambulance truck moving backwards. Everyone got silent once the truck stop. You moved away from Shane just to get a good look at what’s going on. Then the doors flew open to see a injured Dean Ambrose stand there with crowbar in his hand. The crowd goes wild as they see him. Dean still had a neck brace on him. “Time to get cracking!!” He said as he jump out the back of the ambulance truck. Shane look at Brock as Paul Pulled Y/N out of the ring. Dean walk down the ramp then jump up into the ring Shane going for the attack first only for him to get hit in the side. “You real funny boss. Real funny.” He started stomping if not punching Shane in the face. “Woh woh woh Dean stop it stop it right now.” Paul said Dean stop then look only for him to be piss off even more. Brock was holding Y/N by her throat as he look down at her with a evil smile on his face. “I know how much you care about this women right there so I’ll make a deal with you Dean. Let Shane go, let him go then Y/N won’t get hurt.” Dean look around ring then back at Shane. He picks up the mic then looks at Brock, “If you hurt her your dead man Brock, let her go she has nothing to do with any of this.” Brock look at Dean as he laugh knowing how much Dean cared about Y/N. “Oh no Dean please you want fight with the beast?” The crowd started cheering on while Dean held the mic up to his face. If I get to fight Brock then not only I’ll beat the beast, but I’ll get Y/N back as well.” Dean said looking at Shane as he laugh. “Y/N’s ass well come back to me...I mean to us the shield.” He said throwing the mic over his head. He picks Shane up then he threw him right between the ropes as Shane landed head first onto the match. “You got it at the royal rumble it’s going to be Dean Ambrose vs Brock Lesnar now have a good night.” Paul drop the mic Brock look at Y/N as he pick her up bridal style looking up at Dean. ‘You want her Dean? Uh you want Y/N’ Brock start walking backwards while Shane was getting up. Dean sliding out of the ring kicking Shane locking him into dirty deeds once again. 

 

Crowbar in hand Dean start to follow Paul & Brock up the ramp. Y/N tried to fight Brock off, but being so strong he held her tight. “Brock let her go before you….” Paul look to see Roman standing here with his arms cross. Out of the blue Dean low blow Brock making him drop Y/N to the ground. Making her move out of the way. Dean jumping on Brock punching his Roman jumping as well, but failed as Brock push both men off making them fly different direction making Dean laid next to Y/N while Roman land on his feet then going back at it with Brock. “Let's get out of here Dean?” Y/N said helping Dean up to his feet. Dean nodded his head walking away from the fight.

 

**Hotel**

Y/N walk out of the bathroom just to see Shane sitting on the bed holding his neck. “You know Dean is going to get it just so you know sweetheart.” She rolled her eyes as she walk over to the bed sitting on the other side. “You know I’ve know Dean for a long time. I’ve been around him long enough to know what he can do.” Shane look over at Y/N with a smile. “You know babe I think your let him get into your head.” She look at him funny. “No I’m not letting him get into my head. Plus Shane he can hurt you in street fight. I mean a real street fight not in the ring.” Y/N said as she laid in bed. “Hey Y/N you wanna give me some sugar?” She look up at Shane as she move her face close to his. “You want some sugar baby?” Shane moan at bit licking his lower lip. “You know you can ask Renee, Carmella, and most of all Alexa, because them girls have no problem lay on their backs for ya, with their legs wide open for you as you slame you hard dick inside their pussy.” Y/N told him with a bitchy tone in her voice. “I know I fuck up, when I let Dean fucked me. I know what I was doing believe me I was wrong for it, but least it was only Dean and no one else.” She said laying back down on the bed keeping her eyes at him. “Your funny Y/N. Your really funny I know you two got down, but I only did what I did because…” Y/N covered his mouth. “Because we women have emotions so we feel for them, while you men don’t because you have no emotion for them. Please heard that one before, at the end of the day it’s still wrong on both parties. I can admit that I was in the wrong. I know I have live with that for the rest of my life. But you I just don’t know about you.” Shane got up from the bed getting dress. “You know what Y/N, fuck you I’m gonna head down stairs and drink with the guys.” Y/N just shrugged as she Shane walk out of the room. She shook her head as she pulled the covers over body just so she can get some sleep. She heard a ding noise from her phone. A text message came up that said, _ [Dean: Hey babe I see Shane is down here at the bar talking to Alexa need some company for the night?]  _ She smiled as she bit her lower lips.  _ [Me: lol yes babe I need you here with me. I feel so alone.]  _ Five minutes later a knock came on the door you ran to the door opening it to see Dean holding a champagne bottle in hand. “Dean?” she look up at him as Dean walk into the room.  Not saying a word he smile as he kiss you kicking the door close right behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N started walking back forth in the waiting room. "Hey calm down Y/N everything is going to be fine." Stephanie grabbing your arm making you stop. "Dean got hurt pretty bad I just need to know if his alright for crying out loud Stephanie." She almost cried. "You need to calm down he'll be alright Y/N." they both saw the Doctor walk out of the room calling for Y/N. "Yes is Dean ok?" She said He nodded his head. "His fine Mrs. Good." Stephanie look at you funny when the Doctor called you. "Wait a minute? Y/N what?"
> 
>  
> 
> {I'm getting start with Y/N & Jonathan (Dean) story. Just making sure I can get it right. Hey why not lets get some back around with this two when they were younger right? enjoy the chapter my dears}


	19. Wedding?/Amnesia (Bonus BABY TIME!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wake up thinking everything was fine, but then she was having this odd dreams. Dreams with Dean and what had happen. Did time skip for Y/N? Did she wake up in whole another world? Find out in this Chapter and how things came to an end. 
> 
> PLUS BONUS STORY THAT YOUR GOING TO LOVE!!!

_ Walking around in Dean’s backyard, you look at his pool clear clean water. You wanted to step inside, but couldn’t because you had white heels on, with a white princess wedding dress hair in curlers, white flowers in one hand. You look up to see Dean standing next to you with big smile on his face.He was wearing a white button up shirt, with a grey vest with grey dress pants, with white dress shoes. You had a smile giggle as you saw Dean wearing them. Holding your hand Dean pulled you to a man standing by the halter. It was 1a.m. as you look back at the time. Then you both stood in front of the man. You look around to see Miss good sitting down next to Amy with a big smile on her face holding blue in her lap. Blue had a small bow tie around his neck. That put a smile on your face. Next to them was Sasha, Bayley, Paige, Becky Nia, charlotte, Naomi. On the other side was Roman, Seth, Finn, Sami, jimmy,Jay and Hunter all on the other with smiles on there face. You look back at Dean with a small tear running down your face,He smile as he wipe it away. The paster start to make his speech with you both while you look deep into Dean’s beautiful blue eyes. He smile looking in to Y/C/E’s as well. “Do you Jonathan David Good take Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N to be your lawful wife  _ _ to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” He smiled as he look down at you.” I Do.” He said “And do you Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N take Jonathan David Good to be your lawful husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” You look at him with small tears running down your face as you smile big at him. “Yes! Yes I do I really do!” As you laugh looking at him. The paster smiled as he finish the rest, “Now you may kiss your bride.” Dean lean in to kiss you on the lips you not holding back as you do the same. Everyone started cheering for you both. _

 

“Wake up! Hey sweetheart wake up!” Shane was shaking her. “What time is it?” She said opening her eyes. “It’s almost 9 babe we have to get going. I’ll meet you downstairs ok babe?” Shane said walking out of the room. She walk into the bathroom looking into the mirror she saw what look like a scar on her forehead. Not thinking about it too much she turn on the water to the tub as she did she look at her finger to see a small tattoo on her ring finger. “What the hell?” She look at it carefully. “When did I get this?” She sat down on the toilet as she look at it. 

 

Once down stair she look around to see her friends Paige ran up to you as she grab you by the arm dragging you away from where you were should post to go. “Hey Paige slow down what’s going on?” She stop to look at you. “Are you alright? Did that bitch Alexa paid for what she did?” You shook your head all confuse. “What I don’t know what your talking about Paige?” Paige wanted to cry because she saw herself that it was true. “You don’t remember do you?” Y/N was very confused now. “Remember what?” Paige hugged Y/N as she tried not to cry then she whispered into Y/N’s ear before Shane came looking for her. “Hey Paige back away I’m not going to tell you again everyone stay away from my wife.” Y/N’s heart felt like it just stop beating, the air left her body as she stood froze.  _ {“How did this even happened? When did me and Shane get married?”}  _ She thought. Shane pulled Y/N next to him as they both walk out of the hotel then straight to a black BMW. She sat in the back along with Shane as the car start to drive off you heard someone calling your name. “Y/N!!” You look back to see it was Dean trying to chase after the car. “Dean!!” You tried to jump out but Shane stop you. “Are you crazy?” You look at him then sat back thinking what the hell was going on.

 

Once at the arena you walk right in as you stood in the skyline still trying to figure out what was going on. “Shane?” She said looking at him. He look at her with a smile on his face “Yeah babe?” What’s going on here I ‘m mean When did we get married?” He look at her with a sad look on his face. “Babe you don’t remember when? We got married two weeks ago.” Shane said walking up to you. Y/N move back until she hit the wall. “How was that even possible? I thought we ended?” Shane shook his head. “No sweetheart you see when you was wrestling agents Alexa you lost your title to her as you can see you don’t have it.” She look around then she look in her bag to see her title was gone. “You see I was at ringside trying to keep an eye one Mickie, so you know she doesn't interfere with the match. The next thing I saw Dean coming out with a chair ready to go after me, but I tried to stop him we both attack each other from the outside. Dean drop the chair right were Alexa was she must have silded over to to Mickie because that last thing I heard was a chair shot right above your head, But the ref didn’t see it as Alexa made the win.” Y/N sat down as she heard the whole story. It can’t be right no way Dean was the reason for you losing your match with Alexa, but losing your memories from a chair shot as well? 

 

“Babe it’s ok right now you need stay up here in the skyline were it’s safe.” Shane walk up to you kissing you on your head as he walk out of the room. “Keep an eye out for Dean I don’t need him looking for her.” Shane said nodding his head to the security. Y/N sat on the ground holding her legs close to her chest. She put her head down as she close her eyes trying not to cry.

 

_ You wear standing in the bedroom naked hands tied behind your back. You felt rough hand slapping on your ass hard making you yelp, but being rub after. “You Y/N baby girl daddy’s gonna have to punish you for what you did earlier today.” Dean took his tie off his neck as he put it over your eyes just so you can’t see. “Daddy I’m sorry I was just having fun the girls.” You knew you were in for it when you and Paige were kissing each other in the back of the bar. Dean & the guys were all watching. “Really? Just having fun? hmm...I’m not gonna lie tho it got my dick rock hard.” He said in deep heavy voice. “I think we should just...I don’t know.” He turn you around still with his tie, tied around your eyes. He kiss you deeply and hardly. “Daddy’s gonna make sure you learned your lesson.” He laid you down on the bed legs open ready. “Time for me to enjoy dinner. _

 

“Hey Y/N!!” You shot your head up just to see Stephanie & Hunter standing in front of you. “Are you alright?” Steph said. Hunter walking over just to pick you up. “Yeah I just fell asleep that’s all. I guess I must be really tired or something.” You laughing it off as you look at both of them. “Hey then you should go home then. You don’t have to be here, plus the show start an hour ago.” Hunter pointed. You look to see the tag team match going on. Then you saw the logo that said Wrestlemania. Then it hits you, what the fuck is going on. What happened? Wasn’t should post to be the Royal Rumble? What happen? Was I in a coma for some time? You start to panic as you move back holding on to your chest, heart pounding fast. 

 

“What the hell’s going on? I thought we were at the royal rumble not here!” She look at both Hunter & Steph, as they both had a concerned look on their faces. “Y/N maybe you should head back to the hotel right now.” Stephanie said as she took hold of Y/N’s hand. “Hey kid calm down ok we'll talk about it once your back at the hotel ok?” She look at Hunter as she nodded her head. Steph & Y/N walk out then Hunter followed. They were almost out to the parking lot right before Y/N saw Mickie standing with her friend talking. The angry just hit you, because you remember what Shane told you. You walk away from Stephanie making her look at you odd. “MICKIE!!” as you ran to her grabbing her by the hair then pushing her hard to the wall. “You bitch!” She said getting her face. “HEY HEY!!” Hunter pulling Y/N off of Mickie. “You hit me over the head making lose my memories!” Mickie held the back of her head. “What? I didn’t do no such thing.” Mickie said holding her head. Y/N had a murderers look in her eyes. Then Mickie walk up to Y/N whispered into her ear. As Mickie look at Y/N. I get it now I’m sorry, but it was not me look back at what happened then you’ll see.” She said walking away Hunter still holding her while Steph was standing there in shock. “That’s the same thing that Paige said.” Hunter whispered into her ear as Y/N look up at him. “You too? You know that?” She move away from Hunter, “Yeah kid most of us know.” Y/N look down as she heard his theme music playing, she look back at Hunter giving him pleading look on her face. Hunter nodded his head as Y/N ran off to the gorilla. 

 

Dean was already walking down the ramp as he keep his eyes on all three men. Brock, Paul, and Shane. All three men laughing in the ring as they look at Dean. Then his music stop as Y/N’s played making everyone stand up cheering for her. All three men look up as Dean turning around seeing Y/N walking down the ramp. Dean had a big smile on his face once he saw Y/N walking down then she stops right front of him. “Let’s do this baby.” She told him as she kiss Dean on his lips. Shane saw this making him very mad, Dean smiled as he turn around sliding into the ring making Shane, and Paul jump out leaving Y/N open for ether one of them coming around to grab her. The match went under way as both men battle it out in the ring. Y/N keep looking around to see Shane & Paul standing there talking. About what? Your not to sure, but you know it was not good. Then you remember something, you went under the ring to find what you was looking for. Shane jump up to the ropes to try to stop Dean but fails when Y/N came out from under the ring only to hit Shane with  a crowbar, then she looks at Paul with it in her hand. Brock look down seeing what Y/N had in her hand. Dean low blowed Brock while Y/N was walking around the ring chasing Paul. Then Dean slid out only to grab Paul giving him the dirty Deeds. 

 

Y/N look at Dean with a smile as he got back into the ring to finish his match with Brock. You stood there watching as Dean was fighting back as Brock keep beating Dean down. “Come on baby you can do it!” Y/N start to slap the mat as the crowd start to clap on for Dean to get back. THen you saw Dean getting up fighting Brock back. Then you look at the crowbar then back at Dean. “Here Dean!” You slid the Crowbar were Dean was able the feel it then he hit Brock over his head with it making Brock dazzy. Y/N look on until she felt Shane’s Hand grab you by the arm lifting you over his shoulder. “Put me Down Shane put me down!” Shane start walking up the ramp. Dean look to see that Shane took her right before he should run out Brock suplex Dean. Y/N look back to see Dean getting attack until she couldn’t see him anymore. 

 

Y/N was sitting in the office as Shane started walking back and forth looking at you. “What the hell was that Y/N uh? Did you just kiss Dean? Your my wife!” She shook her head. “I don’t think so Shane.” Oh yeah well why you don’t think so uh? Is it because the hit you sustain? Uh? Or is it because you miss your old ways by sleeping around?” Y/N got up just slap Shane hard across the face. “The last time I check it you that was sleeping around.” Shane look at her then he pulled her by the arm. “Your my wife now Y/N I want you to go some now!” Shane took her out of the office pulling her to the parking lot. “Take her home and make sure she’s there. If I don’t see her at the house…” “Your going to do what Shane?” Stephanie said walking up to her brother. “Your going to fire her? Your going to make sure she never works here again?” She said pulling you away from him. “Last time I check it was me & Hunter who hired her, not you. So if anything you need watch what you say.” Stephanie look at then back at her Shane. “Now if you excuse me we have a ride to catch. Since you was the one who put Dean threw this match with Brock Lesnar, I think it’s fair to say she can see Dean in the hospital.” Once Stephanie  said her words she took Y/N then got into the car off to the hospital they went.

 

_ You were heading to the gorilla getting ready for your match with Alexa for your women’s title. You had a smile on your face due to the fact that you was happy. You knew you were keeping the title plus you had Dean in your life. It was great, no more Shane butting in with your life anymore nothing, your was as happy as you can be. “Dean please can we just talk about this.”  you heard Renee around the corner. “No Renee it’s done ok I’m happy with what I got.” You heard Dean. By the time you walk around the corner you saw Renee kissing Dean with her arms around him. You face drop. “Really!!” Your voice filled with rage. “Dean push Renee away from him. “Y/N it’s not what it looks like baby.” “Fuck you Dean stay away from me!” You said that as you ran away from him. That angry you had inside you help you with the match everything was going great. You had the upper hand with the match until…”What the hell?” You saw Shane walking down the ramp mad, with a chair in his hand. You stop just to see him coming into the ring. Then you saw Dean running as fast as he could he manage to grab Shane, but he kick Dean in the face. Then Alexa turn you around just so she can try to get you in submission hold, but failed you push her into a corner that’s when you turn back only to see the chair hitting you over your head. _

 

“Hey Y/N were here.” Steph woke you up from what felt like a nightmare. “Yeah? We are?” SHe said getting out of the with steph both walking in. Once both checking in you sat in the waiting room to see if Dean was alright. “Is everything ok Y/N?” SHe said looking at her. She smile a little. “Yeah I was just having his odd dreams. Dreams that felt so real.” Steph look at her then looking down with her lips pressed together. “You remember this now now because, when my brother hit you over the head with a chair, you wear knock out cold.” Y/N look at her in shock. “What? What...do you mean? I mean why?” She shook her head “I don’t know why Y/N all we do know is that after what Shane did to you Dean freak out. Beating the hell out of Shane after that.” 

 

Y/N look at Steph then back on the floor, as she sat there in silence. “The doctor said with that hit over your head you could be in a coma, but it turns out you weren’t.” She said with a small smile on her face. “You woke up you couldn’t remember what happened to you. That’s when the doctors discovered that you had amnesia.” Y/N almost fell out of her chair when she heard those words. “Amnesia Steph?” She nodded her head. “I...I can’t…was those dreams…” Before she could finish Steph look over to see the doctor rushing into Dean’s room. “Oh no.” “What Steph?” She look to see that Doctors walk into his room. “Oh god Dean please be alright?” Y/N said.  Y/N started walking back forth in the waiting room. "Hey calm down Y/N everything is going to be fine." Stephanie grabbing your arm making you stop. "Dean got hurt pretty bad I just need to know if he's alright for crying out loud Stephanie." She almost cried. "You need to calm down he'll be alright Y/N." They both saw the Doctor walk out of the room calling for Y/N. "Yes is Dean ok?" She said, nodded his head. "His fine Mrs. Good." Stephanie look at you funny when the Doctor called you. "Wait a minute? Y/N what?" Y/N look at her then back at the doctor. “Can I see him please?” The doctor nodded as you walk past him straight into Dean’s room.

 

Once you walk in your saw Dean sitting up in bed with his arm cross his face. “Hey doc when am I going to get out of here?” You smiled a bit as you walk up close to him. “Maybe later.” You told him as he move his arm away seeing you. “Y/N? baby !” Dean sat up as you pulled you close for a hard kiss. “I heard you lost your match with Brock.” You told him sitting on the bed. “I don’t care about that, all I care about is you Y/N, your my wife.” You look at him funny because Shane said those words to you. “Dean I’m married to Shane?” He shook his head. “No your not that suck head hit you over the head with a chair knocking you out cold.” You look down thinking. “I know why babe he found out we got married at my house.” “In  your backyard. There was an alter with a few friends of ours. Your mom Amy and Blue with his small bow tie.” they both laugh at the last part. “Yeah that night was amazing just us two uniting as one.” You laid down next him in the bed laying your head on his chest. “I can’t believe I had amnesia. I couldn’t remember everything, but only when I sleep.” “I am for you baby girl remember that.” He said kissing the top of your head. “I love you Dean.” You look up at him with a smile on your face. “I love you too Mrs. Good.” You both laugh as you lay there with your eyes open. “So these dreams I had, they were real?” Dean rub your head as he look down at you with a smile. “Yeah they were real.”

 

You both laugh as the name. Knowing that everything Has finally come full circle. You finally got the man you loved for so long. Dean finally founding you once again, but boy what a long road that was for you guys. At the end of it all you both wear one happy married couple. After the night you both went back for Monday night raw standing by Dean letting the whole world know that you both are now married. That nothing can ever stop you guys nothing. You both became one crazy lunatic family. 

_**BABY TIME!!!** _

**_ BONUS  _ **

_ _

**2 years later**

 

Two years since you both been married, two years since you both been threw that nightmare of your past with Shane & Renee. “Alright baby girl I’m going to cash in this briefcase, then become world heavyweight champion.” You look up smiling at him. You knew him too well because once he won that money in the bank briefcase he was going for that title. “Babe I knew you were going to do that. I’m not even mad I...oh wow.” Dean look at you worried. “Is it time, do we need to go right now?” He put his hand on your now bump baby bump that is. “Oh no babe not yet fails alarm.” She said with a smile on her face. He sighed kissing the top of your head. Watching the match with Seth vs Roman two brothers who are battling it out. In the ring. 

 

Hunter walk up behind them. “Hey!” both made Y/N & Dean jump. Knowing Dean he was ready to fight anyone that mess with you, even now because your having his baby.  “Hey calm down I didn’t mean to scare you guys. Just want to wish you Dean good luck because you my friend I now are going to do great.” They both nod as Dean did a little dance. “Ambrose your on now.” You look at him smiling, because you know this was his night. You both gave each other a passion kiss. “Go knock em dead babe.” You told him smiling as you rub your belly. “I will babe and you too little guy.” Dean bent over to kiss your belly then his music hit as he walk right out with the briefcase.

 

“Y/N!” You look back to see all the girl Mickie, Sasha, Becky, Nia, Charlotte, Naomi, Paige, and most of all Stephaine. “Hey everyone how’s everything.” You said with a smile on your face. “Look at you with that bump I hope it’s girl your having because we need more women wrestlers here.” THey all laugh as Hunter rolled his eyes. “Yeah I think not.” Stephanie gave Hunter a death stair. “Oh look Dean is going for it.” Naomi said. Everyone look to see Dean giving Seth the dirty deeds pinning him for the win. You and everyone else in the back start cheering as the crowded start going wild chanting his name. “ **AND YOUR NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION DEAN AMBROSE!!”**

 

You had a big smile on your face until you felt a sharp pain in your belly. “OHHH!!!” You sat down on the chair. “Are you ok Y/N?” Becky ask you as she put her hands on shoulder. “Yeah I think so...ahhh!!” You held on to your belly. “I THINK IT'S TIME!” Felt something leaking out between your legs. “Hey Steph?” She look right at you with a worried look on her face. “Yeah?” “Is it just me or did I just peed on myself?” She look down to see “Yup your water just broke time to get you to hospital right now.” She called for EMT’s. Right on time Dean walks back to see you holding on to your belly. “Y/N? It’s time?” You nodded your head him. “Hold crap you guys i’m going to be a father!” He start jumping. Then Roman walk on in with Seth. “You guys I’m gonna be a dad!” Hunter grab Dean. “Hey man help Y/N out she need to get there.” “Oh right, right.” He help you up into the ambulance. “Were on are way!!” “Jonathan David Good sit your ass down!” You said to him still feeling the pain.

 

Once in the room you laid in bed crying out in pain from contractions. “Oh my god Jonny baby I’m guessing this it right?” He sat there with the title belt next to him. “Yeah babe this is it, we're gonna be a family, a much bigger family.” You both laugh as another contraction hit you hard. “AHHH!!!! I need drugs!” He look at you funny. “The hell you are. No epidural for this one got it?” You start to cry out in pain once again. The door open to see Amy & Miss Good walk right in. “Hey Y/N hey were here.” Amy said walking in. Miss Good walk up to Dean giving him a big hug. “Mom I’m so sorry.” Amy laugh at what he said. “Jon please it’s natural for us women to do so.” He smile a little at his mother. Then he walk over to Y/N as he sat on the other side of her bed holding her hand. “Your doing great babe I can’t wait for this baby to come.” You look at him smiling at him.” I know Jon I can’t wait either...Ahhh!!” You start to cry out in pain once again.

 

Hours had passed, Amy & Miss good wear both sleeping on the couch they had in the room while Dean was sleeping with his head on the bed. You were laying in bed still feeling the pain. Then finally the doctor walk in. “Hello there Mrs.Good.” You smiled at the Doctor look around. “It’s late, but let’s take a look.” The doctor check then felt in your vagina. “Yup your ready.” You smiled as you felt another contraction hitting. “Jon! Wake up.” Which he did looking around. “What? Is it time babe?” you smiled at him. “Yeah it’s time.” Amy woke up along with Miss good as well. You got ready as all the nurse walk in just to help you deliver your baby. After hour pass with you squeezing Dean’s hand with a little tear coming from his eye. Ether from you or because dirty either way it finally came to end you push your last push then you both hear your baby crying. “Congratulation Mr. & Mrs. Good it’s a girl!” Amy was jumping with joy while Miss Good had her hand over her mouth. Dean’s eyes widen due to the fact that he had a girl. “What? A girl? Do you know what that means?” You look at him with a tried eyes. “Dean she your baby girl.” Dean look at you. “I know but that means I have to look out for any guys she wants to date.” You rolled your eyes as the doctor brought you your baby girl. “Here she is.” The nurse hands you, your daughter. “Look at her Jonathon, she has your eyes, your hair.” Amy said looking down at her. “Most of all she look just like you babe.” You said looking up at him with a weak smile. “Yeah she does.” He kisses you right on the lips then he looks back at his daughter with a big smile on his. The best thing that could ever happened, just happen right now.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lots of fun making this story. but that's the end my lovely reads. Oh, but don't worry there will be more to come and Oh yeah Like I said I'm still working on the one where Y/N & Jonathan (Dean) when they were teens. So yeah that will come soon. Until then I'm glad you all enjoyed my first story. 
> 
> With Love Tammy Page.


End file.
